Recuerdos
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: AU.Recuerdas el día que llegaste a España?, y recuerdas que tambien ese día un idiota me secuestro?, y la primera vez que te vi llorar?, recuerdas tambien el día que te jure amor eterno? RomanoFem!
1. Entrevista de trabajo en otro país

Holas~ aquí Mizuki, este es el primer fic largo que hago tratare de que no sea tedioso pero aun así se aceptan recomendaciones y criticas constructivas. Algo que aclarar es que algunospersonajes los presento e su forma fem! si no les gusta esto no lo lean y se evitan comentarios destructivos, pero sigamos con las formalidades:

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece es del super asombroso Hidekez Himaruya-sama (si fuera mio Gilbert-sama saldria mas seguido)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1. Entrevista de trabajo en otro país<p>

Lovina Vargas una joven italiana de pelo largo y castaño, con un gracioso rizo que salía de su sien izquierda y ojos color avellana acababa de llegar a la ciudad de Madrid, España. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y ella junto con su hermana menor quedaron bajo la custodia de su abuelo que vivía en la hermosa ciudad de Venecia.

Su abuelo se había encargado de que ambas tuvieran una profesión, Felicia quien era la menor, de carácter amable y pasivo, aunque un tanto miedosa y escandalosa estudió una carrera técnica, Lovina en cambio, siendo lo que se consideraría como "tsundere" eligió estudiar más para tener una mejor carrera que la de su hermana, tardando un poco más en recibirse. Pero su esfuerzo dió resultados, recibió una oferta de trabajo inmediatamente después de acabar sus estudios, pero lamentablemente era en el extranjero; su abuelo y hermana no se opusieron a que Lovina trabajara en otro país, después de todo Felicia tenía un trabajo estable en Venecia, además que estaría junto a su abuelo.

Unos días después Lovina tenía listo su pasaporte y equipaje emprendiendo su viaje a España, de alguna forma el idioma no era ningún obstáculo debido a que cuando eran pequeñas su abuelo insistió en que aprendieran el español.

Saliendo del aeropuerto tomó un taxi para que la llevara a la empresa donde se debía trabajar, unos 15 minutos después llegaron, el edificio era moderno y lujoso, además de imponente, todo eso al mismo tiempo, le pagó al chofer del taxi y éste se alejó rápidamente dejando sola a la italiana. Sintió que le tambaleaban las piernas, pero su orgullo italiano ganó y entro al edificio con actitud de mujer de negocios.

Una mujer rubia de pelo corto adornado con un moño y ojos verdes al parecer más joven que ella estaba en la recepción.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Que tal mi nombre es Lovina Vargas, vengo por lo de la vacante a administrador-dijo dejando sus maletas en el piso

-¿Es usted la persona que viene de Italia?

-Sí, así es- dijo la italiana sin expresión alguna

-Permítame- la joven descolgó el interfón que tenía al lado - si señor Beilschmidt, aquí está la persona que viene de Italia ... si ... entiendo ... si señor- la joven colgó el interfón - el señor Beilschmidt la recibirá en unos momentos, por favor si gusta tomar asiento en lo que la recibe.

-Gracias- fue la seca respuesta de la italiana tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.

Casi media hora después el despacho se abrió y de él salió un joven moreno de ojos verdes y pelo castaño obscuro en total desorden con una gran sonrisa, se despidió de la chica de la recepción no sin antes observar a la joven castaña sentada en la sala de espera unos años menor que él.

-Ya puede entrar a la oficina del señor Beilschmidt- dijo la rubia

-Eh?... la... si, gracias- balbuceo Lovina un tanto extrañada de aquel joven que había salido del despacho, rápidamente tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la oficina, cruzo el umbral de la puerta que aún permanecía abierta y lo primero que sus ojos observaron fue un gracioso pichón amarillo jugueteando en el escritorio.

-Se llama Gilbird- dijo un hombre peliblanco cerrando la puerta, a Lovina le tomó por sorpresa la aparición de aquel sujeto de ojos rojos y actitud arrogante el cual caminaba hacia el escritorio donde jugaba el pichón - mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt presidente de esta asombrosa compañía- decía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba tras el escritorio y señalaba el asiento frente a él.

-Mi nombre es Lovina Vargas- dijo mientras le extendía la mano en señal de saludo al peliblanco.

-Italiana, no es así- decía mientras estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía la chica -he de admitir que no esperaba tu llegada hasta dentro de unas semanas más

-No quería perder tiempo señor Beilschmidt

-Dime Gilbert, me haces sentir que el asombroso yo es demasiado viejo

-Está bien, Gilbert, como te decía, pensé que entre más pronto estuviera aquí, más pronto empezaría a trabajar- Gilbert estuvo callado algunos momentos mirándola de forma pensativa después de que Lovina terminara de hablar.

-¡Me agrada esa actitud! kesesese ¡eso le gusta al asombroso yo! pero... realmente no pensé que vinieras a Madrid

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?- preguntó la italiana con el ceño fruncido

-Que el asombroso yo ya le dió el trabajo a alguien más

-¡ ¿QUE? ¡¿Y quién fue el maldito bastardo idiota al que le diste MI trabajo?

-Je je je... al maldito bastardo idiota que acaba de salir...

Si se pudiera describir a Lovina en ese momento sería furia total, empezó a gritar groserías en italiano y una que otra en español. Mientras tanto un hombre rubio alto de ojos azules iba llegando a la recepción

-_Guten tag _Lily- dijo el hombre

-Buenas tardes señor Ludwing, ¿cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Bien gracias, conocí a una persona muy agradable- dijo sonrojándose un poco -pero y mi hermano, ¿cómo esta?- de repente los gritos aumentaron de volumen y la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y Lovina salió con sus maletas en una mano y en la otra un pichón amarillo

-¡Suelta a Gilbird, es demasiado asombroso como para ser secuestrado!- grito Gilbert y viendo a su hermano en la recepción le grito -¡Ludwing no la dejes ir!- gracias a la excelente condición física de éste, no fue difícil alcanzar a la chica italiana y cargándola como si fuera un saco de papas la llevó de regreso a la oficina de su hermano

-¡He bastardo suéltame~!

-¡_Geschlossen_!

-¡Que me sueltes idiota macho patatas! ¡_Che palle_!- una vez que Ludwing soltó a la castaña Gilbert fue a recuperar a su pichón

-Idiota, como se te ocurre tratar de robarte a mi pequeño Gilbird!

-Tsk, de alguna forma sabía que me rogarías para que regresara y poder recuperar mi empleo

-¡Hey! solo alguien tan asombroso como yo puede hacer algo así, además ¿por qué dices que era tu empleo si solamente era una entrevista de trabajo?

A Lovina le cayó esto como un balde de agua helada -una entrevista de trabajo- dijo, y una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cómo era posible, seguramente debía de haber un mal entendido, semejante viaje para salir con una idiotez como esa. Sin decir más agarro sus maletas y salió del edificio manteniendo la cabeza en alto, nadie, por lo menos ahora, la debía ver derrotada

-Creo _bruder _que realmente se deprimió- dijo Ludwing

-¿Tú crees? pero eso no sería asombroso... mejor, olvidemos eso y cuéntame sobre tu viaje a Italia mientras tomamos unas cervezas.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio, merece revew? comenten se aceptan tomatasos (entre más revews más pronto subire el siguiente capitulo)(^O^)


	2. ¿Que más puede ir peor?

Wolas~ waaa~ muchas gracias por sus revews me animaron a continuar trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible (eso siempre y cuando no se me atraviesen trabajos escolares u.u) pero en fin... Ahora seguire con las formalidades:

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece es del maravilloso Hidekez Himaruya-sama(si fuera mio Gilbert-sama saldría más seguido)

Enjoy! (^O^)/

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2. ¿Qué más puede ir peor?<p>

Lovina empezó a caminar sin rumbo, sin trabajo, sin un lugar donde poder quedarse (pues contaba con el departamento que le iba a dar la empresa) y sin nada o casi nada de dinero.

Tenía que encontrar trabajo de lo que fuera para por lo menos poder hospedarse algunos días y comprar un boleto de tren de vuelta a Italia, de repente oyó a su estómago gruñir, lo que le faltaba ahora estaba hambrienta, qué otra cosa podía resultar peor. Pasó justo a lado de una pequeña cafetería, total tenía hambre, así que decidío entrar. Se sentó en un banco junto a la barra, pidío un café y un sandwich con mucho tomate, mientras tanto acomodaba sus maletas en el suelo junto a ella, su orden estuvo casí al instante y sin más empezó a comer. La puerta del local se abrió pero Lovina no prestó mucha atención, un sujeto pasó átras de ella, pero al parecer era un tipo bastante torpe porque tropezó con las maletas de la chica, y en cuestión de segundos el sujeto se agarró de la blusa de Lovina para evitar la caida pero lo único que logró fue que ambos calleran al suelo, a pesar de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía las risas no se hicieron esperar, la italiana se sintio abochornada ante semejante situación, se levantó del suelo dejando al tipo tumbado bocabajo.

-¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE TE PASA?- gritó Lovina bastante enojada, el sujeto poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta que estuvo de pie y volteó a ver a la castaña.

-Je je je je, lo siento mucho, es que tropecé con tus maletas- dijo riendo ese sujeto el cúal era alto, moreno, pelo castaño y desordenado, con ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. De alguna forma Lovina sentía que ya había visto a ese tipo antes, el recuerdo llegó casí enseguida.

-¡TU! ¡Tu eres el maldito bastardo que me quitó el trabajo!

-Eh?... oh si! te recuerdo- contestó el ojiverde aún con la sonrisa -eres la chica que estaba en la oficina de Gilbert, ¿de verdad te quité el trabajo? je je je lo siento mucho, no sabía que ibas por el mismo puesto- el español no dejaba de hablar, pero a cada palabra la sonrisa parecía más encantadora, normalmente ese detalle abría pasado desapersivido por Lovina pero por alguna extraña razón pensaba que era la sonrisa más franca y bonita ¿bonita? ¡pero que diablos!, cómo se le ocurre pensar eso, una cosa era pensar que el tipo tenía personalidad pero ¿¡bonito!, pero en qué jodidos diantres estaba pensando.

-Y bueno aún no me he presentando como es debido, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y dime cuál es tu nombre?- Lovina no supo en qué momento había cambiado la dirección de la plática, pero todo era culpa de la sonrisa de idiota que tenía el ojiverde.

-Lovina Vargas- dijo la castaña regresando a su asiento para seguir comiendo.

-Lovina... ¿te puedo decir Lovi?

-NO!

-Bueno Lovi ¿en qué hotel te estas quedando o estas rentando un cuarto?

-¡Bastardo que no me digas Lovi! y no, no me estoy quedando en ningún lugar, saliendo del aereopuerto me dirigí directamente a la empresa donde se supone debía trabajar pero un _stupido_ me quito MI trabajo y el departamento que me darían por trabajar ahí

-Entonses realmente contabas con el trabajo- dijo un tanto triste pero enseguida recobro su típica sonrissa

-¡_Che palle_!, si idiota

-Ya veo, en ese caso tomando en cuenta que te quite el empleo, no tienes casa o lugar donde quedarte y además te tire al piso, creo que lo más justo es que te quedes en mi casa.

Al escuchar esto Lovina se atraganto con el pedazo de sandwich que estaba comiendo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-¡Tienes un tomate por cerebro o que te pasa! maldito pervertido crees que estoy tan desesperada como para... - no había ni terminado la frase cuando el español la tomo por la muñeca, dejó algo de dinero sobre la barra, tomo las maletas de Lovina y le dijo mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Muy bien, está decidido, te quedas en mi casa!

- _Stupido_ no tomes decisiones por tu cuenta, todavía no he aceptado maldición!- gritaba la italiana mientras Antonio la subía a su auto en el asiento del coopiloto poniendo el seguro para evitar que la chica saliera del vehículo, rápidamente el español subío al carro acelerando dejando atras la pequeña cafetería.

Lovina se sentía aterrada siendo secuestrada por aquel tipo a quien apenas acababa de conocer, pero tenía un plan.

-Tu pervertido idiota, dame la dirección de tu casa- decía la castaña mientras sacava su móvil

-¡Vas a guardar la dirección para cuado tengas tu caa venir a visitarme!- exclamo Antonio con una gran sonrisa

-Tsk, como sea idiota dame la dirección

Mientrs tanto en Venecia .

-¡_Nonno, nonno_! mi _sorella _me mandó un mensaje, vee~

-¡Lovina! y que dice su mensaje?

-Vee~, ¿vee~?, ¡vee~! ¡_nonno, nonno_, dice que un español idiota la secuestro y me mandó la dirección para que la valla a aayudar!

Tanto el abuelo como Felicia corrían y gritaban por la casa algo sobre dinero, vacaciones, maletas, pasaporte y otras mil cosas más.

-Felicia no te diran nada por las vacaciones tan repentinas que te vas a tomar?

-No lo creo _nonno,_ ¿cuánto crees qué tarden en darme el pasaporte?


	3. No te soltaré hasta que digas que sí

Wolas~! mil gracias por sus revews, me hacen sentir que esto realmente vale la pena ^^, Hubiera actualizado antes pero la prepa me absorbe completamente (sobre todo las reunoniones donde nos ponemos a estudiar cofcofemborracharcofcof) pero bueno pasemos a las formalidades

**Declaclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3. No te soltare hasta que digas que si<p>

-¡Bien hemos llegado!- dijo el ojiverde mostrando la fachada de una casa de dos pisos que en el frente mostraba un pequeño jardín y al lado de la entrda estaba la cochera. Se estaba poniendo el sol, por lo tanto un color naranja tiño la fachada del lugar. Al entrar al recinto Lovina observo la decoración, los muebles eran color marron y las paredes blancas con adornos alusivos a corridas de toros y alguno que otro cuadro con hermosos paisajes de huertos de tomates, ¡diantres! al español idiota le gustaban los tomates al igualque a ella, ¡¿cómo era eso posible?, ese español pervertido era un idiota bastardo -muy bien Lovi, tu relajate en lo que yo preparo la cena- comentó Antonio dirigiendose hacia la cocina

-¡Que no me digas Lovi bastardo entomatado!- gritó la italiana dejandose caer en un sillón de la sala. Le llamó la atención la decoración de la mesita de centro, era una pequeña colección de fotografías donde Antonio aparecía con diferentes personas. Al parecer había fotos de cuando era niño hasta su edad actual, pero una llamo especialmente su atención

-¡Idiota entomatado de donde jodidos conoces a este sujeto!- Antonio separó su vista de la paella que estába prepárando para mirar a lo que se refería Lovina, observo una fotografía en donde él aparecía con un sujeto rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules y otro tipo alvino de ojos rojos y el marco rezaba "Bad Friends Trio". Antonio se quédo mirando unos segundos aquel cuadro cuándo una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Te refieres a Gilbert?- la italiana asintio -bueno, en realidad somos amigos desde grado medio

-¡Grado medio! bastardo entomatado eso quiere decir que te dió el trabajo por favoritismo

-No~ Lovi, lo estas mal interpretando- dijo Antonio serenamente

-¡Bastardo que no me digas Lovi, joder! tu y el bastardo del pollo se pusieron de acuerdo para quitarme MI trabajo

-No Lovi~ lo entendiste mal, Gilbert penso que realmente no vendrias a España y decidio darme el puesto a mi, porque hace algunos días me despidieron de mi antiguo empleo y el siendo uno de mis mejores amigos me dio la oportunidad de trabajar con él

-Si claro, eso es muy conveniente idiota entomatado

-Vamos Lovi, no te pongas así, que pareces un viejo gruñon- dijo Antonio pasando un brazo al rededor de los hombros de la chica -mira, que te parece si cuando me den el empleo te paso el departamento y además te ayudo a conseguir trabajo- la cara de la italiana no podía estar más roja al sentir la cercanía del ojiverde

-I-idiota, s-si me vas a yudar a buscar trabajo mejor buscate uno para ti y no tendre que vivir de caridad, a-además tendría de vuelta mi empleo- dijo la castaña empezando a sentir un leve mareo.

-Vamos Lovi, el empleo nunca fue tuyo, además quien te da la oportunidad de vivir en un departamento sin pagar renta?

-C-callate bastardo entomatado y suelatame! quien te dio permiso de tocarme!- derrepente Antonio le dio un gran abrazo de oso

-No te voy a soltar hasta que digas que sí~

Mientras tanto un tipo rubio de pelo largo hasta los hombros se acercaba a la casa de Antonio cuado unos gritos dentro de la casa llamaron su atención

-¡Te dije que no maldito español pervertido, SUELTAME~!

-No~ y podemos estar así to~da la noche~

-¡Bastardo serías capaz!

-Por supuesto! de eso y más- el tipo que estaba afuera sonreia de forma pervertida

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡te dije que me sueltes!

-No hasta que digas que si~

Derrepente la puerta principal de la casa fue abierta de un golpe dejando ver al tipo rubio con una rosa en la mano.

-No,no,no _mon cheri_ nunca debes forzar las cosas del _amour- _dijo lentamente acercandose a la italiana -debes dejar que las cosas fluyan lenta~mente~- y un dedo paso recorriendo la espalda de Lovina haciedo que gritara algo parecido a CHIGUI~ pero de una forma extremadamente aguda mientras se escondia detras de Antonio.

-Vamos Francis, que apenas la acabas de conocer- dijo Antonio divertido con la situación

-Oh _Antonie_ dejame jugar un ratito con ella para luego darle mi _amour_

-Ya te dije que no- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -por cierto, que haces aquí?

-Idiota entomatado- dijo Lovina interviniendo en la conversacion aún escondida tras Antonio -me puedes explicar que diantres esta pasando?

-Oh~ Lovi, mil disculpas, el es Francis mi otro amigo- Lovina se quedo con una cara de WTF? cosa que le causó gracia al ojiverde -de la foto donde aparesco con Gilbert- dijo tratando de que la chica recordara la imagen.

-M_on cheri le petit_ Lovi conoce a Gilbo?

-¡He tú! bastardo frances no me digas Lovi, y si conozco al bastardo del pollo

-_Mon dieu_ _Antonie! _esta chica tiene la boca muy sucia!

-¡Que te importa bastardo frances!- dijo la italiana dirigiendose hacia la cocina

-Vamos Francis, disculpala, esta un poco deprimida

-Pues valla forma de deprimirse- apunto el rubio con un tono sarcastico -en fín _mon cheri_ he venido aquí solo para invitarte a la inaguración de mi restaurate

-¡Que bien Francis!- dijo Antonio visiblemente feliz

-Si _mon ami_ pero lamentablemente aún me falta personal

-¿Personal?

-Si, necesito a alguien que se encargue de la cocina, y pense en tí _mon cheri_

_-_Lo siento, ya tengo trabajo otra vez, pero se de alguien que necesita el trabajo

-¿Quien _Antonie_? el español señalo hacia la cocina

-¡ELLA!, pero _Antonie_ va a espantar a los demás empleados!

-Vamos, que no puede ser tan mala- dijo con una de sus características sonrisas

-_Antonie_, dime la verdad, donde conociste a esa chiquilla?

-En la oficina de Gilbert, practicamente le quite el empleo

-Y supongo que le ofreciste ayuda?

-Si~

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo, no tienes remedio

-Vamos Francis, dale el trabajo

-_Pas_ (no)

-Andale

-_Pas Antonie_

-Porfa~

-_Pas- _derrepente Antonio le dioi un gran abrazo de oso

-No te soltare hasta que digas que sí~

X

-Muy bien _mon cheri_ tu trabajo aquí es lavar los platos

-¡Lavar platos!, pero el bastardo entomatado me dijo que cocinaría!

-No,no,no _mon cheri, Antonie_ se equivocó, así que a trabajar _mon petit_ Lovina o te lo descontaré de tu paga

-Malditos bastardos...

* * *

><p>Que les parecio? merece revew? se aceptan tomatazos, criticas constructivas y por que no, tambien sugerencias (^O^)


	4. Una pequeña reunión

Wolas~ mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, pero la escuela tiene toda la culpa, aun así aprovechare estas vacaciones para actualizar más pronto posible y para enmendar mi daño les escribi un capitulo largo~ (espero que no sea tedioso), pero bueno sigamos con las formalidades:

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece es del super asombroso Hidekez Himaruya-sama (si fuera mio Gilbert-sama saldria mas seguido)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4. Una pequeña reunión<p>

-Lovi~ donde estas~?

-¡Bastardo en dónde más, en la cocina!

-Discúlpame- dijo acercandose a la puerta de la cocina -se me había olvidado que hoy tu hacías la cena

-¡_Che palle_! qué quieres?

-Nada~

-Idiota, entonces largate y no molestes

-Vamos Lovi, no te enojes- rio Antonio -oye ahora que lo recuerdo ya casi se cumple una semana desde que llegaste a Madrid

-Y me lo vienes a hechar en cara bastardo?

-No, claro que no- dijo él con una sonrisa -solo me acorde por que mañana me dan el departamento

-Ah~ claro, se me olvidaba- comentó Lovina con un tono sarcástico que cambio a un reproche -entonces me estas hechando de tu casa como si fuera un perro?

-No~ Lovi te equivocas, si quieres te puedes quedar a vivir aquí

-¡Que! ¡y vivir junto a un bastardo degenerado!, no gracias, mañana mismo me largo de aquí

-Entonces no me vas a extrañar ni tantito- dijo haciendo un pucherito a lo que Lovina le respondio con un leve sonrojo

-¡Cállate idiota entomatado y largate de aquí!

-Oye una cosa más

-Que idiota?

-¿Podrías preparar un poco más de dos porciones?

-Piensas comer hasta ponerte gordo y reventar?- respondió con sorna

-Jajaja, no, no es eso, se me olvido decirte que hoy vienen a cenar Gilbert y Francis

-¡¿QUE? ¡piensas que soy tu jodida sirvienta!

-Vamos Lovi por favor- dijo el ojiverde con una voz falsamente aniñada

-Maldito bastardo manipulador- le contesto ella mientras sacaba más comida del refrigerador.

Mientras tanto un carro se estacionaba afuera de la casa de Antonio

-_Bruder_, a que hora quieres que te recoja?

-Vamos Lud, te comportas como si fueras mi papá, no vez que tu asombroso hermano ya se puede cuidar solo?

-Si te pones borracho no vendre por ti- sentenciio Ludwing

-Relajate west, hoy no me pienso emborrachar, mañana tengo que trabajar!

-_Bruder_- suspiró -siempre que dices eso aldía siguiente amaneces con una terrible resaca.

En eso un taxi se estaciono del otro lado de la calle, del cuál bajo una chica con una pequeña maleta. Salió corriendo y entró estrepitosamente a la casa de Antonio. En tanto los dos alemanes vieron la escena aun sin comprender nada.

-¿Que... pasó?

-No tengo idea Lud...

La puerta de la casa se abrio de un golpe y una chica muy parecida a Lovina entro, la unica diferencia era que el pelo de esta chica era más claro y el rizo de su cien salia hacia su derecha.

-¡_Sorella, sorella_! dónde estas!- gritaba la chica desde la sala. Antonio se asomo para ver quien estaba gritando, la chica vio al ojiverde y se acerco a él -ayudame mi _sorella_ esta secuestrada por un español idiota!- Lovina salió de la cocina y observo toda la escena que estaba armando la chica.

-_Sorella stupida_ llegas tarde

-¡_Sorella_, que alegría, estas bien!- grito mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana

-Esto... quien eres?- dijo Antonio un tanto confundido

-_Che palle_, los presento, _sorella stupida_ el bastardo entomatado que me secuestro, bastardo entomatado mi _sorella stupida_

-Vee~ mucho gusto, Felicia Vargas- dijo la chica mientras extendía su mano

-Encantado, Antonio Fernadez Carriedo- contestó estrechandole la mano correspondiendo al saludo, pero ni bien se habían terminado de de presentar cuando el peliplata irrumpio en la casa de Antonio

-Antonio! el asombroso yo ha venido a rescatarte de la chica loca que acaba de entrar a tu casa

-_Stupido_, no es ninguna chica loca solo es mi _stupida_ hermana- dijo Lovina con el ceño fruncido, enseguida se ollo que alguien más entro a la casa

-_Bruder_ esa no es forma de entrar a una...- Ludwing no pudo terminar la frase pues un furioso sonrojo invadio su cara haciendo que tartamudeara hasta que solo atino a decir un nombre -Felicia- dijo empezando a sentir como todo empezaba a darle vueltas. La susodicha en cuestión volteo para ver quien había dicho su nombre.

-¿Vee~? ¡vee~! ¡Ludwing!- gritó mientras corria a abrazarse del cuello del aleman haciendo que el sonrojo de este llegara a un nuevo nivel. Lovina por su parte no lo piodía creer ¡de donde carajos conocía su hermana a ese macho patatas!. Una mirada de desaprobación apareció en su cara.

-_Sorella stupida_, de donde conoces a este idiota macho patatas?- Felicia dejo de abrazar a Ludwig para mirar a su hermana que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo conocí el día que te fuiste

_Flash Back_

El avion de Lovina ya había partido y Feli había perdido de vista a su abualo, caminaba sin rumbo cuando chocó con un sujeto más alto que ella.

-Vee~ _scusa_

-No hay problema- dijo sonrojandose un poco -te pasa algo?

-Vee~ no encuentro a mi abuelo

-¿Quieres... que te ayude abuscarlo?

-¿¡Me ayudarias?- el sujeto asintio -¡_grazie_!

Después de caminar un un buen rato por el andén

-Oye y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ludwing

-Yo me llamo Felicia

-Y... Felicia... ¿qué vuelo vas a tomar?

-Yo?, no- dijo riendo -vine a despedir a mi hermana, se acaba de ir a España

-Enserio? yo tambien voy a España

-Vee~! que bien- derrepente un sujeto bastante mayor pero de apariencia fuerte aparecio frente a Feli

-Oh~ Feli pensé que te habías perdido

-_Nonno_ te presento a Ludwing, lo acabo de conocer, me ayudo a buscarte y que crees? él tambien va a España!

_Fin del Flash Back_

Lovina seguía viendo a Ludwing con cara de pocos amigos, no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermana conociera a semejante sujeto, el cuál era hermano del bastardo del pollo!, pero una voz interrumpio los lindos pensamientos de la tsundere italiana

-_Antonie_ la puerta estaba abierta así que entre y... valla _Antonie_ nunca me dijiste que ibamos a tener más invitados en nuestra pequeña reunion- dijo Francis a lo que Antonio simplemente respondió encogiendose de hombros y dejandose caer en un sillón -pero me presento- continúo el frances dirigiendose a Felicia -me llamo Francis Bonnefoy a tus ordenes _mon cheri_- ante esto último tomo la mano de la chica depositandole un beso

-Vee~ yo soy Felicia Vargas

-Oh~ eres hermana de _le petit_ Lovi

-Si, ella es mi hermana mayor

-_Mon dieu_! que diferente es esta chica a _le petit_ Lovi- dijo Francis dirigiendose a nadie en especial. La mayoría de los presentes asintieron ante el comentario del rubio, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en Feli y su deslumbrante personalidad.

Lovina solo agacho la mirada, no era la primera vez que la hacían sentir practicamente miserable, desde pequeñas Feli siempre había sido la chica predilecta por todos, su abuelo, sus vecinos, e inclusive sus maestros, siempre rodeada por todos los que la conocían, mientras que ella era opacada por su hermana, siendo practicamente la oveja negra de la familia, pues si bien en su vida solo pudo tener una amiga eso fue mucho, siempre sola, ignorada.

Silenciosamente se retiro hacia la cocina. Nadie noto su ausencia, a exepcion de Antonio.

Él se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Lovina, ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, cortaba tomates, solo se podía escuchar el caractetristíco sonido del cuchillo chocando con la madera, las risas que venian de la sala y... ¿Lovina llorando?

-Lovi- dijo Antonio casi en un susurro acercandose lentamente a ella -Lovi, no llores- le susurro al oido con un dulce tono de voz abrazandola por la espalda

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lovina

_"Siempre pasa lo mismo, como no me di cuenta de que esto podía pasar, y no estoy llorando maldición, es solo que los tomates hacen que me suden los ojos, sorella stupida, ¡maldicon! el puto tomate me ha hecho llorar más, ¡sí estoy llorando, ¿y qué?, mierda, y ese estupido bastardo entomatado... y ahora parece que lo escucho, genial!, ¡pero por que jodidos etoy pensando en él?..."_

Antonio

_"Bueno, he de admitir que realmente sus personalidades contrastan, vamos, que una es muy dulce y la otra demaciado agresiva, pero ella es... ¿qué? ¿dónde esta? ¿Lovi?, seguramente le afecto el comentario de Francis, pero ¡ella es linda a su modo!, en fin, la traere de vuelta, no tiene por que esconderse. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿tanto le afecto ese comentario? pero... ¡espera, esta llorando, mi Lovi esta llorando!"_ -Lovi- _"no me escucho, mi voz fue demacido baja, talvez si yo..."_ -Lovi, no llores-

Lovina

_"¡Pero por que jodidos diantres estoy pensando en él! si yo... ¿q-que diantres esta pasando? ¡¿de donde carajos salió este sujeto? ¡Maldicion que no estoy llorando!... pero... tal vez... no estaría mal... debo admitirlo... sus brazos se sienten tan... ¡Pero que mierda, no me puedo mover!... pero... su aroma es tan... ¡Oh maldición!, me siento mareada... debo alejarme... pero... no puedo..._

_**°°-Idiota que piensas hacer?**_

_**-No te preocupes pequeña no me pasara nada**_

_**-Pero aún así... yo...**_

_**-Pequeña, no llores...°° **_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Antonio se separó suavemente del abrazo tomando por los hambros a Lovina volteandola lentamente para verla a la cara. Lovina estaba roja a más no poder, tal vez fue por llorar ó quizas el abrazo del ojiverde ayudo, y sus ojos aún estaban cristalinos y pequeñas gotitas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, era la primera vez que ella estaba indefensa y vulnerable ante alguien más que no fuera ella misma, por su parte Antonio se quedo pasmado ante tal cuadro, Lovi, su Lovi, pequeña indefensa, tan linda , tan, tan...

-Fusosososo~oh Lovi que linda te vez

-Bastardo vete de aquí - dijo regresando a su tarea de cortar tomates -tus dos amigos bastardos te estaran esperando en la sala... vete no tardara en estar lista la cena...

X

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor cenado y platicando de todo y nada, Feli platicaba sobre la vida que llevaba en Venecia junto con su abuelo, de lo deliciosa que era la pasta, de lo divertido que era pasear en gondola y mil trivialidades más, todo parecía normal hasta que una pregunta indiscreta por parte de Francis hizo su aparición

-Feli _mon cheri_, no nos has dicho por que estas aquí?

-Vee~es que mi _sorella_ dijo que un español idiota la había secuestrado y me dijo que viniera a ayudarla- la mayor de las italianas se atraganto con lo que estaba comiendo, ¡mierda!, era la seguda vez que se atragantaba en la semana y por escuchar un comentario estúpido por parte de alguien aun más estúpido y lo peor del caso ¡sentía la cara caliente y todos la miraban con atención!

-¡_Sorella stupida_!- dijo con algo de dificultad -¡cuantas veces te tengo que decir que cuándo se come no se habla!

-Vee~ perdón _sorella_ yo...- pero una voz interrumpio la disculpa de Feli

-Oh~ Lovi estas tan roja como un tomate- dijo Antonio riendo cosa que a los demás les causo gracia

-¡Tu cállate bastardo entomatado, y ustedes bola de imbéciles no se rian, joder!, en cuánto a tí _sorella stupida_, cuándo piensas regresar a Italia?

-Vee~ no te preocupes _sorella_, no tengo prisa en regresar, ya te encontré, tengo vacaciones permanentes, quiero conocer la ciudad y además no tengo dinero para volver- dijo Feli con una sonrisa

-Feli- dijo Ludwing con un notorio sonrojo -si tu quieres yo te puedo llevar a conocer la ciudad

-¡De verdad! _grazie_- exclamo Feli notoriamente feliz, cosa que no le agrado nada a Lovina, pero antes de que ella hiciera algun reproche Antonio hablo primero

-En ese caso creo que lo más conveniente es que estes junto a Lovi, así que te puedes quedar aquí tambien!

-_Grazie_ Antonio- respondio Feli

-Porcierto Gilbo- comentó Antonio -¿ya tienes las llaves del departamento?

-Si, aquí las tengo ¿las quieres de una buena vez?

-Si~- respondio el ojiverde con una de sus inseparables sonrisas, Gilbert sacó las llaves de su pantalón y se las avento a Antonio para que este las cachara.

X

Felicia ya se había ido al cuarto que iba a compartir con su hermana, mientras tanto Lovina se quedó a lavar los platos, cuando acabó se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Antonio la estaba esperando.

-Ten Lovi- dijo aventandole una cajita, la chica la abrió y vio que en interior habían unas llaves

-¿Qué es eto bastardo?

-Son las llaves del departamento, despúes de todo dijiste que mañana te irias de aquí- Lovina guardó nuevamente las llaves en la cajita y se las regresó al ojiverde

-Guardalas batardo, despúes de todo vas a necesitar quien te ayude con la casa mientras tu trabajas

-¡Lovi~!- gritó dandole un gran abrazo muy apretado

-¡Sueltame, maldito bastardo pervertido!

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? merece revew? recuerden se aceptan tomatazos, criticas constructivas y sugerencias. Bye (^O^)


	5. Hoy no es mi día

Wolas~ *manos en la cintura y mira hacia ariba* wajajajaja ¡las vacaciones son geniales! la inspiracion llega a mi wajajajaja *retoma su auto control* bien, espero y les guste este capítulo, se me hizo un tanto cortito, pero si no lo ponía así no iban a tener gracia los capítulos que siguen, por cierto ¡mil gracias por sus revews! *limpia lagrimitas*, bien sigamos con las formalidades

**Decleimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece es del super asombroso Hidekas Himaruya-sama (si fuera mio Gilbert-sama saldría más seguido)

Enjoy! (^O^)/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5. Hoy no es mi día<p>

"-_¡Maldición! ¡puto Antonio! ¡putas reuniones de mierda!_"- pensaba Lovina mientras caminaba a prisa hacia su trabajo. No era su culpa, el bastardo entomatado era el culpable, él y solo él. Por su culpa se levanto tarde, ese imbécil no le hablo cuando se fue y no oyó cuando su estúpida hermana se fue con el idiota macho patatas, ¡joder! seguramente hoy no sería su día.

Y tan distraída estaba en culpar a medio jodido mundo y pensando las idioteces que le iba a decir el bastardo frances cuándo llegara que no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba.

-¡Hay! perdón- exclamo desde el suelo una chica rubia de ojos verdes.

-No, yo lo siento, no me fije- trato de disculparse la italiana

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída- dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo y Lovina le ayudaba a recoger lo que se le había caido a la otra chica -Gracias

-No, no hay problema- dijo Lovi con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica con la que había chocado por alguna razón le cayó bien. La rubia se alejo rapidamente, enseguida Lovina recordó que había un bastardo frances que la estaba esperando.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo por las pocas cuadras que quedaban para llegar al restaurat, cuando por fin llegó abrio estrepitosamente la puerta de la cocina.

-Si, si, si, ya se que llegué tarde ¡pero no es mi culpa!

-_Bonjour mon petit_

-Eh?... ah si, buenos días bastardo

-Valla que linda forma de empezar el día no crees? Llegando una hora tarde

-Claro idiota lo que tu digas

-Ah por cierto, será descontado de tu paga

-¡QUE! ¡Pero no es mi culpa, alguien se me atraveso en el camino y eso me entretuvo más!

-Excusas _mon cheri_, pero te puedo perdonar lo del sueldo

-¿Enserio?

-Si- y miró a la chica de una forma pervertida para luego acercarse a su oído -si dejas que te enseñe _l'amour _frances

-¡LARGATE A LA MIÉRDA MALDITO FRANCES PERVERTIDO, ALEJATE!- gritó de forma histerica pero fue interrupida por un chico bajito de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta.

-Emm... disculpe señor Bonnefoy...

-Toris _mon ami_ ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interrumpas cuándo estoy ocupado?

-Es que... la señorita que vino hace rato olvido esto- dijo mostrandole una cartera

-Uuu~ ¿cuánto dinero traerá?- y antes deque Francis intentara abrir la cartera sintio un manáso

-¡¿Que tú madre no te enseñó que no se esculcan las cosas de los demás?

-Oh~ _le petit_ Lovi si tiene modales aunque no parezca

-Tsk, como sea- dijo guardando sus cosas en una especie de locker para dedicarse a lavar platos, mientras tanto Francis guardaba la pequeña cartera en su pantalón.

-Muy bien Lovi, está tarde te acompañare a la casa de _Antonie _

-¿Para que?

-Ocupo hablar con él _mon cheri_

-Se puede saber de que ?

-Valla, así que resultaste ser curiosa ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

-Idiota- murmuro la chica con un monumental sonrojo.

Mientras tanto Felicia y Ludwing caminaban por una de las tantas pequeñas calles de Madrid platicando las trivialidades del día, cuándo pasaron justo en frente de una pequeña boutique en donde solicitaban una empleada

-Ludwing mira- dijo señalando el cartel -vamos a entrar, quieres?- a lo que el alemán solo asintio.

Al entrar vieron a una chica castaña de pelo largo, la cuál estaba detras de la caja registradora.

-Vee~- la chica al oir esto levanto su vista del catálogo que estaba revisando

-Hola en que les... ¡Lud, que sorpresa! ¿cómo estas?

-Hola Elizabetha, bien gracias

-¿Y como esta tu hermano?

-Igual que siempre- contestó con simpleza

-Por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende, pero que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, en realidad ella- dijo señalando a Feli -viene por lo del cartel que tienes afuera

-¿El trabajo?- la italiana asintio -¿y cómo te llamas?

-Felicia Vargas- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Elizabetha la miraba con atención

-Pues bien Felicia, como eres amiga de Lud creo que no necesitas referencias... tienes el trabajo

-¡De verdad! _Grazie-_ dijo tomando la mano de Elizabetha

-Entonces creo que es necesario quitar ese cartel, ¡Matty!- una chica rubia ceniza con un corte tipo melena y un rizo largo en forma de tirabuzon, de ojos azules con gafas aparecio -Matty, ella es Felicia trabajara con nosotras desde mañana

-Mucho gusto- dijo en una forma timida y con un tono muy suave de voz

-Matty hazme un favor- dijo Elizabetha podrías quitar el cartel que esta allá afuera- Matty asintio dirigiendose hacia donde le dijeron

-Vee~ y mañana a que hora debo llegar?- Elizabetha se quedo pesativa unos cuantos segundos

-Abrimos a las 10, pero llegamos media hora antes para acomodar la mercancía...

-Vee~! Ok~- dijo de forma efusiva mientras agitaba los barzos

-Feli ya nos tenemos que ir- le dijo Ludwing en un susurro a la castaña

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana ¡_ciao_!

-Gracias Elizabetha- dijo Ludwing en forma de despedida

-No hay problema, me saludas a Gilbert!- contesto la chica del pelo largo. Mientras Ludwing y Felicia se alejaban otro sujeto llego al pequeño local.

-Hola Eli- dijo un sujeto alto de piel clara con pelo castaño con ojos violetas que estaban protejidos por unos anteojos cuadrados de fina montura

-¡Roderich! q-que sorpresa, que haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, por cierto Eli ¿ese sujeto que salió con la chica no era el hermano del idiota de Gilbert?

-Si, era él, al parecer está teniendo una cita con esa chica, Felicia, mañana empieza a trabajar aquí

-Ya veo, entonces... estas muy ocupada ?

-Nop, de hecho estamos a punto de cerrar ¿por?

-Estaba pensando... mañana voy a tocar en un lugar y pense que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme y después ir a otro lugar- dijo Roderich desviando un poco la vista

-Me encantaría- dijo ella con una sonrisa -pero que tal si me esparas y vamos a tomar un café- a lo que él asintio con una pequeña sonrisa

X

Una chica caminaba por una de las tantas calles de Madrid cuando el sonido de su móvil la distrajo

-Diga?

_-Hola Emma, como estas?_

-Govert! que gusto, bien y tú?

-_Bien, oye, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, que te parece si hoy te invito a cenar?, tu sabes, para platicar sobre lo que nos ha pasado en este tiempo_

-Lo siento, hoy quede de verme con unos amigos de la universidad...

_-Oh... ya veo... tal vez, otro día?_

-Tal vez,... me tengo que ir, estoy a punto de llegar... adios

-_Adios_

X

Francis y Lovina caminaban hacia la casa de Antonio, la curiosidad estaba matando por dentro a Lovina ¿por que jodidos lo quería ver si anoche estuvieron viendose las putas caras hasta la madrugada?

-¿Que te pasa _mon cheri_?

-Nada, solo pensaba, por que jodidos quieres ver al bastardo entomatado?

-Curiosa Lovi, curiosa- dijo Francis con una pequeña sonrisa

-Cállate bastardo!- grito ella con el ceño fruncido.

Llegaron a la casa, la italiana dejo pasar a Francis, ella se fue a la cocina alegando que tenía que preparar la cena, después de todo el bastardo llegaría con hambre, además de que no le agradaba la idea de estar sola con el frances pervertido. Poco después llamaron a la puerta de entrada, oyó que la puerta era abierta y Francis saludaba a alguien muy efusivamente seguido de una voz de chica, _"seguro es mi sorella stupida"_ pensó, por lo tanto no prestó mucha importancia.

Mientras tanto en la sala

-Emma _mon cheri_, llegaste demaciado temprano

-Enserio!, bueno, la verdad es que hace más de tres meses que no veo a Antonio y la sola idea de verlo me emociona- un típico sonido de cacerolas salió de la cocina robando la atención de Emma -Mentiroso- dijo en un tono acusador a Francis -me dijiste que no había llegado- y terminando de decir esto se hecho a correr hacia la cocina

-No, Emma espera!...- demaciado tarde

-¡Antonio!, ¡como... tú...- dijo pasmada ante la imagen frente a ella, una chica castaña con un mandil, cocinando. La castaña volteo

-Tú...

* * *

><p>Que tal? ah! por cierto Emma es Belgica y Govert es Holanda, wajajajaja.<p>

En fin... ¿merece revew? recuerden se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Bye (^O^)/


	6. Esto es guerra

Wolas~, waaaa~ mil gracias por sus revews, o~jojojojo al parecer les gusto el capítulo anterior, así que aquí esta lo que sigue, pero... a mi parecer me quedo muy fail, pero lo compensa lo que sigue de esto muajajajaja. Aun así no estoy muy segura de poder actualizar tan rápido ¡haaaa~ maldita escuela! apenas una p*** semana de clases y ya quiero que vuelvan a ser vacaciones ¬¬U (y pensar que tengo que esperarme dos largos y horribles meses para volver a vagabundear de nuevo =.=#). Pero en fin... hare lo que pueda y lo que mis awesomes habilidades me permitan. Y pido disculpas por si se llegan a encontrar faltas de ortografía. Demonios! esta vez me pase de largo con las anotaciones, total ya no los distraigo y a lo que vinieron:

**Decleimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6. Esto es guerra<p>

Las dos chicas se miraban fijamente, no sabían como reaccionar, Lovina estaba confundida, y Emma, su cara era indesifrable.

-Tu eres...

-La chica con la que choque esta mañana...- concluyó la frase Lovina.

Francis se acerco a la cocina, quedandose estatico en el marco de la puerta

-Valla, veo que se conocen

-Si, tuvimos la suerte de tropezar esta mañana- dijo la castaña

-Mucho gusto Emma Peeters- saludo la rubia recobrandola sonrisa

-Lovina Vargas- contesto la italiana, ahora ella era la que tenía una cara indesifrable. La tensión se hacía visible, era tan densa que bien se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y el silencio era incomodo, afortunadamente llamaron a la puerta en ese instante relajando un poco el ambiente.

-Yo... yo voy a ver quien es- dijo Francis retirandose de la cocina. La tensión se volvio a hacer presente, pero Emma rompió el silencio.

-Esto... quien eres? digo, tu estas aquí y cocinado...

-Yo...

-Ah! ya se! ¡eres la chica del aseo!

-A-ase-o!- murmuro Lovina evidentemente enojada haciendo que una pequeña vena saltara de su cien -no, yo no hago el aseo!

-No?, entonces si no eres la sirvienta ¿que haces en la casa de MI Antonio?

_"¡¿QUE? ¡EL BASTARDO TIENE NOVIA Y NUNCA ME LO DIJO!"_ penso Lovina, más no pudo contestarle pues el tipico "vee~" de su hermana se oyo seguido de los gritos de esta.

-¡_Sorella, sorella_!- dijo corriendo dirigiendose a la cocina seguida de Francis

-¡Aquí estoy!- en tanto Emma estaba observando todo en modo WTF?

-Vee~!, vee~! _sorella, sorella_, el paseo por la ciudad fue divertido, Ludwing me llevo a conocer muchos lugares, además ya tengo trabajo!

-Que bien Felicia, me alegro por tí

-¿Vee~?- la respuesta de Lovina saco de onda a Feli, normalmente le gritaría y la insultaría, pero no fue así, algo andaba mal, enseguida noto a la chica que también estaba en la cocina -¿Quien es ella?- Francis intervino en esa pequña charla

-Oh, Feli _mon cheri_ ella es Emma es amiga del grandioso Bad Friens Trio, pero más especificamente de _mon ami Antonie,_ trabajaron juntos hace algunos meses antes de que lo despidieran.

Mientras Francis hablaba Lovina empezó a mirar con odio a Emma, ya no le parecía tan agradable como en la mañana y sobre todo ¡era la desgraciada novia del jodido español desgraciado infeliz! ¿¡que cojones hacia Lovina ahí metida? bueno en parte el bastardo entomatado tenía la culpa, mira que meterla de esa forma a su casa, y ahora llega esa fulana insultandola ¡por dios, compararla con una jodida sirvienta! eso era demaciado.

Por su parte Emma miraba con recelo a la mujer frente a ella ¿que estaba haciendo en la casa de SU Antonio?, bueno, en realidad no era SU Antonio, pero como si lo fuera ¿por que no le dijo Francis que él tenía novia y que además vivía con él?, eso era el colmo.

El móvil de Francis sono distrayendo la atención de las chicas

-Diga... ¡claro que sí _mon ami_!... ¿a que hora?... claro voy para allá... no te preocupes _mon cheri_, yo le digo... ¡ah!, se me olvidaba, te tengo una sorpresa... ya la veras,_ au revoir_ - colgo el móvil y dirigiendose a la chica ojiverde -Emma _mon cheri,_ se te olvido esto en la mañana- dijo dandole la cartera

-Gracias Francis, con razón no la encontraba- mientras tanto Lovina estaba que se la llevaba la jodida, ¡defendió la cartera del enemigo! ¡Mierda!

-Bueno chicas, Emma y yo nos retiramos~

-Pe-pero Francis yo...-tartamudeo la rubia

-Ya nos vamos Emma- Francis se acerco al oido de la chica y le susurro algo que hizo que su cara cambiara de semblante

-Bueno~- dijo Emma con una sonrisa gatuna -si es así... Felicia verdad?- dijo dirigiendose a la castaña más joven -un placer haberte conocido... y por cierto- ahora dirigiendose a Lovina -que gusto encontrartte de nuevo.

Después de eso se dirigio hacia la puerta de entrada y Francis se despidio de las italianas haciendo un gesto con la mano para seguir rápidamente a la rubia. Segundos después se oyó como se abrio y cerro la puerta, ambas chicas estaban en una especie de shock. No acababan de entender lo que había pasado ahí, sobre todo Feli, pero algo era seguro para Lovina, tenía hambre y el bastardo entomatado estaba por llegar y también tendría hambre, y la cena aún no estaba lista, pero...¿que cojones le habia dicho Francis a esa chica para convencerla de que se fueran?

X

Las dos chicas italianas estaban cenando, ya era tarde y el bastardo entomatado no aparecía. Feli platicaba sobre los lugares que conoció y las personas con las que iba a trabajar, pero Lovina estaba más callada de lo habitual. Usualmente le estaría gritando a su hermana que mientras se come no se habla, o que la boca solo se abre para comer, o simplemente estaría gritandole que no acercara a Ludwing mientras le dedicaba una que otra maldición, pero ese silencio era perturbador.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y sin pensarlo mucho Lovina se levantó de la silla y fue corriendo a contestar, muy bien no solo estaba más callada de lo normal, si no más rara...

-Diga

_-¡Hola Lovi!_

-Bastardo la cena se esta enfriando...

-_Eh? la cena?, no te dijo nada Francis?_

-Ese idiota no me dijo nada

_-Entonces perdón, me aseguro que te diria que hoy no llegaría a cenar, Gilbert nos invito unos tragos y..._

_-Antonio, cariño, te estamos esperando, deja ya ese aparato y vente-_ dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado de la linea que Lovina reconocio fácilmente... Emma...

_-Te decía Lovi, yo..._

-¡Callate!, ¡Bastardo idiota, muerete y no regreses!

Había colgado

-_Sorella _¿que sucede?- preguntó Feli tratando de no incomodar a su hermana

-Regresa al comedor Feli

-Pero...

-¡Con un demonio que termines de cenar!- Feli espantada regresó al comedor dejando sola a Lovina -_Stupido_ Antonio

X

Un despertador sonaba constantemente, la tediosa alarma no dejaba dormir.

-Feli, apaga esa mierda de despertador de una buena vez- dijo Lovina con una voz un tanto adormilada -Felicia, con una mierda levantate y apaga eso!- levantó un poco más la voz -¡Joder s_orella stupida _que apagues esa puta mierda!- dijo levantandose y pateando a Feli para que se despertara, para despues apagar el jodido despertador

-Vee~ _sorella_ aún tengo sueño~

-¡Joder Feli! levántate y cambiate mientras preparo el desayuno

Lovina bajo las escaleras, olia bien. Llego a la cocina y Antonio a demás de tener puesto su impecable traje negro que usaba para ir a oficina tenía puesto un mandil y...

-¿Que estas haciendo bastardo?

-¡Lovi buenos días! yo... bueno... a decir verdad me senti mal por lo que pasó anoche y pense que talvez un desayuno lo compensaría- maldición, conoce su punto débil

-Entonces te sientes miserable por despreciar mi cena e irte con tu novia Emma- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

-Novia? Emma? no~ Lovi- dijo riendo -ella solo es una buena amiga con la cuál trabajaba antes y hace tiempo que no la veia... ¿por que, estas celosa?- dijo él con una risita y un cabezaso salió directo a su estomago

-¡Claro que no bastardo!- dijo molesta para luego sentarse en el pequeño antecomedor de la cocina -¡que haces ahí paradote como idiota, estoy esperando mi desayuno!- Antonio solo sonrie, de alguna forma sabe que Lovi ya lo perdono. Feli mientras tanto, solo miraba toda la escena desde la escalera.

El ojiverde le sirvio el desayuno a la tsundere italiana para después quitarse el mandil y dirigirse a la puerta

-Bien Lovi, me voy!

-No piensas comer algo?

-¡Lovi, te preocupas por mi!

-¡Callate!- dijo con un leve sonrojo siguiendo a Antonio -¡pero más te vale que hoy si llegues a cenar bastardo!

-No te preocupes- una gran sonrisa aperecio en su rostro, mientras abría la puerta de entrada - te lo prometo- y al decir esto cerro la puerta tras de sí y en el rostro de Lovina aparecio una pequeña sonrisa

-Vee~ Antonio es muy guapo y simpático verdad?

-Si, pero... ¡_sorella stupida_! ¡¿a que hora te piensas cambiar para ir a tu trabajo?

-¡Vee~! ¡vee~!¡voy a llegar tarde! ¡vee~!- Felicia subio corriendo dejando sola a Lovina.

No tenía remedio, después de todo el bastardo entomatado tenía la culpa, él y solo él. ¿Como logro enamorarse de ese idiota en tan solo una semana? Quien sabe. Pero para ella algo era un hecho

-Emma... esto es guerra...

* * *

><p>Kyaaa~ Lovi defiende lo que es suyo!. Por cierto lo de Peeters me dijo google-sama que es uno de los apellidos más comunes de Belgica, no quize utilizar el conocido Van Dijk por que tengo algunos planes macabros para ese apellido muajajaja.<p>

Merece revew? Recuerden se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, galletas, Antonios, etc... Bye! (^O^)/


	7. ¿Extraños?

Wolas~! *se arrodilla y se inclina unas 500 veces seguidas* perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón,perdón~, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, es que la maldita escuela consume todo mi tiempo, a eso agregenle las tareas, el trabajo, la falta de imaginación (la muy infeliz se fue de vacaciones) que provocó un pequeño cofcofcofgrancofcofcof bloqueo mental, pero creo que todo volvio a la normalidad(?), en fin antes de comenzar quiero agradecerles por sus revews y favoritos ^^. Ah! y otra cosa más, en este capítulo las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes~~ así que fijense en los detalles y en donde vean un asterisco(*) feliz (se oye pervertido, pero simplemente todas mis cosas son felices(?)) inserten este link en youtube: /watch?v=L5XCvZU2_JI cierren sus ojos e imaginen la escena *suspira*. Ahora si a lo que vinieron, nos leemos en las notitas del final

**Declaimer**(ya se me olvido, se escribe así?)**:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7. ¿Extraños?<p>

Para Antonio el día había transcurrido de una manera extraña, por una parte no acababa de comprender el comportamiento de Lovi, pero al final de todo le resultaba divertido y por que no, agradable. La repentina aparición de Emma era por otra parte, muy reconfortante, su gran amiga lo había contactado de alguna forma y eso lo hacía feliz, pues era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía realmente.

Pero lo más extraño estaría a punto de comenzar esa noche.

-¡Toño! el asombroso yo te invita a tomar unos tragos otra vez

-Lo siento Gilbo, no puedo, tengo un compromiso...

-Compromiso?... ¡quedaste de cenar y tener una asombrosa noche de pasión con la buenota de Emma?

-Jajajaja ¿asombrosa noche de pasión? jajajajaja vamos, que eso solo lo diría Francis, y no quede con Emma

-¿Entonses con quien?

-Con Lovi

-¡QUE! ¡Antonio estas loco!... Como se te ocurre cambiar a Emma por Lovina, ¡Lovina!, digo una cosa es que este como quiere, pero su caracter hace que todo se valla a la...- Gilbert no termino su frase, la típica sonrisa de Antonio había desaparecido y una sombra cubrio sus ojos

-El hecho que seas mi amigo no te da deercho de hablar así de ella- dijo de una manera seria y un tanto intimidante

-¿Entonces tú...?

-No lo sé...- dijo mirando al suelo para luego volver a recuperar su sonrisa -nos vemos mañana Gilbo!

-Antonio!- gritó el albino haciendo que el ojiverde volteara -mañana es domingo, nadie viene a trabajar

-¡Entonces hasta el lunes!- Antonio salió del edificio encaminandose hacia su carro, cuando una voz conocida lo distrajo

-¡Bastardo!- el chico volteo encontrandose al Lovina hecha toda una visión. Usaba un vestido color verde seco con vuelos, el cuál le llegaba a las rodillas, los zapatos y la cartera le hacian juego al vestido, además de una diadema dorada que adornaba su cabello y resaltaba su extraño rizo

-Lo-Lovi, que...sorpresa, que haces aquí?

-No quiero cenar viendo la cara de mi _sorella stupida-_ dijo con un leve rubor -así que pensé que deberías llevarme a cenar...

**°°-Pequeña! que haces aquí?**

**-Quería ver tu estúpida cara**

**-¡Y tu familia!**

**-Qué se vallan al demonio, yo... quiero estar con tigo... v-vamos a caminar por el puerto ¿quieres?**

**-¡Pequeña!°°**

-Tierra al bastardo entomatado, tierra al bastardo entomatado, idiota~, se te desconecto el cerebro?

-Q-qué?

-Qué si se te desconecto el cerebro bastardo?

-No... yo... ¡no es nada!- dijo con una sonrisa -vamos, conozco un buen lugar, te va a gustar

-Más te vale idiota

Subieron al carro, a los pocos minutos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, ni muy lujoso pero tampoco de tan mala muerte, al entrar una suave melodía de piano amenizaba el ambiente.

-Y... ¿que te parece?

-No esta mal, pero pudiste haberme llevado a un mejor lugar

-Vamos Lovi~, no seas así, mira- dijo señalando una mesa -allá hay un buen lugar

-Pero es hasta el fondo bastardo

-Andale Lovi, vamos~!

-Solo porque tengo hambre...

Caminaron hasta la mesa,y mientras se acomodaban observaron que el chico que tocaba el piano se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos y estaba dandoles la espalda, un mesero se acerco a ellos tomandoles la orden, poco después de eso el joven pianista terminó su interpretacion, teniendo como respuesta el aplauso del público.

-¿Te gusto eso bastardo?

-Si, mucho ¿a ti no?- dijo Antonio con una de sus sonrisas

-Cualquier idiota con una partitura puede tocar el piano- le contestó sin prestar mucho interes

-Bueno, yo no diria eso, yo no sabría como tocar el piano aún con una partitura- confesó Antonio

-Es que tu eres un caso especial, bastardo- dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Pero...- Antonio calló cuando un sujeto se paro detras de Lovina

-Disculpe señorita- dijo el sujeto detras de ella, Lovina volteo y observo a un tipo castaño con lentes y ojos violetas -si tan molesta le parecio mi interpretación, por que no pasa a tocar algo para nosotros- replicó el chico lo más alto que pudo para que los empleados y comensales lo escucharan perfectamente.

-¿QUE? no... yo...no- la cara de Lovina reflejaba claramente terror

-Vamos Lovi, animate, ¿o no sabes tocar el piano?

-S-si, pe-pero, yo...- Antonio se levantó de su asiento, tomando por la muñeca a Lovina para llevarla hacia donde estaba el piano. ¡Mierda!, quien se cree ese idiota para tratarla así, ¡esta es la segunda vez que toma una decisión por su estupida cuenta!.

Todo fue cuestión de sugundos, y derepente, ante ella estaba el piano, la gente aplaudiendole y el español entomatado con una gran y estúpida sonrisa invitandola a tocar una melodía. Maldición, el bastardo se aprovecha de su buena voluntad.

Lovina empezó a acariciar las teclas del piano,* a decir verdad era muy buena. Antonio estaba más que sorprendido, no conocía esa faceta de Lovina, "su lado sensible" le bautizó él, aunque sabía que si lo mensionaba, lo más problable es que se ganaría un cabezazo por parte de la chica, pero aún así era muy lido verla interpretar esa canción...

**°°-Que linda música,pero la chica es aún más linda ¿quien es?**

**-Es la hija del gobernaador jefe, pero dicen que tiene un caracter de los mil demonios**

**-Mmm...¡creo que sera interesante!°° **

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la interpretación de Lovina fue excelente, los halagos caian por si solos, causandole a la joven italiana una enorme satisfacción.

-Valla, realmente la felicito señorita- dijo el joven de los anteojos, cuando la voz de otra chica capto su atencion

-¡Felicia!- tanto el chico de los anteojos como Lovina voltearon, viendo a una chica de pelo castaño hasta la cintura y de ojos color verdes -¡Feli que haces... aquí...?- valla sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio su error, la chica era muy parecida, pero claramente se notaba que no era la persona que ella nombro - yo... lo siento te confundi con alguien más- dijo la ojiverde un tanto apenada

-¿Con Felicia Vargas?- preguntó Lovina alzando una ceja

-Si, la conoces?

-Es mi estúpida hermana...

-Enserio?- la italiana asintio con la cabeza - yo soy Elizabeta Hedervary, trabajo con tu hermana!

-Un placer, Lovina Vargas- dijo extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo, al mismo tiempo que el chico de los lentes se acercaba a Elizabeta

-Y yo soy Roderich Eldenstein

-Igual, un placer- dijo extendiendole la mano de igual manera, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella

-Hey Eli! como estas?- dijo una voz muy familiar y extremadamente feliz

-¡Toño, que sorpresa! ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a cenar con Lovi~!- dijo pasando un brazo detras de los hombros de la italiana, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente -¿Y tú?

-Yo vine a escucharlo- contestó Elizabeta tomando la mano de Roderich - pero los presento... Roderich, el es Antonio, es amigo de Gilbert y Antonio el es Roderich, un muy buen amigo mío- ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos.

-Eli, ya nos tenemos que ir- comentó el chico de las gafas

-Enserio?- Roderich asintio dandole a entender con la mirada que estaban estorbando -entonces fue un placer conocerte Lovina- dijo mientras la abrazaba, para luego mirar a Antonio -¡nos vemos luego Toño!- se despidió Eli con una sonrisa tomada del brazo de Roderich al mismo tiempo que se dirigian a la salida.

-Esa chica es algo extraña- murmuró Lovina

-Tu crees?- respondió Antonio

-Tsk, como sea, pero regresemos a la mesa tengo hambre

-Ok, Lovi- contestó el español con una gran sonrisa. No tardaron mucho el llegar a su mesa, se acomodaron y empezaron a comer, pero algo no terminaba de convencer a Antonio, y le inquietaba un poco la reacción que pudiera tener Lovina, pero aún así decidió preguntar

-Lovi

-¿Que quieres bastardo?

-¿En donde aprendiste a tocar el piano?- la castaña se detuvo en seco, para luego mirar el plato y jugar con el tenedor

-Yo... poco después de que mis padres murieran fuimos a vivir con mi abuelo... él... insistia en que teníamos que distraernos con algo... y a mi hermana y a mi nos inscribio en una academia de música, al principio pensé que todo era una maldita mierda, pero... aún así aprendí a tocar el piano y Felicia el violín

-Yo... lo siento Lovi... no sabía...

-Ya dejalo así, no importa

-Pero aún así fue lindo oirte tocar el piano

¿Cómo era tan fácil que por algunos simples comentarios que solía hacer Antonio la cara de Lovina se ruborizara tan sencillamente? ni ella misma lograba entenderlo

-C-cállate idiota, mientras se come no se habla!

X

-Fue una noche muy divertida Lovi- dijo Antonio bajando del auto

-Divertida no sería la palabra correcta, yo la llamaría interesante- contestó la italiana imitando a Antonio, para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la casa

-Por cierto, mañana tu tampoco trabajas verdad?

-No, es mi día libre

-Y Feli?

-Creo que ella trabaja hasta medio día

-Entonces... que te parece si mañana tenemos una cita!

-Eh?

* * *

><p>Muajajajaja, Lovina aceptara su oferta, y si acepta, que pasara en esa cita, no dejen de ver el próximo capítulo a la misma hora y en el mismo canal, en su programa favorito... (?) ok lo anterior no era necesario. Por cierto la cancion se llama "Strangers In The Night" del maestro Frank Sinatra, busquen lo que dice la letra, creo que esta cancion identifica mucho a este par (bueno, solo en el fic).<p>

Y bien?... merece revew?, se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas, Antonios, Lovinos, galletas, patatas, zapatos viejos, pianos, pianistas, de todo menos recordatorios maternales. Bye! (^O^)/


	8. Una cita por Madrid

Wolas~, pido una disculpa por actualizar hasta este momento, pero tengo dos buenas excusas, la primera es que no queria subir este capi hasta tener terminado el nueve y cuando lo acabe, me enferme de tal manera que literalmente me estaba muriendo, casi me hospitalizan, pero lo bueno es que solo fue el susto y no fue nada grave, aun así agradezco su infinita paciencia. Y como todos pidieron cita ¡habra cita! pero bueno aclaro un poco como esta el recorriodo de Toño y Lovi, ellos empiezan su paseo en el "Campo del Moro" caminan y llegan a la "Puerta del Sol" (valla, que hemos oido mucho de este sitio gracias al M15), este lugar esta rodeado de una variada y selecta zona comercial. Más o menos al caminar del Campo a la Puerta se hace un tiempo aproximado de 30 min. claro que como van de cita pues se detienen que aquí, que allá y claro hacen un poquito de más tiempo, por cierto, aclaro, jamás he ido a España si tengo algún errorsillo por ahí me dicen y lo corregire, ¡no soy perfecta, Dios, no me peguen, google-sama tiene la culpa!

Pero ya fue mucho sobre mi, a lo que venimos, nos leemos al final.

**Desclaimer** (o algo así)**:** Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8. Una cita por Madrid<p>

-Mira Lovi, no te parece encantadora la vista!

-Pues no es la gran cosa- mentira, la vista que ofrecia el Campo del Moro era más que esplendida, pero, ¿cómo demonios terminó en esa situación?, quien sabe, tal vez fue un momento de debilidad o estupidez o ambas cosas.

_Flash Back_

-Vee~ _sorella_, ya me voy

-Si, adios, dejame dormir- dijo Lovina más dormida que despierta, bostezo, y ya se estaba quedando dormida nuevamente cuando una voz jodidamente alegre la volvio a despertar

-¡Lovi~ buenos días~, ya levantate, tenemos muchos lugares que recorrer hoy!- decia o más bien gritaba el español mientras le pinchaba las mejillas a la castaña

-¡PUTA MADRE ANTONIO, ES DOMINGO DEJA DE ESTAR JODIENDO, MIERDA!

-Vamos Lovi- dijo sonriendo -nos vamos a divertir mucho, es más ya esta listo el desayuno, anda, cambiate, desayunamos y nos vamos!

-Joder... y quien te dijo que que había aceptado tu estúpida idea...- gruñia la chica mientras fruncia el ceño, a lo que Antonio solo sonrio guñando un ojo

-Y te llevo a comer a donde tu quieras y lo que tu quieras...- como carajos podía convencerla de una manera tan estúpidamente fácil, mierda, maldita debilidad hacia la comida

-Maldición, esta bien, tu ganas bastardo

_Fin del Flash Back_

En fin lo importante es que ya estaba ahí compartiendo una hermosa vista con él, claro, que nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta.

Ya era un poco más del medio día y no muy lejos de ahí, en la pequeña boutique donde trabajaba Feli se preparaban para cerrar el establecimiento.

-Bien chicas, en cuanto acabemos de acomodar nos vamos a comer, ¡yo invito!- dijo Eli cargando unas cajas

-¡Vee~ si~ que sea pasta~!- gritaba Feli mientras movia efusivamente los brazos, pero alguien interrumpio su entretenida charla

-Kesesesese, ¡el asombroso yo acaba de llegar, siéntanse felices y halagadas con mi maravillosa presencia!

-¡Gilbert!- saludo Eli -que desagradable sorpresa, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-Vee~ Gilbert como estas?

-Kesese, hola Feli- decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza -west esta afuera si lo quieres saludar- sin decir más Feli salió corriendo para saludar a Ludwing, mientras gritaba el nombre de este acompañadado de muchos vee~ -Jajajaja parece que mi _bruder_ ya tiene novia

-Jajajaja, si, así parece, pero no me has dicho por que estas aquí?

-Andaba por aquí y decidí visitar a la marimacho para que saliera con mi asombrosa persona

-Lo siento Gil, ya quede con las chicas para ir a comer, después Rode pasara por mi para ir al teatro

-Vamos nena, ahorita podemos desaparecer de una manera asombrosa- decía el albino mientras pasaba un brazo detras de los hombros de Eli -nos fugaremos y dejaremos botado al estupido señorito podrido- un golpe salió directo a la cabeza del ojirojo y este reprimió un grito de dolor, ante todo la imagen de soy asombroso debe prevalecer -¿¡Que te pasa marimacho, te volviste loca o que!- un aura oscura aparecio al rededor de Elizabetha

-De mi puedes decir lo que quieras pero no permitiré que ofendas a Roderich- otro golpe volvio a estamparse en la cabeza del albino, despés de eso Eli tomó su bolso y salió de la tienda ante la mirada atónita de Gilbert, él simplemente fruncio el ceño al ver que la marimacho lo había dejado botado, suspiró, pero sintió una extraña presencia a su lado, bajó la vista y se encontró con los ajos azules de Matty, al instante la chica se sonrojo, ya que nunca había tenido contacto visual con él, ni siquiera recordaba en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí que el peliplata le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Gilbert se puso algo tenso, mientras comenzaba a revolver su cabello algo nervioso

-Emm... ¿tu quien eres?

...

-Vee~ ¿que habra pasado Ludwing?- preguntó Feli poco después que Elizabetha salió de la boutique sumamente enojada

-No lo sé pero realmente parecía molesta

-¡Waa~! eso significa que ya no habra pasta!

-¿Pasta?, ¿las invitó a comer?

-Si, pero...- el móvil de Felicia sonó justo en ese momento -_Ciao~... ¡nonno!_

X

-Maldición bastardo, como se te ocurre hacerme caminar hasta acá?

-Anda Lovi, que no es tanto, y es más agradable por que puedes observar todo con más detenimiento

-¡¿Detenimiento?, ¡mierda!

-Jajajaja, vale, vale, pero son lindos los lugares por donde hemos pasado ¿o no?

-Tal vez, he visto mejores, ¡¿pero por que mierda no te trajiste tu puto auto? ¡ya me canse maldición!

-Ey Lovi, te prometí que te llevaría a comer a donde tu quisieras y lo que quisieras ¿cierto?

-Cierto- replicó ella

- Pues ya que estamos aquí escoge tu el lugar

-Mmm... me agrada ese sitio- dijo señalando un pequeño restaurate en donde las mesas estaban dispuestas afuera y adentro del establecimiento, en cada una había una pequeña pecera de cristal con muy poca agua y una flor flotando adentro de estas.

Escogieron una mesa dentro del restaurante. Lovina pidió paella para los dos, después de todo, Antonio la había invitado y no desperdiciaria esa oportunidad para... ¡comer! ¡si, comer! ¡solo pidió paella porque se le antojaba!, si eso, se le antojaba...

Antonio reclinaba su cara sobre su mano izquierda, apoyandose en el codo y con la otra mano jugueteaba perezosamente con el tenedor, demaciado ocupado en ver a la chica frente a él ¿como era posible que se sintiera tan atrido hacia ella en tan solo dos semanas? tal vez, por que a pesar de ser tan agresiva, solía demostrar que podía ser una chica frágil y dulce, aunque claro, ella lo negaba rotundamente, pero... había algo más, era difícil de explicar, era como si desde mucho antes la hubiera conocido, talvez por eso la llevo a su casa y sentía esa extraña sensación de que todo esta completo cuando la mira a los ojos, y esas raras y pequeñas sonrisas que a veces suele dar la chica, son más que suficientes para que él se sienta feliz

**°°-Te he dicho que tienes unos lindos ojos muy expresivos**

**-¡C-cállate!**

**-¿Por que si es verdad?**

**-Como si en lo unico que te fijaras fueran mis ojos, maldito pervertido**

**-Tienes razón, también me gustan esas pequeñas sonrisas que ocultas°° **

-Bastardo, bastardo~

-Eh? que?- dijo él un poco distraido, como despertando de un sueño

-No has comido y estas más callado de lo normal

-No te preocupes, yo... solo pensaba

-Oh ya piensas~, y en que si se puede saber?

-En que te ves muy linda cuando comes- la cara de Lovina alcanzó un nivel casi olimpico de rojo en su cara

-C-cállate m-maldito bastardo pervertido!

-Jajajaja ¡Lovi, pareces un tomatito!

-I-idota- mustio ella regresando a su comida

Pocas veces en su vida Lovina pudo decir que realmente se estaba divirtiendo, después de todo, quien se podia resistir a la sonrisa ta encanta...idiota del español entomatado, pero sobre todo no podía negar que se sentía feliz de que por fin, alguien además de su hermana, se tomara tantas molestias por ella, a pesar de su caracter y además de que... ese sentimiento le era completamente familiar.

La comida transcurrio sin más novedad, quizás tal vez, uno que otro comentario que hacía que la chica se sonrojara y que el español riera a carcajadas

-Oye Lovi~

-Mmmm?

-¿Que te parece si entramos a cada local de la plaza para distraernos un poco?

-Me siento muy cansada bastardo, en mi vida me habían hecho caminar de ese modo

-Vamos Lovi, por favor~- dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro

-Maldito bastardo manipulador... tu ganas- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa

¿En que momento empezaron a bromear como si fueran viejos amigos? quien sabe, solamente se podía observar a una joven pareja charlando y caminando por la plaza, él parecía divertido con los gritos que la chica soltaba de vez en cuando, al mismo tiempo que el hablaba sin parar, sus ojos reflejaban una candidez que se perdían en la inmensa galería de aparadores, pero algo en su expresión decía que no miraba a la chica de esa manera. Por otra parte ella lo escuchaba y respondía con algunas palabras que resultaban en una cara graciosa por parte del español.

X

El viento soplaba calidamente, haciendo que su vestido ondeara al compas de este. El crepúsculo se hacía presente, tiñendo de un hermoso dorado al cielo y el mar, a lo lejos se podía observar como las olas se rompian en un lejano acantilado, mientras que ella estaba parada a la orilla del mar, y el agua acariciaba sus pies. Se sentía relajada, que más podía desear, espera... hacía falta algo, y era importante... pero ¿que era?

-chiara~- esa voz... tan familiar...pero ¿quien es?

-Chiara- la voz se acercaba ¿acaso es lo que faltaba? ¿pero a quien llama esa voz?

-Chiara!- su corazón se acelero aún más cuando una mano tocó su hombro

-¡Lovina!

-¿¡Eh!- la castaña abrio los ojos ¿donde jodidos estaba? parecía el interior de un auto y se movia

-Valla Lovi, si que tienes el sueño pesado

-¿Sueño?

-Si, te quedaste dormida recien nos subimos al taxi

-¿Y por que me despiertas?

-Bueno... ya vamos a llegar- valla respuesta, y como no quería que se quedara dormida si caminaron como locos, además que en el interior del auto había aire acondicionado y el asiento era suave y acoginado y el hombro del bastardo era comodo y...¿¡EL HOMBRO DEL BASTARDO!, como si se tratara de un resorte se alejo lo más que pudo de él y un lindo color rojo iluminaba su cara

-Jajajaja, valla joven, que su novia es bastante timida- reia el conductor del taxi y antes de que la chica pudier descargar su furia en contra del pobre chofer este volvio a hablar -jovenes, aquí es- Lovina bajo del carro y se dirigio directo hacia la casa, el color de sus mejillas parecía haber aumentado por la culpa del chofer y su estúpido comentario, el español entomatado tardo un poco más en bajar del taxi, parecía nervioso y ¿que coño, estaba sonrojado?

-Lovi, que haces ahí, por que no entras?

-T-te estaba esperando, bastardo- él se acercó a ella para abrir la puerta, cuando sin querer , conectaron sus miradas.

La imagen frente a Antonio era tentadora, que hombre en su sano juicio se podría resistir ante aquello, una piel blanca y suave, y una boca pequeña y rosada entreabierta invitandolo a probar su sabor. Lovina en tanto, se sentía hipnotizada frente aquellas orbes verdes, tan profundas, tan hermosas. ¿En que momento empezó a sentir la respiraciíon del español tan cerca de su rostro? no lo sabía, pero su aliento hacía que su piel se erizara provocandole unos deliciosos escalofríos. Un furioso rubor invadió su cara caundo sintió la mano de Antonio tocando su mejilla. Cada vez la cercanía de sus rostros aumentaba, a tal punto que ella empezó a entrecerrar los ojos, se sentia perdida en los ojos de Antonio, no tenía la fuerza de alejarlo, las fuerzas le faltaban, pero tenía que hacer algo -I-diota que...-más fue callada por el pulgar de Antonio, que se poso delicadamente sobre los labios de la chica. Él agacho más su rostro, solo centimetros lo separaban de esos labios, y estando ya cerca de besarlos, sonó el móvil de Lovina haciendo que se separaran bruscamente y bastante sonrojados.

-Diga

-Vee~ _sorella_

* * *

><p>Ojojojojojo~ levante la mano quien quiera asesinar a Feli, en fin, oh por cierto, como no se como utilizar la encuesta les haré una pregunta y me gustaría que la contestaran con un lindo revew, ¿si nustro querido, amado y sexi Toño no se hubiera llamado "Antonio", como les hubiera gustado que se llamara y por que? la que me de la mejor respuesta le dare una canasta de tomates, una paleta y una mencion en el fic con un nombre que se quieran poner no importa si es un personaje femenino o masculino, uu~ hasta yo me asuste, aun así espero sus mensajes, pero aun así les preguntaré:<p>

¿Merce revew? Bye (^O^)/


	9. Viaje redondo

Wolas~, lo se, se que soy una maldita mentirosa de lo peor, les dije que actualizaria rápido pero me tarde eternidades, esta vez no tengo disculpa, pero aun así merecen una explicación. Han oido la frase las desgracias nunca vienen solas? pues bien después de salir de mi crisis de salud, ya estaba por actualizar hace dos semanas pero cuando ya iba a guardar el documento se fue la maldita luz y no regresó hasta cinco malditos días después, y se borro todo el capítulo, casi me da un ataque de histería, pero lo supere y lo comence a escribir de nuevo. Después cuando crei que todo mejoraba hubo una estúpida rececion economica en mi pequeña y linda casa que me obliga a trabajar dobles turnos ¬¬U, entonces mis ratos libres se redujeron a menos de la mitad y bueno sin contar que esperaba terminar el capitulo diez para subir este, pero en fin. Después de desahogarme aquí esta el capítulo. nos leemos en las notitas de abajo.

**Advertecias:**(oh si hoy hay advertencias) intento fallido de invación de regiones vitales y posible linchamiento de las fans hacia la autora

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>9. Viaje redondo<p>

-¡_Sorella stupida_, como puedes ser tan idiota como para perderte de esa manera! ¡¿tienes una canica por cerebro o que?- gritaba una Lovina furiosa mientras caminaba o más bien parecia trotar

-Vee~ lo siento- decia Feli tratando de seguirle el paso a su hermana

-¡_Che palle_! ya deja de decir lo siento _maledizione_

_-_Anda Lovi, solo fue un pequeño accidente- trataba de razonar Antonio el cuál iba un poco más atras que las chicas

-¡Cállate idiota y sigue caminando!- bufó la castaña más grande -¡nadie puede ser tan _stolto_ de perderse a 3 malditas calles de dónde se vive e ir a dar hasta dónde sabe que mierda!

-Vee~ lo siento, pero es que Ludwing tomó otra ruta y no supe donde estabamos y como se tenía que ir me dejo en otra calle y me dijo que estaba cerca de la casa

-¡Y que jodidos tenias que estar haciendo con el inútil del macho patas!

-Lo siento~

-¡_Che palle_!

Un silencio aterrador los invadió hasta que llegaron a la casa de Antonio, despúes de todo quien estaría feliz de haber sido interrupido a la mitad de algo importante, solo porque su tonta hermana se perdió, pero el colmo de las cosas es que tuvo que ir a buscarla CAMINANDO, por Dios, ¡CAMINANDO!, solo a Lovina podian pasarle ese tipo de cosas.

Anocheció demaciado rápido al gusto de Lovina. No tenía tanta hambre y estaba que se la llevaba la jodida del cansancio, pero aún así era como una especie de regla no irse a dormir sin haber comido algo y además ¿que daño le podía hacer un simple vaso de leche? .

Llego a la cocina y Feli estaba cocinando

-Vee~ _sorella_ ¿quieres pasta?

-No, solo vengo por leche, pero te puedo acompañar mientras cenas

-¡Vee~, _grazie_! ¿Antonio no va acenar?

-El bastardo ya se fue a dormir, está demaciado cansado como para comer algo- dijo Lovina sin mucha importancia

-Entonces se divirtieron en su cita?- preguntó Feli con una sonrisa

-_S-sorella s-stupida_ quien te dijoque era una jodida cita!

-Entonces si no era una cita ¿que era?- maldita sea, después de todo su hermana no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que realmente tuvo una cita con el bastardo, _cazzo_

-¡Si fue una jodida cita ¿y que!- demonios después de todo le era difícil mentirle a su hermana, Feli solo sonrio para después sentarse a la mesa

-_Sorella~_

-Y ahora que quieres?

-¿Que es un viaje redondo?- Lovina dejo su vaso en la mesa para mirar a Feli un tanto extrañada

-Pues... es un viaje en donde contratas en el mismo boleto el viaje de ida y de regreso, sale más barato que comprar dos boletos y además se usa para visitas cortas ¡pero que diablos, no soy tu maldito diccionario!

-Vee~- respondio Feli con una sonrisa

-¿Y para que jodidos quieres saber que es un puñetero viaje redondo?- dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca

-Vee~ ¡es que nuestro nonno compro uno para venir a visitarnos!- dios seguramente tiene hemorroides ¡porque jodidos todos escogen el puto momento dónde está comiendo para decir idioteces! tercer vez que se atraganta pero ahora con un estúpido vaso con leche, seguramente su destino es morir por atragantamiento

-¡Que!- dijo con algo de dificultad

-¡_Nonno_ nos visita!

-¡¿Cuando?

-¡Mañana!

-¡¿Le dijiste dónde estabamos viviendo?

-Vee~- asintio -en la casa de una persona muy amable que conociste

-¡_Sorella stupida_! ¡sabes que va a pasar si se entera que desprecié un departamento gratis y que estamos viviendo con un sujeto al que apenas conocemos y para colmo el que me secuestro!- grito Lovina mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse, en su cara se reflejaba el pánico. Feli nego con la cabeza -¿recuerdas al sujeto de Tunez* y como le pateo el trasero? ¡casi lo mata a golpes!

-Vee~ no entiendo~

-_Stupida_ ¡matara al bastardo y a ti y a mi nos metera en un convento hasta que nos pudramos y jamás en nuestras vidas volveremos a comer pasta ni tomates!

-¡Vee~ vee~! ¡_sorella_ pidele el departamento a Antonio!

-¡No puedo, ya le regresó las llaves al bastardo del pollo y no quiero que piense nada raro!- enseguida un silencio sepulcral, que solo se veia interrupido por los sollozos de Feli -¿te dijo exactamente a que hora iba a llegar?- terminó preguntando la mayor de las italianas

-Temprano... casi cuando Antonio se va a trabajar- Lovina se levanto de la mesa comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro por la cocina -_sorella_ que estas haciendo?

-Pensando la forma de deshacer la idiotez que me acabas de decir- derrepente paro en seco y tomo a Feli de los hombros -escuchame bien, no le vamos a decir nada al bastardo de esto, es más ayudame- dijo Lovina dirigiendose a la sala quitando todas las fotografías de Antonio y cualquier cosa que que delataba su presencia, Feli solo observaba -¡no te quedes parda ahi como idiota y ayudame!

-¡Vee~!

X

-_Sorella_, segura que ya se fue el bastardo entomatado?

-Vee~- dijo Feli asintiendo mientras asomaba la cabeza en una esquina vigilando hacia la entrada de la casa

-Bien vamonos, ¡pero más te vale convencer al abuelo que no ande cureoseando por la casa, y ni se te ocurra contarle nada del bastardo! ¿_Capisci_?

-Vee~- volvio a asentir

X

-¡_Nonno_!

-¡Felicia _la mia nipotina_!- decia el abuelo de las chicas mientras abrazaba a Feli

-¡Lovina!- gritó el viejo mientras extendia los brazos

-_Ciao nonno_- saludo con un gesto con la mano la castaña más grande

-Heee~ no piensas abrazar a tu_ vecchio nonno_?

-No hace falta _che palle_, además mira el numerito que estamos armando!- normalmente quienes reciben a los viajeros tienen el las manos un cartelito con el nombre del recien llegado, pero nunca se habia visto que el recien llegado tuviera el cartelito para llamar la atención de quienes vienen a recogerlo, definitivamente ahora sabía Lovina de donde había sacado lo torpe Felicia.

Se dirigieron fuera del aereopuerto para tomar un taxi e ir a la casa de Antonio

-Nonno, y cuanto tiempo te piensas quedar?- pregunto Lovina

-Hasta mañana temprano, el negocio de los vaporettos** no puede esperar

-Vee~, no _nonno_, quedate algunos dias más~!- si las miradas matesen Feli hubiera muerto a manos de Lovina

-Bien _nonno_, nos vemos en la noche- dijo la castaña mas grande a modo de despedida

-He~ por que? no quieres pasar tiempo de calidad con tu _nonno_?

-_Che palle_, a diferencia de mi _sorella stupida_ yo tomo muy enserio mi trabajo, _ciao_- dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones para encaminarse a su trabajo, pero antes tenia que ir de compras. Felicia y su abuelo veian como se alejaba la chica y ahí surgio la pregunta del millón

-Dime Feli, como es la persona conla que viven?

-Vee~

X

Antonio caminaba hacia afuera del edificio, se veia visiblemente feliz, más de lo acostumbrado, después de todo su cita de ayer fue un exito, claro sin contar la pequeña y nada molesta interrupción de Feli y las miles de preguntas y comentarios sarcásticos que hacia Gilbert con respecto a Lovina y las ganas de asesinar a su amigo albino después de eso y sobre todo, sin contar la feliz forma en la que se marcho de su casa esa mañana, sin despedirse de nadie. Muy bien, quizas no fue la mejor mañana del mundo, pero todo seria compensado si Lovi lo estubiera esperandolo como aquella vez afuera de su carro...

-¡Lovi~!- dios era grande y había escuchado sus plegarias- ¿que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-Bastardo hay un problema- dijo la chica demaciado seria para el gusto del español

-¿Problema?- ella asintio

-Mi abuelo esta de visita en tu casa

-¡Vamos Lovi que eso no es un problema!, por fín tendré el gusto de conocer a tu abuelo y platicar con él

-¡Maldición Antonio que esto es serio!- grito la castaña bastante cabreada

-¿Antonio?- murmuro el chico, jamás lo había llamado por su nombre

-Yo...- suspiró -nesecito que me hagas un favor

-¿Favor?

X

Todos cenaban tranquilos, menos uno. La cena estaba deliciosa, la había hecho el abuelo de las chicas, Romulo, si no mal recordaba era el nombre del viejo, un sujeto bastante agradable. Pero a pesar de que la compañia era buena y la cena aún mejor, apenas y había probado la comida y estaba más callado de lo normal, todavía no había digerido la idea tan macabra que habian urdido Lovi y Feli, bueno, por algo eran hermanas, y para colmo de sus males ¡Romulo les había creido y se había tragado ese absurdo cuento! Dios, ¿que más le faltaba para terminar de humillarse más

-Y dime cariño...¿como te han tratado mis nietas?- preguntó Romulo mientras su mano acariciaba la pierna del español. Antonio empezó a sudar frío cuando comenzó a sentir la mano del viejo cerca de sus regiones vitales. Lovina se dio cuenta de esto y decidió intervenir

-_Nonno_ ¿quieres más vino?- Romulo levanto ambos brazos y haciendo yn gesto muy digno de Feli, comenzó a gritar y a agitar los brazos

-¡Oh~ vino~! dulce nectar de los dioses- canturreaba mientras le arrebataba la botella a Lovina, se sirvió un poco en su copa para después voltear a ver al español -Antonieta cariño, ¿tu no gustas?- así es Antonieta, nuestro querido español se encontraba trasvestido con un lindo y largo vestido rojo, con una chalina negra cubriendole la espalda y pecho, claro, tenía que esconder el escote que mostraba su pecho plano relleno de tomates ¡Joder! lo peor del caso es que el maldito sujetador le apretaba. Igualmente se encontraba levemente maquillado, tenía puesta una peluca de su mismo color de pelo pero estaba recogida con una peineta, prestamo de la boutique donde trabajaba Felicia, pero por suerte, si a eso se le podia llamar suerte, le consiguieron unos zapatos de piso, no podia imaginarse a si mismo en tacones. ¡Pero maldita sea! no pudo decirle que no a Lovi, total, resignación, la maldita última etapa de la depreción -Linda ¿más vino?- volvio a caturrear el viejo.

-N-no gr-gracias- se expresó Antonio con el tono más femeniono que pudo emular su garganta.

La cena siguió si más inconvenientes, salvo la insistencia de Lovina para que su abuelo bebiese para mantenerlo "ocupado" y no toqueteara a "Antonieta".

Antonio termino de cenar y se levanto de la mesa, todo había pasado tan rápido, y aún estaba shokeado, nosecitaba estar solo un rato para pensar con claridad sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Y se sentía tan jodidamente estúpido que ni ganas tenía de caminar y quizas un poco de television lo ayudaría, así que fue directo a la sala.

Ambas italianas estaban entretenidas en la cocina, al mismo tiempo que trataban de mantener una charla con su abuelo que estaba bajo los efectos de la cosecha del '92, pero aun estaba lo suficiente mente conciente como para darse cuenta que la "atractiva"dueña de la casa no se encontraba y era su _deber_ como abuelo de las chicas hacerle compañia a Antonieta.

Se levantó si hacer ruido, se dirigía hacia las habitaciones cuándo escuchó un sonido proveniente de la sala. "Antonieta" estabá echada en el sofá viendo un documental de como crecia el pasto

-Antonieta, hip~, cariño, que estash ashiendo hip~ aquí?- pregutó Romulo mientras levantaba las pirenas del español para poder sentarse con él, para después colocarse las piernas en su regazo. Casi por inercia Antonio quitó sus piernas sentandose al otro extramo del sofá, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el vestido, mientras que una risa nerviosa se comenzaba a apoderar de él

-Y-yo solo descanzaba- Romulo se había acercado lentamente a Antonio, como si se tratase de un lobo que busca atrapar a su presa, casi por instinto el ojiverde trataba de sentarse lo más lejos posible, pero el brazo del sofá se lo impedia

-Te han disho que tienesh unos ojosh muy hip~ hemoshos?- ok, la situación empezaba a salirse de control, ahora realmente sabía lo que las pobres victimas de Francis sentían, pero independientemente de eso el viejo comenzaba a tomarse demaciadas confianzitas, sobretodo cuando comenzo a meterle mano a su trasero y a tratar de besarlo

-Lovi~- gritaba Antonio aún fingiendo la voz mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Romulo -¡Lovi~!- gritó un poco más fuerte, el viejo realmente era un pesado cuando esta borracho, ¡pero que mierda! -LOVINA- gritó con su voz normal mandado al diablo toda aquella estúpida farsa. Romulo se detuvo en su intento de manosear a Antonio quedando en una posición un tanto extraña encima del español. Lovi y Feli entraron corriendo a la sala encontrandose con aquella escena extraña. Le quitaron a Romulo de escima mientras que conducian al viejo al cuarto donde se quedaría, mientras trataban de explicarle que estaba muy ebrio y que empezaba a alucinar cosas, al mismo tiempo que dejaban en la sala a un español bastante enojado.

Lovina bajó por las escaleras unos minutos después, encontrandose a un Antonio sin peluca ni maquillaje y visiblemente enojado. Se acercó a el no tomandole mucha importacia -por fín bastardo, el viejo se quedo dormido, le hicimos creer que había alucinado y...

-_Cállate..._- la voz de Antonio realmente se oía molesta y por lo tanto un poco distorcionada, además que una sombra cubría sus ojos, y su típica sonrisa se habia extinguido dandole un un aura temible y sobrecogedora

-Q-que?- Lovina estaba más que sorprendida ¿ese horrible gesto iba dirigido hacia ella? no, muy seguramente debía ser una muy mala broma. No hubo tiempo para que la chica dijera alguna otra cosa, él ya se habia levantado del sofa, y con un paso firme se dirigió hacia su habitación cerrando de un portazo, dejando a una Lovian un tanto deprimida.

X

Sus ojeras eran enormes, no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la maldita noche ¡Agh! ¡Mierda!, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan jodidamente mal por hablarle a alguien de esa manera, y eso que habia mandado al hospital a unos cuantos, pero él, por primera vez en su vida sentía ese maldito remordimiento ¡fue a Lovi a la que le habló de es manera!. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, topándose con Lovina sentada en el mismo sofá en el que estaba él anoche

-Lovi...

-Bastardo tienes hambre?

-No, yo... me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-¡No fue mi culpa!- gritó la castaña mientras se levantaba bruscamente del sillón- yo... ¡mi abuelo se emborracho y...- Antonio tomó por la muñeca a Lovina acorralándola entre la pared y sua brazos -¡que diablos estas haciendo bastardo!- gritó con cierto temor en su voz

-Lovi... por que no eres más sincera con lo que está pasdando, si hubieras dicho la verdad, tal vez, todo esto no hubiera sucedido- replicó él vehementemente

-¡Maldición bastardo, no lo entiendes! ¡lo hice por ti _maledizione_!

-Por...mi?...

-B-bueno, n-no extactamente por ti, lo hice por la salud mental de mi _sorella_ y por evitar una pelea estúpida con mi abuelo- mascullo Lovina con la mirada clava en el piso -t-tu no sabes lo que él hubiera hecho de saber que vivimos con tigo y no con Antonieta

-Lovi- murmuro Antonio al mismo tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza el menton de la italiana para que lo viera a los ojos -eso...significa que realmente te importo?- las mejillas de Lovina se pusieron totalmente rojas y más aun cuando el ojiverde empezó a acercar su cara a la de ella peligrosamete

-_Lovina, sono già sveglio_?- la voz de Romulo retumbo por el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras sacando a ambos chicos de lo que muy probablemente hubiera sido un beso

-Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, vete, vete- empezó a susurrar Lovina mientras empujaba al español hacia la puerta, y antes de que Antonio saliera por completo le robo a Lovina un simple y sencillo beso en la mejilla dejandola aturdida por unos momentos. Romulo bajó hacia la sala un poco después encontrandose a Lovina justo en frente de la puerta de entrada totalmente roja y con una mano tocadose la mejilla.

* * *

><p>*Recordemos que en el anime cuando Imperio Romano visita a Alemania sale la conversación de "las clases del abuelo Roma" donde explica que le pateo el trasero a Cartago para luego beber vino. En la actualidad Cartago se localiza en Tunez, Africa-<p>

**Los vaporetos son una especie de transporte público en Venecia

_la mia nipotina: mi nieta_

_vecchio nonno: viejo abuelo_

__Lovina, sono già sveglio: Lovina, ya estas despierta?__

Pues bien que les parecio *se esconde detras de una silla* no me maten aun soy joven para morir~. Ah otra cosa, sobre los nombres sugeridos tenemos tres finalistas, y digo tenemos por que un grupo de especialistas (la autora y sus dos amigas frikis) estamos analizando los nombres, muy posiblemente en el proximo capi digamos quien es la ganadora. pero bueno ahora lo que siempre pregunto:

¿Merece revew? recuerden se aceptan críticas constructivas, sugerencias, scones, tomates, paella, zapatazos, botellas de vino, Antonios, Lovinos, amenazas de muerte, cualquier cosa menos recordatorios maternales.

Bye (^O^)/


	10. Amigos e invitaciones

Wolas~ ¡aqui estoy! se que no meresco perdon de nadie por tardarme años y felices días en actualizar pero es que la maldita imaginación se fue de vacaciones y no llegaba, ¡pero ya llego! en fin... espero y les guste el capi por que a mi me encantó~ ^^ . sin más aqui esta el capí.

Renuncia: Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10. Amigos e invitaciones<p>

-Buenos días Señor Antonio- saludó la joven recepcionista

-Ah Lily , buenos días- respondió el español con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

-Señor, el señor Beilschmid lo está esperando en su oficina

-Gracias Lily- dijo mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Gilbert. Abirió la puerta y se encontró con la más extraña de las escenas, Gilbert con una camisa blanca en calzonzillos con estampado de pollitos y dos trajes, uno azul y otro gris en cada mano.

-Toño, cuál de los dos trajes me hace ver más asombroso- Antonio parpadeo un par de veces y señalo el traje azul

-¿Y eso para que es?- preguntó el ojiverde todavía confundido -¿una reunion de la cual no me entere?

-Kesesese, no, el asombroso yo tendra una cita con una linda chica- decía mientras se colocaba los pantalones

-De nuevo vas a ir a molestar e Elizabetha?- dijo Antonio un tanto burlon mientras se dejaba caer en un pequeño sillón que adornaba la oficina. Gilbert solo empezó a reir estruendosamente llevandose las manos hacia la cintura

-JAJAJAJA, ¿yo? ¡¿con esa marimacho? jajaja no se merece estar con esta asombrosa persona

-¿Entonces quien es la chica?- Gilbert solo volteo a ver a Antonio de forma maliciosa mientras una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

X

Aunque ya había pasado una semana desde todo ese asunto de la visita de su _nonno_, Lovina seguia pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y todo lo que se habían dicho. Aún sentía esa fría mirada, tan obscura. De alguna manera le recordaba a alguien o algo, esa mirada no era fácil de olvidar. Pero sobre todo ¡¿que sentía ese bastardo robandole un beso?, pensaba mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla total mente enrojesida. Que más daba, lo importante es que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, si a su situación se le podía llamar normalidad.

Llegó a la parte trasera del restaurate. Otro jodido y agobiante día de trabajo, abrió la puerta de la cocina. Al parecer era algo temprano ó la mayoría se puso en huelga y no fueron a trabajar, eligió la primera opción

-Lovina, _mon petit_!- gritó cierto frances mientras corria a recibir a la castaña -oh por dios , el mundo se va a acabar~ ¡Lovi llegaste temprano!

-Callaté idiota y quítate!, no quiero que se me acumule el trabajo- dijo la chica algo molesta por la actuación de Francis mientras lo apartaba con un brazo, mismo brazo que el rubio tomo sorpresivamente -¡idiota que crees que estas haciendo!- gritaba mientras intentaba safarse

-Hoy _mon petit_, trabajaras haciendo otra cosa

-Haciendo que?- preguntó deteniendo el forcejeo y con el ceño fruncido

-Nuestra querida Yakaterina ha enfermado y necesito que la hagas de mesera por unos días, claro, si te crees capaz de poder hacerlo

-¡Claro que puedo!- dijo Lovina un tanto ofendida de que la creyeran una inútil. Le dio un leve aventon al rubio para dirigirse a los casilleros donde guarda sus cosas. Miró al rubio con algo de enfado -¿y el uniforme?

Con una llave maestra Francis abrió otro casillero, parecía pertenecer a esa chica Yakaterina, de el sacó un conjunto de blusa blanca y falda, zapatos y mandil negros

-Bien _mon petit_, aqui tienes el uniforme, si la blusa te queda demaciado grande - dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos refiriendose a los pechos de la chica -puedes usar la que traes puesta- terminó de decir el rubio con un claro tono de burla a lo que Lovina solo contesto con un "_stupido francese_"

Realmente el trabajo de mesera es más agobiante de lo que ella pensaba, Dios, que daría por estar durmiendo en esos momentos, pero lamentablemente hay tantas razones que se lo impedían, una de ellas es el estúpido trabajo que tiene, ¡pero mierda!, ella no estudió tanto para acabar en un jodido restaurante, de un jodido sujeto, lavando jodidos trastes, para ahora atender jodidos clientes, _cazzo_, ella debería estar trabajando en una linda oficina con un lindo decorado y con un sueldo decente, pero no, Dios la odia de antemano y claro, no podía darse el lujo de pensar si quiera que algún día saldría de ese puñetero lugar. -Lovina, atiende la mesa 5- le dijo alguien sacando a la chica de sus bellos pensamientos, se acercó de mala gana a la mesa indicada

-Bienvenido a...- Lovina abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, la maldita cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas ¡¿que demonios estaba haciendo ahí ese sujeto de entre toda la maldita gente del mundo? -tu... que estas haciendo aquí...?

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo...

X

Maldito papeleo, eso es lo que más odia de su trabajo, el maldito papeleo, en fin la hora de la comida se acercaba. No sería mala idea ir al restaurate de Francis solo para ir a ver un rato a Lovi, pero el maldito trabajo es demaciado ¡joder!, tal vez solo vaya al restaurante de enfrente del edificio , o simplemente suspenda la hora de la comida, bien eso realmente lo deprimió. La pantalla de su móvil que estaba sobre el escritorio se iluminó haciendo que el aparato comenzara a vibrar

-Diga

_-¡Toni~ como estas!_

-¡Emma! bien y tu?

-_De maravilla, oye, te invito a comer!_

-Jajaja, no puedo, lo siento, estoy empantanado de trabajo

_-Mmm... ¡entonces a cenar!_

-Pero yo...

_-Toni~, tengo algo importante que contarte, porfas~_

-...- maldito dilema, pero es algo importante seguro Lovi lo entendera -esta bien, pero en ese caso yo invito

_-¡Oye~!, eso es trampa,pero bueno, en donde y a que hora? _

X

Quería que la tierra se la tragara justo en ese maldito y presiso momento que demonios tenía que hacer ese sujeto AHÍ, dios santo, eso era el colmo, casí después de 5 malditos años aparece ese estúpido así como si nada, y en ese maldito restaurante habiendo miles por toda la jodida ciudad tenía que aparecer Arthur Kirkland ahí ¿que mierda habra hecho en su otra vida para que le pasara todo aquello?

-Pense que estarías trabajando, pero nunca pense que trabajaras aquí...

-Muy gracioso Arthur, y esto es solo temporal hasta que encuentre otra cosa mejor

-Admitelo Lovina, jamás encontraste trabajo y solo te quedo esta absurda opción, pero lo interesante del caso ¿que estas haciendo aquí en España?

-¡Que te importa estúpido cejón!

-¡_Bloody git_! ¡¿Así es como me tratas después de 4 años de no vernos?

-_Stupido_, ¡son 5 años! ¡¿y que esperabas que me lanzara a tus brazos como una estúpida colegiala?- gritó la chica frunciendo el ceño

-¡_Git_, yo no dije eso!- respondió gritando, frunciendo el ceño aun más cruzando los brazos

-Pero... me da gusto volverte a ver...- mustió Lovina bajando la mirada mientras jugueteaba con la libreta de los pedidos

-A mi también...- dijo él con media sonrisa -y supongo que no te puedo invitar a sentar porque estas trabajando

-¡Me sorprndes Arthur, hasta que usas tu sentido común!

-Tan linda como siempre- dijo denotando sarcasmo para luego empezar a reir, risa a la que se le unio Lovina -entonces ¿que te parece si te invito a cenar?- dijo Arthur aun entre risas

-¿A cenar?- contestó la chica limpiandose una lagrimita que salia de su ojo -pero...

-Vamos, necesitamos platicar ¿o tienes otro compromiso?- preguntó él alzando un a ceja un poco más serio mientras Lovina estaba en un pequeño debate con sigo misma. Le exigía a Antonio llegar a cenar ¿y que iba a hacer ella?, ¡pero que diablos, era Arthur por dios! hace 5 largos años que no tenía noticias de él y no iba a desperdiciar esa maravillosa oprtunidad. Ya tendría alguna buena escusa que inventarle al idiota entomatado

-Esta bien- contestó ella finalmente -pero tendras que venir por mi, no pienso ir a buscarte

-_Okay_, ¿a que hora paso por ti?

-Supongo que hoy saldre más temprano... pero aún así ven por mí a las 7, ¡y no exageres con tu maldita puntualidad!

-Pense que primero irias a tu casa a cambiarte

-No hace falta, le hablare a Felicia para que me traiga algo y además le avisare que llegaré tarde

-¡Felicia también esta a quí!

-Larga historia Arthur, larga historia~

X

Abrio lentamente la puerta, era extraño que su sorella le hubiera llamado a esa hora para pedirle que fuera por su ropa, pero era aún más extraño que le hubiera pedido que se la llevara a su trabajo. No era que le molestara, pero no era mejor llegar a cambierse ahi en la casa? Pero por el momento no era muy conveniente contradecir a Lovina. Felicia guardó la ropa y los zapatos en una pequeña maleta para dirigirse despues al restaurate de Francis; cerró nuevamente la puerta de la entraday se encamino hacia dende su hermana. De alguna forma ella también se podría dar el lujo de llegar un poquito más tarde para estar más tiempo con Ludwing.

No tardó mucho en llegar, sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su hermana diciendole que la estaba esperando afuera, en la parte de atras. No tuvo que esperar demaciado, Lovina salió enseguida

-Vee~ _sorella_ aqui esta tu ropa- dijo Feli a modo de saludo

-_Grazie_- contesto Lovina mientras recibía la pequeña maleta -supongo que ya te abras dado cuenta que llegaré tarde, verdad?- la menor de las italianas asintio con la cabeza -no le digas al bastardo saldre esta noche, es más...- miro amenazante a Feli -tu no sabes nada, ¿_Capisci?- _nuevamente Felicia asintio con la cabeza, pero entonces algo no le quedo muy claro

-Vee~ ¿entonces no saldras con Antonio?

-No, y no te debe interesar. Conformate con saber que llegare tarde- La castaña mas joven tomo la mano de su hermana

-Solo trata de tener cuidado ¿esta bien?- dijo Feli con una sonrisa

-Esta bien

X

-¿Te vas temprano?- prguntó Antonio al observar a Gilbert salir de su oficina

-Por supuesto Toño, mi asombrosa persona no debe de hacer esperar a una señorita- dijo este mientras se dirigia a un asensor

-Entonces te deseo suerte- comento el ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras levanta su pulgar

-Soy tan jodidamente asombroso que no necesito suerte para salir con una chica - pico el boton del asensor esperando a que este se abriera

-No es a la chica a la que me refiero, si no a quien vive y cuida de la chica- el elevador se abrio permitiendole la entrada al albino, trago gordo, era verdad lo que decia su amigo. Giró para encarar a Antonio y volvio a tragar gordo antes de contestarle

-Ok, mi asombrosa persona acepta tus buenos deseos, solo por esta ocación- y después de eso el elevador se cerró.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña boutique de Elizabetha había un pequeño alboroto

-¡Matty que guapa! ¿a done vas?- pregunto la mismisima Eli al ver a la rubia bastante arregalda que de costumbre

-U-un chico me invitó a salir- dijo Matty mientras un leve rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-¡Vee~ en serio, que bien!- gritó Feli mientras tomaba las manos a la chica de los lentes

-Oye Matty- habló Eli al mismo tiempo que sus ojos parecian aventas chispitas -¿y quien es?¿como se llama? ¿como lo conociste? ¿en donde lo conociste? ¿es guapo? - y una interminable serie de preguntas empezaron a bombardear a la rubia, cuando el sonido de un claxón las distrajo al mismo tiempo que un lujoso auto negro se detenia en frente del local.

-Al parecer ya llego por mi- Matty salió de la boutique seguida de las otras dos chicas. La puerta del chofer se abrio dejando ver a un sujeto de pelo blanco y ojos rojos que sonreia de forma altanera. Rápidamente rodeo el carro para abrir la puerta del coopiloto, para invitar a subir a Matty de una forma galante, cerró la purta después de que la chica subio. Volvio a rodear el carro para él tambien subir y marcharse, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Eli.

Eli mientras tanto miraba todo como en camara lenta. Cada paso, cada mirada, cada sonrisa que se dedicaba aquel par, aquel maldito sentimiento de remplazo, esos malditos celos. ¿Celos? ¿Por que demonios se sentia celosa si ella misma le habia dado a entender a aquel maldito narcisista que nunca tendría nada con él?. Observo como se alejaba aquel carro negro, mientras Felicia ajena a la batalla interna de Elizabetha se despedia de ellos con la mano en alto. Malditas ironias de la vida, como podía sentirse feliz de que Matty por fin conociera a alguien pero al mismo tiempo sentirse desplazada por aquella que le causaba felicidad. Tal vez por eso no pudo evitar que una solitaria lagrima corriera por su mejilla mientras susurraba un nombre de forma apenas audible

-Gilbert...

X

-Vaya Arthur, realmente te luciste trayendome a este lugar- dijo Lovina mientras observaba a detalle el lujoso recinto a donde el chico ingles la había invitado a cenar

-Haciendo ese tipo de comentarios me haces pensar que ahora realmente perteneces a la clase obrera- comentó el ingles de forma casual

-_Stupido_ burgues. Pero sabes, me extraña no ver aqui a tu "hero" personal, el cual te acosaba a todas horas

-Ese idiota se quedo en casa

-¿En casa?- pregunto Lovina mientras sonreia de forma ladina

-¡NO!, no, no, no, no, yo... y-yo no quize decir eso... bueno...no...bueno si...bueno tu sabes- decía Arthur de forma atropellada mientras un curioso rubor aparecia en sus mejillas

-Siempre supe que acabarian juntos, asíque realmente no me extraña

-Bloddy git- suspiró -poco después de que llegue a Londres llamaron a la puerta, y frente a mi estaba ese idiota diciendo que no podía dejarme solo, que yo necesitaba un 'Hero', aunque realmente creo que fue al reves- dijo Arthur mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Después de eso un pequeño silencio aparecio dejando a ambos chicos hundidos en sus recuerdos, pero el rubio rompio el silencio -pero... no me has dicho por que estas aqui en España- Lovina suspiro pesadamente mientras colocaba su rostro entre ambas manos apoyando los codos en la mesa

-¿Estas dispuesto a escuchar la historia más estúpida que jamás hubieras imaginado?

-Estoy curado de espanto- dijo el chico mientras se encogia de hombros. La castaña volvio a suspirar

-Todo empezó cuando...

X

Ya habia oscurecido un poco más, y un auto se estaciono en frente de una casa más que conocida a estas alturas. Adentro del carro se encontraba un aleman bastante nervioso y una italiana bastante relajada

-Vee~ gracias por traerme Lud

-N-no hay problema, buenas noches Feli- la italiana estaba a punto de bajar del vehiculo, pero algo la detuvovolteando a ver al ojiazul

-Ludwing... ¿tu me quieres?

-¿¡Eh!, p-pero Feli que pregunta- respondio un poco alterado el aleman mientras desviaba la mirada

-Porque yo te quiero mucho- dijo la chica mientras ponia su mano encima de la del rubio -entonces ¿tu me quieres?- normalmente Ludwing siempre ha podido jactarse de que es un hombre impertubable, serio y de caracter firme; pero esa chica lo ponia nervioso y hacia que tartamudeara y podia lograr lo que nadie nunca habia podido hacer, enrojecer sus mejillas a tal punto que casi podia jurar que le saldría humo por las orejas.

-Yo...- el rubio se empezó a hiperventilar mientras movia los ojos de un lado a otro. Respiró hondo, tenia que relajarse y conservar la calma - yo también... yo también te quiero- muy bien ya estaba dicho, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿que significa para Felicia ese "te quiero"?

-¡Vee~ de verdad!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la castaña ya estaba abrazada del cuello de Ludwing, este ultimo se tenso ante tal acto de la chica, mientras que sus mejillas se encendian aun más -vee~ Lud me haces muy feliz~- canturreaba Feli al mismo tiempo que le depositaba un casto beso en la mejilla -_buonanotte_ Ludwing y gracias por traerme- decia Feli mientras bajaba del auto dejando a un aleman bastante atolondrado al volante.

Feli entro a la casa , ahora tenia que pensar una buena escusa para cuando llegara Antonio y preguntara por su sorella. Prendio las luces, ya se preparaba para calentar un poco de la comida que habia sobrado días anteriores, cuando el tipico sonido del telefono de la casa sonó

-Ciao~

_-Hola Feli_

-Antonio~ ¿como estas?

-_Bien , oye, me puedes pasar a Lovi?_- Feli abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, que demonios le hiba a decir, "oh lo siento, pero no esta, salio con alguien y no me quizo decir su nombre ni quien era, tambien me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero bueno que me costaba decirte la verdad?", no, seguramente si decia eso le esperaba una lenta y dolorosa muerte a manos de su sorella -_¿Feli aun sigues ahi?_

-¿Eh? ah, si~, mi sorella llegó muy cansada, al parecer hoy fue un día muy dificil y comio cualquier cosa y se fuea a dormir- ¿que clase de escusa barata era esa? y sobre todo ¿habia sonado creible?

-_Oh~ ya veo, entonces hazme un favor, no le digas a Lovi que llegare tarde_

-¿Tu también?

-_¿Tu también, que quieres decir con eso?_

-¿Eh? ah jajajaja, quiero decir que yo tambien llegue un poquito tarde y me encontre a mi sorella cenando, vee~

-_Ya veo, bueno, gracias Feli_

-No hay problema, ciao~

-_Adios_- tras de eso Feli colgo el telefono. Bueno, tenia la noche libre para ella, así que lo unico sensato que podía hacer era esperar a que llegara Lovina mientras ordenaba una pizza para cenar.

X

-Buenas noches preciosidad

-Toni~, te tardaste- dijo con falso enojo la rubia

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Antonio mostrando verdadera preocupacion -¿cuanto te hize esperar?

-Tontin, acabo de llegar- sonrio Emma de forma gatuna

-Oh, menos mal- contesto el ojiverdemientras se sentaba enfrente de la chica

-Si no te molesta ya ordene por los dos

-No hay problema- sonrio el chico -¿pero que eso tan importante de lo que me tenias que hablar?

-¿Te acuerdas de los muchachos de la oficina?

-Claro, como olvidarlos

-Sabes- dijo mientras un extraño rubor cubria sus mejillas -te extrañamos mucho

-Vamos, vamos, que no es para tanto. Pero no entiendo ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno, el proximo fin de semanava a ver una especie de fiesta por una "alianza" entre compañias. Y se nos ha permitido invitar a más personas... y bueno, yo pense en ti, así que ¿que te parece?¿aceptas?- un extraño brillo aparecio en los ojos de Antonio

-¡Claro!, encantado. Y Govert va a estar ahí?

-¿Govert?

-Si~, hace tiempo que no lo veo y me gustaría platicar con él, ya sabes, desde que mando todo al carajo diciendo que ese lugarcete era una mierda y él podia hacer que su propia empresa creciera sin ayuda de esos malditos bastardos y bueno, tu conoces el resto de la historia

-Pues, no habia pensado en él, pero si quieres lo puedo invitar- Emma sonrio

-Eso sería genial- Antonio tomo la mano de la chica -juntos, como en los viejos tiempos

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos...

X

-Y eso es todo- dijo Lovina mientras jugaba con una copa de vino que tenía entre la manos

-Si no te conociera, diria que todo es culpa de tomates alusinogenos que compras en el mercado negro- contestó Arthur

-Idiota- murmuro la chica mientrs fruncia el ceño -no existen tomates alusinogenos. Yo más bien dudaría de la comida radioactiva que preparas. Pero si, mi vida es una asco. Realmente estoy pensando en volver a Italia y ayudarle al abuelo con su negocio; por lo menos estaría en casa.

-Ignoraré lo que dijiste de mi comida, ¡por dios, que no es tan mala!, pero en fin, estaba pensando...

-¡Ya piensas!

-Te decia...- Arthur solo miro mal a la castaña -¿por que no te vienes conmigo a Londres?

-¡¿Que?

-Si, mira, yo no te puedo ofrecer todo lo que esos idiotas te dijeron que te darían, pero te pagare bien, te dare un adelanto y puedes comprar un departamento además que trabajarías en lo que estudiaste

-P-pero... bueno, no es que no me guste la idea, ¡es grandioso!, pero mi ingles es una mierda, y mi sorella ya consiguio empleo, y... y... pues no puedo renunciar así como así, y pues, bueno...

-¿Tanto lo quieres?

-¡¿Que?, ¡no! ¡¿quien va a querer a ese imbecil bastardo idiota, bueno para nada, ladron secuestrador de mujeres italianas!

-¿Y quien dijo que hablaba del sujeto ese?- preguntó Arthur fingiendo desinteres, recargando su cara en la mano apoyando el codo en la mesa. Lovina relajó su expreion para tornarse totalmente roja mientras desviaba la vista

-¿E-entonces a que coño te referías?- preguntó aun roja y muy nerviosa

-Me refería a tu trabajo- sonrio con malicia -pero ahora puedo darme cuenta del verdadero motivo. Pero aún así contestame una cosa, ¿él te quiere como tu lo quieres a él?- la chica enmudecio y el color de sus mejillas comenzó a desaparecer, tardando varios minutos para responder

-No lo sé... supongo- mustió ella

-¿Realmente no lo sabes o no me quieres contestar?- el rubio preguntó frunciendo se ceño. Lovina solo calló ante tal pregunta -¿alguna vez te lo ha dicho?

-No, pero me ha tratado de besar varias veces y...

-¿Tu le has dicho algo?

-No, pero...

-¡_Bloddy git_, Lovina! ¿¡que es lo que piensas, que él te leera los pensamientos y se dara cuenta! ¡esto es la maldita vida real, no un estúpido cuento de hadas!- finalizo el rubio dejando a ambos chicos en un incomodo silencio -sabes- continúo Arthur -independientemente de lo que me respondas, la propuesta sigue en pie, si aceptas seras bienvenida y si no, pues, sera en alguna otra ocación

-_Grazie_- dijo finalmente Lovina -tendre muy en cuenta tu oferta

-_Do not worry_- sonrio Arthur -para eso somos amigos- concluyó el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña que reposaba en la mesa -es tarde, ¿te gustaría que te llevara a "tu" casa?

-Claro Arthur

X

Las luces estaban apagadas. Entró silenciosamente, le sorprendió que la televisión estubiera encendida pero no hacía ruido, pero lo que más le llamo su atencón fue que su _sorella_ estubiera dormida en el sofá junto con una caja de pizza la cual descansaba en el suelo junto a ella.

-Felicia, Felicia- susurraba Lovina mientras sacudía a su hermana para que despertara

-¿Vee~? ¡_sorella_!- la menor de las italianas se abalanzo hacía su consanguinea haciendo que ambas calleran estrepitosamente al suelo

-¡Quitate maldición, que pesas demaciado! Además haces demaciado ruido, despertaras al bastardo- gruño Lovina

-¿Eh?... ah si Antonio

-¿Que dijo el bastardo sobre mi ausencia?

-No te preocupes- dijo Feli con una sonrisita -llegó muy cansado y se fue directo a dormir

-Menos mal- supiró un poco aliviada la castaña mayor -_Che palle_ Felicia, limpia un poco este desorden y ven a dormir. No debiste esperarme- terminó replicando Lovina subiendo hacia la habitación. Feli solo se estiro cual gato para desperezarse un poco y darse animos de recoger el pequeño picnic que monto en la sala.

Volvio a escuchar como se abria nuevamente la puerta de entrada. Esta vez Antonio entraba silenciosamente.

-Vee~ Antonio, _buonanotte_- saludo Feli

-Shhh~ Feli no hagas tanto ruido- susurro el castaño -Lovi se va a despertar

-No lo creo Lovi tiene el sueño muy pesado- dijo mientras empujaba al ojiverde hacia arriba de las escaleras -lo que deberías hacer es irte a dormir, por que hoy llegaste muy cansado- finalizó guiñandole un ojo

-Gracias Feli, te debo una- Antonio subio hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Felicia suspiro pesadamente. No le terminaba de convenser estar en medio de esos dos, pero las circunstancias la obligaban. Aún así terminó de limpiar y subio al cuarto que compartía con Lovina, total, solo esperaba a que las cosas entre ese par no se complicaran más.

* * *

><p>Ojojojojo que les parecio? Por cierto una disculpa a <strong>Chibi Neko-chan <strong>por no haberle contestado en el capi anterior pero como no tienes cuenta se me paso U.U

Aqui les va una pregunta ¿merece review? Bye (^0^)/


	11. Entre celos, envidias y otras cosa

Wolas~ ¡Santo dios, hace cuanto que no actualizaba!, pero en fin. Saben hoy es un día muy especial para mi, ¿saben por que? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! waaaa~ feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi, lalalalala entonces decidi que como un "regalo de mi para mi" y de mi para ustedes mis amados lectores, que actualizaria este día n_n

Pero bueno... tambien hoy en las notitas del final tengo algo muy importante que decir así que por favor no se las vallan a saltar y otra cosa donde vean el asterisco (*****) metan el link -ya saben, quiten los espacios- (http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch ?v=v-m G2pDL48w)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11. Entre celos, envidias y otras cosas<p>

-Mira Lovi- gritó Antonio mientras entraba estrepitosamente a la casa sosteniendo entre las manos una caja rectangular no muy grande.

-¿Que una caja?- dijo la italiana alzando una ceja mientras mordia un tomate y volteaba a ver continuamente su móvil

-No es una caja, es **la** caja...- derrepente empezó a mirar hacia todos lados -Lovi, donde esta Feli?- la castaña suspiró pesadamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en el tomate

-No ha llegado. No responde los mensajes y tampoco contesta las llamadas, su móvil esta apagado. Me preocupa que le halla pasado algo

-Oh Lovi~ que tierna hermana mayor eres- decia Anonio mientras apretujaba a la chica del rizo demaciado fuerte y en contra de su voluntad

-¡Sueltame maldito bastardo infeliz!- trataba de empujarlo cuando se oyo que se abrio la puerta de entrada

-Vee~ _ciao_- con una fuerza sobrehumana Lovina se solto del agarre del español con un empujon para tomar a Felicia de los hombros empezandola a zarandear

-¡_Sorella stupida_, donde coños te habías metido! ¡¿por que traes el móvil apagado? ¡¿Por que no me avisas donde estas?

-Vee~ es que como todos llegan a la hora que quieren y no avisan...- silencio total; que se vio interrumpido por una risa nerviosa por parte de Antonio y un no muy discreto ataque de tos por parte de Lovina

-Jajaja, Feli, jajaja que ocurrente, jajaja- reia el ojiverde. Lovina solo trataba de aclararse la garganta mientras reprimia sus instintos asesinos

-No se de donde sacas esas ideas tan idiotas...-reprocho la italiana mayor- pero aun no me has dicho en donde estabas

-¡Ludwing y yo salimos a pasear un rato!

-¡QUE! ¡te he dicho mil veces que no te juntes con ese idiota macho patatas!... ¡Castigada!

-¡Vee!

-¡A dormir y sin cenar. Y ya hablaremos de esto más tarde!- apenas un aludible "vee~" se escucho departe de Felicia mientras subia las escaleras cabizbaja. Encuanto a Lovina y Antonio movian los ojos nerviosamente tratando de parecer normales.

-Emm... jajaja parece que Feli se puso rebelde

-Tsk, solo lo hace para molestar. Pe-pero no me has dicho que esesa estúpida caja

-Eh? ¡oh es verdad! Es para tí- dijo mientras le sonreia

-Pa-para mi?- un leve rubor en sus mejillas apereció -¿y yo para que quiero un caja?- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-No~ Lovi. No es la caja, si no lo que esta adentro de la caja- Lovina miraba a Antonio de un a manera indescriptible. Lentamente quito la pequeñas cintas adhesivas que mantenian cerrado el paquete. Quito la tapa dejando ver un delicado vestido de shifón azul acompañado de unas zapatillas del mismo color

-¿Un vestido?

-Sip

-¿Y para que quiero yo un vestido?

-Bueno... note que solo tenias ese vestido verde con el que fuimos a cenar una vez y supongo que el vestido rojo que utilize la semana pasada te queda demaciado grande y...

-Y pretendes que me ponga el vestido para ir a trabajar?

-Si~, digo no. Es que quiero que pasado mañana vallamos a una fiesta y...

-Paso- interrumpio la castaña mientras le devolvia el vestido a Antonio

-¡Que! no, como que pasas. No Lovi, por favor tienes que ir con migo

-No- dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

-Por favor no le quiero quedar mal a Emma- Lovina abrio los ojos

-¿Emma?

-Si

-¿Ella te invitó?

-Si

-¿Y va a estar ahí?

-Si- sin decir más Lovina le arrebato la caja a Antonio para despues ir a la cocina y tomar un paquete de galletas- Más te vale maldito bastardo que el jodido vestido me quede o si no te golpeare- decia mientras subia las escaleras

-Entonces eso lo debo tomar como un sí?- la chica se detuvo a media escalera

-Y tienes que convenser al bastardo frances que me deje salir más temprano. ¡No pienso andar a las malditas carreras!- y dicho esto la italiana entro a la habitación que compartia con su hermana.

Antonio miro calladamente como subialas escaleras, cabe decir que sonreia estúpidamente tras aquella charla. ¿Se le imagino o Lovi se puso celosa? que más daba, lo importante es que había aceptado ir con él. Ahora lo unico que quedaba era avisarle a Francis. Se acerco al telefono que descansaba en una mesita cerca de la sala y marco un número que ya se sabía de memoria; espero algunos segundos a escuchar una voz del otro lado de la linea.

-_Oui?_- la voz del frances sonaba algo preocupada

-¡Francis!

-_¡Antonie~ es cruel, es muy cruel!_

-¿Eh?¿Quien es cruel?

-_Mon petit, es cruel con migo. Me abandona para irse con el primer inútil que la invita a salir_- Antonio podia jurar que en ese mismo momento su amigo mordia la punta de un pañuelo de una forma dramatica

-Fran relajate, que "tu pequeña" ya no es una niña

-¡_Claro que es una niña Toño, apenas tiene 19! y puede ser vilmente engatusada por un "Don Juan" cualquiera_

-¿Como tú?

-_¡Si como... ¡Antonio que esto es en serio!_

-Vale, vale, disculpa. Te hablaba para pedirte un favor

-_Claro Toni tu pide~_- el sonido de una puerta abriendose al otro lado de la linea junto con una voz bastante bajita y suave interrumpio al castaño

-_Tio Francis, ya llegue_- saludo la voz

-_¡Mon petit, oh mon petit! ¡eres cruel con tio Francis!_

-_Calma tio porfavor_

-_¡Pero te juro que buscare a ese maldito malnacido y lo castrare!- _Antonio solo oia todo el alboroto a travez del auricular del telefono -_Pero no te preocupes mon amour, Tio Francis tambien puede darte esa clase de amour~-_ el castaño palidecio, separo un poco la bocina para mirarla y negar con la cabeza. Esa mente tan retorcida solo era la prueba de lo dañado que estaba el rubio. Coloco nuevanente el auricular en su oreja para oir algunos gritos en frances seguidos por un ruido de alguien corriendo escaleras arriba, seguido de un portazo.

-Emm... Francis sigues ahi?- dijo tratando de ignorar todo lo que habia escuchado

-_Claro mon ami_- escucho a un rubio algo apagado -_querias pedirme un favor, cierto?_

-Ah~ si, ¿podrias pasado mañana dejar salir a Lovi más temprano de lo habitual?

-_¡Claro mon ami!... ¿para que?_- Antonio se empezo a rascar la nuca mientras reia algo nervioso

-Es que... quiero que Lovi me acompañe a una fiesta de mi antiguo empleo

-_¿Tu antiguo empleo?_

-Si...- se escucho silencio por algunos segundos

-..._Cuenta con ello Toni- _respondio al fin el frances_ -pero con la condición de que me platiques despues __**quien**__ te invito y __**todo**__ lo que va a pasar ahi ¿entendido?_

-Por supuesto Fran, gracias

-_No hay de que mon ami, bonne nuit _

-Adios- colgo la bocina. Bien, ahora todo estaba en orden y podria pasar una linda velada al lado de Lovi.

Mientras todo esto sucedia, Lovina entro a la habitación que compartia con su hermana. Felicia se encontraba sentada sentada en la cama muy ocupada tecleando algo en su móvil, Lovina le avento el paquete de galletas haciedo que callera en el regazo de la otra italiana

-Vee~ ¿y esto?

-Galletas. Cometelas, o si no no podras dormir

-Entonces ya no estoy castigada!

-Tsk, no... ¡pero _maledizione_ Felicia, como se te ocurre abrir la boca de ese modo!

-Vee~ no te preocupes _sorella_, Antonio no sospecha nada- dijo Feli mientras mordia una galleta. Observo como Lovina abria la caja que traia con sigo mostrando un lindo vestido azul, sobreponiendoselo encima de su ropa mientras miraba su reflejo que estaba en la habitación. Felicia dejo el paquetito de galletas en la cama y se acerco a donde estaba su hermana.

-Waa~ que lindo vestido ¿te lo regaló Antonio?- preguntó la menor de las italianas al tiempo que acariciaba la fina tela de la falda

-Si... ¡y no lo toques con manos de galleta, lo vas a ensuciar!

-Vee~ por que no te lo mides? si te queda un poquito grande se puede arreglar- Lovina miro a su sorella con una mezcla de de indesicion y verguenza, después de todo Felicia tenia razón, era necesario ver que tal le quedaba el vestido.

Increiblemente le quedaba a la perfección, claro de no ser por que la falda le arrastraba diez centimetros; definitivamente la estatura no le ayudaba mucho, ni tampoco el escote tan atrevido que mostraba gran parte de su 'pechonalidad'. Se coloco las zapatillas que venian a juego con el vestido, bueno, por lo menos quedaban arrastrando cinco centimetros de falda, ahora el problema era el escote ¡porsupuesto que no iba andar así por la calle! y solo imaginar la cara de pervertido que pondría aquel bastardo la hacía que se pusiera de mal humor

-Vee~ _sorella_ estas toda roja- reía Feli mientras miraba el reflejo de Lovina

-¡C- cállate!, deberías estar componiendo el vestido ahora que lo tengo puesto- le regaño Lovina mientras volteaba su rostro para no ver el estúpido sonrojo que tenía.

X

Perfecta. Si esa era la palbra adecuada, perfecta. La noche no podía estar mejor, calida y con un cielo despejado en el cual se podían observar luna cuantas estrellas, las más brillantes, las más hermosas. Hermosa. No, hermosa no era la palbra adecuada, más bien sería encantadora, no, bella, divina. No podía encontrar la palbra adecuada para para describir en esos momentos a Lovina, era toda una visión.

Alguna vez escucho que las luces de los apardores causaban un efecto visual en la ropa ahora lo podía corroborar ¡él no había comprado un vestido con semejante escote! pero no iba a negar que la vista era encantadora y si en el escaparate lucía bonito puesto era presioso. Y que decir de la chica, agarrandose el pelo en un tocado alto y con un leve maquillaje que realzaba sus finas facciones, la hacía ver más espactacular.

-B-bastardo que tanto me ves- pregunto la italiana un tanto abochornada ante aquella mirada que le lanzaba el español

-Sublime- susurro Antonio. Por fin encontró la palbra adecuada. Sublime.

X

¡Maledizione!, primero el inutil de Antonio, ahora esa bola de bastardos pervertidos. ¡Que tanto le veian! Es cieto que no es la primera y unica chica en traer un escote ¡en esa maldita fiesta había más malditos escotes y más profundos! Ok, debía admitir que se sentía bien que la miraran con un poco de envidia y que su ego italiano iba en aumento, a no ser por que de un momento a otro todo se fue a la mierda, acababa de ver a Emma

...

...

Antonio se empezaba a sentir un tanto cabreado de las miradas pervertidas que se enfocaban en Lovina, en _su_ Lovina. Es más, si las miradas matasen muchos ya abrian muerto calcinados por mirar a _su_ chica. Muy bien, eso había sonado escalofriantemente posesivo ¡pero que demonios! por alguna extraña razón Lovina era _suya_.

Tan sumido estaba en sus extraños pensamientos que apenas y veia en donde caminaba, teniendo como conssecuencia que chocara con alguien

-¡He tu maldito capullo fijate por donde caminas!- gruño un sujeto rubio

-Oh, perdón yo... ¡Govert, amigo!- saludo el español

-Yo no soy tu amigo

-Vamos Gov, hace cuanto que no nos vemos, un año?

-Afortunadamente

-Anda, que se muy bien que estas feliz de verme de nuevo

-Sere feliz el día que te vea tres metros bajo tierra

...

...

No muy lejos de hay un par de ojos verdes acompañados de una sonrisa gatuna observaban con cierto brillo a Antonio. Por fín había podido dar con él, pero para su mayor inri se encontraba con Govert. Si bien este no le caia mal, si le estorbaba para el plan que se habí trazado esa noche. Pero bueno, ella misma lo había invitado a peticion de Antonio, cosa que no acababa de comprender. Por que segun recordaba el español y Govert no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero ella no era quien para jusgarlos, así que se acerco a su par de chicos favoritos, uno mas que otro, claro.

...

...

Otro par de ojos igualmente verdes miraban asombrados a la chica italiana ¿realmenteera esa Lovina Vargas? y si la respuesta era afirmativa ¿que diablos hacía ahí? Él no le había comentado nada de esa reunión, así que lo más sensato que podía hacer era ir a corroborar que estaba en lo cierto

-¿Lovina, eres tu?

-¿Arthur, que haces aquí?- preguntó una muy asombrada italiana

-Yo, cosa de trabajo ¿y tu?

-Cuidando a mi idiota

-Haces mal tu trabajo, por que no veo a ningun idiota a tu lado

-_Cazzo_

...

...

-Tony~ Govert~- saludo Emma acercandose animadamente hacia ellos. Ella lucía un vestido verde de cuello halter y zapatillas doradas. Govert enmudecio de ver a la chica, para él Emma se veia presiosa; es más, no había chica que se le pudiera comparar. Casi casi podía asegurar que se veia tan mona, tierna y adorable que un conejito, ¡no!, no existen conejitos que se le puedan compar -Gov etas bien?- pregunto Emma preocupada al ver que el rubio tenía un extraño tic en la ceja mientras un leve rubor cubria su cara

-Eh tio, que parece que se te va a botar la ceja de un momento a otro- comentó Antonio ganadose una mirada envenenada por parte del rubio

-Cállate maldito capullo...

...

...

-Entonces ya te deciste?

-Aun lo estoy pensando Arthur, tu sabes, necesito aclarar mis ideas

-Y a todo esto donde dejaste a tu idiota?

-Pues veniamos por ahí...- Emma, el idiota y un sujeto con extraño con un tulipan en la cabeza juntos, **demaciado** juntos, muy felices, **demaciado** felices... ¿¡Por que cojones esta Emma junto al bastardo!

-Lovina, hey, _what matter whith you?_

-E-M-M-A~- gruño la italiana de forma gutural

-_You are scaring me_

...

...

-Toni te ves nervioso ¿que te ocurre?- preguntó Emma

-No la veo...

-¿A quien, a tu inteligencia capullo?- acotó Govert mordazmente

-No, a Lovina

-¿Lo-lovina esta aqui?- intervino la rubia

-Si~ pero no la veo, la voy a buscar. Nos vemos después chicos- dijo Antonio mientras se alejaba de ambos rubios

-¿Quien es Lovina?- preguntó Govert mientras veia a Emma quien tenia la vista clavada por donde se había ido el castaño

-Pues... al parecer es una amiga de Toni... creo que le ayuda con los quehaceres de su casa, o algo así...

-¿Solamente es su amiga?

-... s-si... sabes Gov, no me siento muy bien, voy un momento al tocador ¿vale?

-Vale- suspiró

...

...

¡Joder! donde diablos se había metido Lovi, solo la descuido por unos cuantos minutos y la tierrra se la tragó, o peor aún ¡la pudieron haber secuestrado! ok no, eso se oyo demaciado dramatico. Muy probablemente y lo más seguro es que se halla perdido, y por lo tanto se sintio sola y se fue a un rincon a esperar que él la rescatara, tendría pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y al momento de verlo se lanzaría a sus brazos y le diría que lo había extrañado mucho...

Una estúpida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del español al ver lo que su pequeño cine mental se había creado. Cuando volvio a la realidad al fin pudo encontrar a Lovina, presisamente estaba en un rincon; pero no estaba triste si no muy feliz ¡reia a carcajada limpia! y no estaba sola ¡un bastardo con una oruga peluda por ceja estaba coqueteando con ella y él no iba a permitir que abusaran de _su_ pequeña Lovi!

-¡Lovi~!

-¿Que mierd...- un fuerte abrazo de oso la envolvio practicamente asfixiandola

-B-bastardo... n-no res-piro, su-sueltame!

-Lo siento Lovi- dijo Antonio abrazando por los hombros a la chica- ¿pero que estas haciendo aqui sola?- continuo mientras le dirigia una mirada de odio a Arthur

-La señorita Vargas no esta sola- replicó el chico rubio mientras quitaba a la italiana del abrazo del español para atraerla junto a él, tomandola por la cintura. Una extraña venita brincó en la frente de Antonio -esta con migo- sonrio triunfal Arthur

-¿Y quien eres tu?

-Soy un **muy buen amigo** de Lovina, y si nos permites tenemos mucho que **platicar**, _you know_...- lentamente se fueron alejando de donde se encontraban dejando al castaño travado de coraje

-¿Porque coño hiciste eso?- preguntó Lovina todavía en los brazos de Arthur

-Muy pronto me lo vas a agradecer

...

...

-Toni~ ¿que estas haciendo aqui solo?- preguntó Emma acercandose a un Antonio trinando de coraje

-Nada...- ¡¿Que cojones ese bastardo cejotas para llevarse a su Lovi? y sobre todo ¡¿Porque Lovi no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar hasta la terraza y... -Emma quieres ir a la terraza con migo un rato?- más que pregunta parecía orden

-C-claro que si, sería un honor- ella lo tomó del brazo encamindose hacia la dichosa terraza. La rubia sentía que flotaba y una radiante sonrisa felina aparecio en su rostro, en cuanto a él, bueno, una extraña aura de muerte lo empezaba a rodear.

Cuando ya estaban afuera Emma lo tomo de la mano, gesto que no paso desapersivido por la italiana

-Sueltame maldición, tengo que ir a partirles la...

-_Damn it, shut up_- le susurro el ingles a Lovina mientras usaba toda su fuerza para evitar que la italiana escapara -trata de parecer feliz

-¡¿Como cojones quierres que sea feliz?- refunfuñaba la castaña viendole a la cara tratando de safarse de su agarre

-_Holy shit_, solo sonrie!- la italiana se calmo un poco y una mueca retorsida aparecio en su cara, la cual denotaba cualquier cosa menos felicidad. Desgraciadamente el español no lo veia así.

A los ojos de Antonio aquel par estaba rodeado de un aura rosada con brillitos al rededor, el rubio le susurraba cosas lindas al oido a la castaña y esta se dejaba envolver por sus brazos, después el maldito cejón le dijo algo a _su_ Lovi para que esta tratara de aflojar el agarre mientras le veia a la cara con infinita ternura, pero el infeliz ese la convencio para que se quedara quieta y una luminosa sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la italiana... ¡Quería matar a ese maldito bastardo y así dejara en paz a _su_ Lovi!

El aura de muerte y destrucción que rodeaba a Antonio aumentó, muy pronto iria a romperle algo más que la cara a ese infeliz. Emma notó que algo andaba mal.

-Toni cariño sucede algo?

-Nada...- contestó de forma gutural apretando el agarre de sus manos

-Toni, me estas lastimando...

...

...

Había un gran espacio a su alrededor y la gente solo la miraba con miedo. Y no era para menos , una mirada inyectada de sangre, sumado a los repentinos gruñidos que soltaba y además del extraño peinado, definitivamente difundía terror. Pero todo eso solo era provocado por una persona, una estúpida persona. ¡Ya no lo soportaba! y por supuesto no iba a permitir que ese idiota de Antonio estuviera coqueteando con _SU_ Emma, además que tendría la oportunidad perfercta de patearle el trasero teniendo eso como escusa.

Así que Govert avanzó lentantamente analizando las mil y unformas de dejar a ese idiota paralitico de por vida. Apreto un poco la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, las personas a su alrededor pudieron jurar haber oido como tronaba el cristal y por seguridad propia se alejaron aun más.

El rubio seguia avanzando, ya faltaban pocos metros para su objetivo final, cuando una pequeña perrita blanca se atravesó en su camino haciendo que cayera estrepitosamentey que el contenido de la copa se derramara en alguien que no era exactamente su principal objetivo

-¡¿_What is wrong with you stupid bastard_?- grito un igles con un traje empapado de vino

-¡Arthur!

-¡¿Govert que hiciste?

-Jajajaja, Gov tio, que forma de azotar! jajajaja- una pareja de rubios se hacercaron a esa pequeña multitud

-¡Señor disculme!, la correa se rompio y la cachorra salio corriendo- dijo una chica rubia un poco llenita, de pelo corto con una simpatica boina blanca en la cabeza, la cual ayudó a levantar a Govert

-N' t' le ac'rques t'nto, t' p'de m'rder- acotó un sujeto considerablemte alto de lentes igualmente rubio y a simple vista daba más miedo que el mismo Govert -V'monos- dijo este sujeto abrazando a la chica de la boina alejandose de ahí

-Eh? pero Ber...- la pareja se alejo. La primera en reaccionar a todo esto fue Emma

-Mil disculpas- dijo la chica sacando un pañuelo para secar la mancha del traje del britanico- señor...

-Arthur. Arthur Kirkland

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Arthur Kirkland el dueño y presidente de la Kirkland's company and associations?

-Si, el mismo _beatiful lady_- respondio galante el rubio, dejando con un especie de shock y tic en el ojo a Antonio y a Govert

-Pe-pero por favor señor Kirkland deje ayudarlo con su traje

-No se moleste, luego puedo mandarlo a la tintorería

-Insisto señor... es más Govert nos ayudará- dijo tomando a ambos chicos de las manos, dirigiendo se hacia los baños dejano a Lovina y a Antonio solos.

-...Así que el SEÑOR Kirkland es tu AMIGO?- pregutó el español

-Si...- fue la seca respuesta de la castaña. Giro sobre sus talones caminando hacia el interior de la fiesta

-¡Lovi~!- gritó el ojiverde haciendo que la chica se detuviera. Una suave musica de saxofón lleno el lugar* bastante conocida por ambos

-¿Bailamos?- dijo él extendiendo su mano

-Yo...- los ojos de Antonio suplicaban -esta bien- respondio tomando la mano del ojiverde. Se dirigieron hacia el centro de al pista, tal vez fue lo fuerte de la musica o la cantidad de gente que había, que ella empezó a sentirse mareada. Fue cosa de algunos minutos para percatarse de que estaba abrazando por el cuello a Antonio. Sin embargo lejos de sentirse incomoda miles de sensaciones agradables la empezaron a invadir.

Para Antonio las cosas no eran diferentes, ya no oia la musica, simplemente se limitaba a abrazar a Lovina sintiendo una calidez en su corazón. Para ambos fue como si miles de fuegos artificiales se encendieran y cada chispa fuese una voz, una vision o una imagen que los remontara a un lejano pasado. Un salón, un piano, gente de trajes extraños...

_**°°-Que linda interpretación ¿quien es?**_

_**-La puedo acompañar señorita?**_

_**-Largate**_

_**-¿Por que me seguiste?**_

_**-Yo no te segui, tu me llevaste con tigo**_

_**-Y supongo que no lo amas**_

_**-¿Y como amarlo si apenashace tres dias lo conosco?**_

_**-¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos muy expresivos?**_

_**-¡C-callate!**_

_**-¿Te vas?, p-pero por que?**_

_**-Dime que tambien me amas**_

_**-¡No me ire hasta tener tu respuesta!**_

_**-Pequeña ¿que haces aquí?**_

_**-Queria ver tu estupida cara **_

_**-¿Y tu familia? **_

_**-Que se vallan al demonio, yo... quiero estar contigo. V-vamos a caminar por el puerto ¿quieres?**_

_**-Idiota, que vas a hacer?**_

_**-No te preocupes pequeña no me pasara nada**_

_**-Pero aún así... yo...**_

_**-Pequeña no llores**_

_**-¡NOOOO!**_

_**-Te amo...°°**_

Lovina se separo repentinamente de Antonio, sin soportar la violenta secuencia de imagenes y palabras confusas. Levanto el rostro asustada y se dio cuenta de que el español tambien estaba tan azorado como ella. Por extraño que pareciese ambos supieron, sin necesidad de decirlo, que ambos tuvieron las mismas visiones. La gente los rodeaba, hacia rato que la musica habia dejado se sonar y ellos seguian abrazados.

Sin saber que hacer Lovina salió corriendo del salón. Antonio no tuvo fuerzas para detenerla, aún se encontraba demaciado abrumado por la experiencia vivida, no cayo en cuenta que se encontraba solo en medio de la multitud hasta que sintio el peso de las miradas sobre él acompañadas de unos murmullos. Se sintió levemente avergonzado y salio corriendo en la misma direccion que la castaña.

Emma, Govert y Arthur tambien miraban, los dos chicos sonreian por diferentes motivos cada uno y ella deseaba con todo el corazón estaren el lugar de la italiana.

X

-¡Lovi!, ¡Lovina, por favor detente!- ella no lo escuchaba, necesitaba pensar... necesitaba pensar. Un fuerte sentimiento de deja vu la invadio, sentia infinitas ganas de llorar. Tomó el primer carro de alquiler que encontró para poder alejarse de todo.

Antonio solo la vio partir, aún no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado; ya no deseaba quedarse más en ese lugar sin Lovina... subio a su carro necesitaba unos tragos para relajarse.

X

-Kesesese, no te lo voy a decir

-Gilbo, _mon ami_ siempre me cuentas de todas tus conquistas ¿por que esta es diferente?- preguntó Francis haciendo un pucherito

-Porque ellaes una hermosa chica que merece todo el respeto del asombroso mundo- dijo el albino mientras fijaba su vista el el liquido ambarino de su cerveza sonriendo de lado -además de que es casi tan asombrosa como yo!

-¡¿Quien eres y que has hecho con el buen Gilbo?

-Kesesese ¿es que acaso un ser tan jodidamente asombroso como yo no puede enamorarse?

-¡Claro que si _mon ami_! pero es extraño que hables así de alguien, ni de la dulce Elizabetha te expresabas así

-Jo!, es solo que hay pocas personas casi tan asombrosas como yo. Tu mi querido Fran, estas incluido- Francis se levanto de su asiento para hacer una chusca reverencia, haciendo que ambos se hecharan a reir

-Eh? mira Gilbo quien acaba de entrar- el peliblanco volteo a la puerta del bar

-¡Toño, ven!- el español se sorprendió de buen grado al encontrarse a ese par ahí, ellos de alguna forma lo podían distraer

-Hola muchachos...

-Toni, _mon amour_, crei que estabas en la fiesta junto a la fierecilla de Lovina

-Eh~, si... bueno estabamos pero...

-¿Pero...?- inquirio el ojirojo. Antonio suspiro pesadamente

-Sucedio algo extraño, ella salio corrindo y... no quiero hablar de eso

-Toni, Toni, Toni~ ¿recuerdas con que condicion deje salir a tu Lovi más temprano?- el español dudo un poco

-S-si

-Entonces _mon ami_, cuenta todos los detalles. Tio Francis escuchara todos tus problemas

X

-Oye Feli, no creo que sea corecto que este aquí a estas horas

-Vee~ no te preocupes Lud, mi _sorella_ llegrá muy tarde y tu _fratello_ no esta en casa. Así que no veo el problema- dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras tomaba el mando de la television para bajar el volumen. El ojiazul enrojecio sobremanera al sentir la cercanía de la castaña

-A-aun así no creo que se lo...- la chica poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Ludwing -c-co-correcto

-Sabes- dijo Feli jugando con los botones de la camisa del rubio -creo que ya te lo había dicho antes...

-Que cosa?...

-Te quiero- un suave y dulce beso los conecto por unos cuantos segundos, lentamente se separaron totalmente sonrojados -yo...- comenzó Feli -se que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo, y esta bien, podemos quedar solo como amigos y podriamos ir a comer pasta, me gusta mucho la pasta y...- el rubio interrumpio a la italiana con un nuevo beso mucho más apasionado y menos inocente que el anterior, lentamente se fueron recostando en el sofá. Ella enganchada en el cuello del alemán, y él tomandola por la cintura posicionandose encima de ella, provocando distintas sensaciones que tenian como resultado pequeños supiros ahogados haciendo que entreabriera su boca permitiendo que el rubio explorara la cavidad libremente.

El tipico sonido de una puerta abriendose los interrumpio haciendo que se separaran levemente

-Vee~ _sorella buonanotte_- saludo la menor de las italianas con una sonrisa. Ludwing estaba totalmente petrificado encima de Felicia, Lovina no tenia ninguna expresion en su cara.

-..._Buonanotte_- contestó finalmente dirigiendose hacia su habitación. Ambos chicos la miraban con desconcierto total. Lovina no gritó y tampoco isultó a Ludwing. Algo no andaba bien

-Lud, creo que le paso algo a mi _sorella_

-Tienes razón...

X

Silencio total y sepulcral, pero sobre todo muy, muy incomodo. Eso era lo que se vivía en el bar donde estaban los malos amigos

-Toño...- Gilbert fue el primero en hablar -te has planteado seriamente que necesitas ir con un psiquiatra. O mejor aun, consumes alimentos alterados quimicamente los cuales te carcomen el cerebro.

-Gil, que es en serio!, por eso no quería decirles. Sabía que lo tomarían en broma- sentecio el español bastante abatido. Francis simplemente estaba enmudecido, pensando, reflexionando sobre tolo lo dicho anterior mente.

Antonio y Gilbert comenzaron a discutir sobre lo imverosímil de la historia, hacian un gran barullo, cosa que el frances pasó por alto. Tal vez eso no era tan ido de la realidad

X

-Vee~sorella?- preguntó la menor de las italianas asomando la cabeza a travez del marco de la puerta. Lovina no contestó solo se limitaba a observar a travez de la ventana.

Lentamente Feli se acerco a su hermana posando una mano en su hombro

-Lovi, paso algo?

-Solo... necesito pensar...

-Vee~

* * *

><p>Uff... creo que hoy ecribi mas de lo que acostumbro. Pero antes de que se me olvide contestare los reviews sin cuenta:<p>

**Shocolat:** Wolas~ *se lanza y se abraza a ella como una lapa* shocolat "madre", tu no eres anonima te conosco demaciado bien, en fin gracias por decir que te gusta lo que escribo y lo de imaginacion son causados por los alusinogenos que me vendes, jajaja no te creas y yo tambien te vigilere, recuerda que elmo saba dende vives...

**Chibi Neko-chan: **Wolas~ jejeje, si yo tambien me los imagine, pero mas bien me inspire en unacaricatura de un compañero de la escuela (no preguntes). Si, lo de Eli fue triste, pero supongo que así tenía que ser, de todos modos tiene a Rode para que la consuele, y lo de la propuesta~... eso ya lo leeras después

Bien ya contreste los reviews ahora sigu lo importante que les tengo que decir:

numero uno- Ya tengo a la ganadora de la pregunta que hice capis atras, y la ganadora es *suena redoble de tambores* **Ariadonechan y LovinaXTonio95** se que había prometido que la que ganara tendría una participacion especial en el fic, pero nunca me espere que esto pasara, por lo tanto... les dedicare ustedes dos el capi en el que utilizo el nombre que me dieron además de su canasta de tomates *le pasa una cansta a cada una* un paquete de galletas *les pasa el paquete a cada una* y una paleta * les pasa la paleta* creo que es todo lo que prometí.

numero dos- Este es el ultimo capi que publico este año, el capi 12 lo tendre para enero del año que entra, sere sicera, aun no lo tengo, entre la maldita escuela, el tiempo justo para escribir este capitulo y el hecho de que he estado escribiendo el capi donde utilizo el nombre especial no he pensado en la estructura del siguiente. Por eso les pido un poco mas de paciencia y si lo pensamos fríamente solo hay que esperar un mes ^_^

Así que ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! (por adelantado) que todos sus deseos se vean realizados y un agradecimiento especial a todo(a)s los que leen, comentan, ponen en favitos (ya sean historia o autor) todos mis fics, no saben lo feliz que me hacen ^/^

Ahora les preguntare ¿como un feliz regalo de cumpleaños me dejarían review? bye (^0^)/


	12. El mejor fin de semana

Wolas~ *le contesta el eco de su voz* ¿hay alguien aquí? waaaa~ lo siento mucho, no era mi intención tardarme tanto, después de la ultima actualización me pasaron cosas tristes y doloras que hicieron que me deprimiera y mi imaginación me abandono, después entré a la escuela y una amiga me insistio a que continuara, pero por muchos motivos hasta hoy lo pude terminar. De todas maneras le quiero agradecer a dos personitas que me alentaron a continuar y de cierta manera me jalaron las orejas llamandome la atencion que son **LaBrujitaKira** y **Shocolat** chicas, va para ustedes XD

Nos leemos en las notitas de al final

Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12. El mejor fin de semana<p>

Hoy se sentía grande y maravilloso, pero por sobre todas las cosas asombroso y jodidamente omnipotente.

Sentía que todo a su alrededor se rendiría a sus pies, por ser el ser más genial sobre la faz de la tierra, claro sin contar que su maravillosa presencia era más que suficiente para halagar a las grandes multitudes. Pero no todo era genial ni asombroso, existía algo que opacaba su maravilloso día; y eso era, ir a la casa de su ahora novia. La cual era ocho años menor que él, ¡Pero vamos! que esas personas que salen en la televisión tienen parejas que les doblan la edad, así que tener una novia un poquito -casi nada- menor que él no era nada, es más se podía considerar asombroso. Ok no, a la familia de su chica no le iba a gustar nada, y lo peor del caso... estaba por llegar a la boca del león.

X

-No, no, no, no, no y NO~ _mon petit_, eso sí que no- se oía la voz de Francis detrás de una puerta - no me obligaras

-Pero tío Francis, es que... - rogaba Matty desde afuera tocando insistentemente la puerta

-No _petit _y esa es mi última palabra

-Pero...- el francés abrió repentinamente la puerta asustando un poco a la chica

-Matty, _mon cheri_,- dijo con vehemencia el rubio -no puedes imaginar el problema en el que me puedes meter ¡imagina lo que me hará tu hermano y tus padres si se enteran que ya tienes quien te de "esa" clase de _amour mon petit_!... aun soy demasiado joven y hermoso para morir~

La rubia miro como Francis mordía un pañuelo de forma dramática mientras se dejaba caer al suelo

-Por eso quiero que lo conozcas- dijo ella con una sonrisa agachándose al mismo nivel que el rubio -yo se que se llevaran bien, por favor...

Francis suspiro pesadamente mientras veía los suplicantes ojos de su petit Matty, era una de sus más grandes debilidades -claro sin contar el vino y el sexo- mirar esa carita, y esos ojos con ese pelo tan... ok se estaba desviando del tema

-Está bien... - contestó él al fin -pero solo lo conoceré ¡no me obligaras a más!

-Gracias tío Francis- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

-De nada _mon petit_- contesto aprovechando la cercanía para 'masajear' un poco la espalda de la chica -... y cuando vendrá ese odioso sujeto?...

-Pues muy probablemente no tarda en llegar y... - el rubio se separo bruscamente de ella

-¡QUE! _mon Dieu_~ Matty eso es pedir demasiado!

-_S'il vous plaît_...- Francis volvió a suspirar

-Está bien...

X

Bajo las escaleras con pesadez, no había podido dormir en toda la jodida y puñetera noche por estar pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Suspiró. Era muy temprano, pero Lovina no tenía la intención de quedarse más tiempo en la recamara, prepararía algo de comer y después... después vería que más hacer.

Llegó a la planta baja encontrándose con un español perdidamente dormido y apestando a alcohol en el sofá. Algunos mechones rebeldes del pelo de éste le cubrían la frente. Lovina se sintió tentada a apartar el pelo de la frente de este, pero el miedo le ganó ¿y si volvía a ver esas absurdas visiones? ¿Y si esta vez sucedía algo peor? No, y por lo tanto evitaría cualquier tipo de contacto físico con el bastardo entomatado. Suspiro nuevamente.

Era domingo y por lo tanto significaba que era el día libre de ambos y por lo tanto le esperaba un largo, largo día...

X

Toco la puerta con nerviosismo, por supuesto que su nerviosismo no se debía al miedo que le producía estar tocando ESA puerta de ESA casa, no claro que no; después de todo es jodidamente asombroso y jamás se pone nervioso, es solo precaución. Tampoco le sudaban las manos, lo que pasaba es que era tan asombroso que su asombrosidad salía en forma de agua por sus manos. Llamó nuevamente a la puerta, oyó pasos cerca, el momento de la verdad se acercaba. La puñetera puerta se entreabrió.

-¡Gilbo~!

-¿Que mierd...- Francis atrapo al albino en un muy apretado abrazo mientras lloraba de una manera muy dramática, o al menos eso le pareció a Gilbert.

El francés cargo ó más bien arrastró al ojirrojo adentro de la casa.

-_Mon ami_~ sucede algo muy malo, muy malo~

-¿Q-que pasa?

-_Une putain de bâtard*_ vendrá a "conocer" a la familia de su novia, la cual es mi pequeña Matty ¡pero yo se que lo único que quiere es llevarla por el camino de _la fatalité_!- caminó hasta una esquina mientras mordía un pañuelo. Gilbert trago gordo- _Mon ami_...- continuo el francés bastante serio -te estimo y por tanto te quiero exigir algo...- Gilbert volvió a tragar gordo -¡quédate aquí y dame un poco de apoyo moral! _S'il vous plaît,_ yo no sabría cómo manejar esto si se me sale de las manos...

-Esto... yo... bueno, si estimas mi grandiosa presencia, entonces yo tengo algo que decirte...

-¡Gilbert, llegaste!- interrumpió una dulce voz que venía de las escaleras

-Ah! Matty... le estaba diciendo a Fran que...

-_Excuse moi,_ pero no entiendo... ¿se conocen?- intervino el francés. La chica asintió.

-Él es mi novio...- para Francis todo se volvió negro, acompañado de una sensación de inmovilidad. De repente varias palabras aparecieron en su mente: negación (no puedo creerlo), ira (cómo me fue a suceder), culpa (si lo hubiera sabido), tristeza (no puedo más), depresión (no quiero vivir~). Sintió un fuerte mareo, para después caer repentinamente desmayado. En la habitación resonó un golpe seco

-_Mein Gott, _acabo de matar a mi mejor amigo...

X

-Vee~ _sorella, vado al mio lavoro_~*!

-_Maledizione_ Felicia, habla más despacio. El bastardo está dormido en el sofá y al parecer el muy idiota va a despertar con resaca- Riño Lovina a la castaña más joven hablando bastante bajito

-Vee~... y que estás haciendo?

-Tsk, café... quieres un poco?- Felicia negó con la cabeza

-_Sorella_, hoy llegare tarde- Lovina alzo una ceja -Iré a cenar con Lud

-¿Qué?

...3

-Que iré a cenar con Lud

-¿Con el macho patatas?

-Si~

...2

-Además ayer parecías muy calmada _sorella_- sonrió Felicia - pensé que te lo tomarías peor

...1

-Porque Lud y yo ya somos novios

-¿¡QUE!

-Vee~ _sorella_ no grites despertaras a Antonio~

-¡Me importa una mierda! Maldición Felicia, dime que te obligo hacer ese maldito papa-leman para que fueras su novia!

-No me obligo a nada

-Yo se que te obligo! dime que te estaba haciendo anoche maldición!

-Yo...

-Lovi~ es lindo saber que vives aquí, pero no es agradable despertar con resaca y oír gritos- interrumpió un recién despierto Antonio que entraba con dificultad a la cocina

-Nos vemos en la noche sorella. _Ciao_~- Felicia salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno de hecho si, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca

-¡MALDICION FELICIA REGRESA!

-¡LOVINA POR PIEDAD NO GRITES!, hay mi cabeza~- se quejo el español agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, Lovina solo lo veía por el rabillo del ojo

-Además de bastardo eres un maldito borracho... _maledizione_, acompáñame

-Eh? para que Lovi

-_Cazzo_, si sigues preguntando no te daré nada para tu maldita resaca- entraron a la cocina. Lovina le acerco dos aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza y un café calientito al parecer muy cargado acompañado de un desayuno ligero

-¿Para mí?- dijo haciendo chiribitas con los ojos el castaño

-Tsk, para quien más... anda come antes de que me arrepienta por malgastar amabilidad con un jodido borracho.

Era domingo y por lo tanto significaba que era el día libre de ambos y por lo tanto le esperaba a Lovina un largo, largo día... bueno, quizás no tan largo.

X

Matty sostenía la cabeza de Francis, el cual todavía estaba inconsciente, en sus piernas abanicándole con una pequeña libreta. Gilbert estaba a un lado de la rubia aun de pie

-Birdie creo que lo más sensato es que lo llevemos a un hospital

-Tú crees?- Francis solo oía voces, no podía abrir los ojos, sentía los parpados extremadamente pesados. Aun sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y las voces a su alrededor no ayudaban mucho. -entonces hay que hablarle a una ambulancia- la chica se puso de pie bruscamente olvidando que mantenía la cabeza de Francis en su regazo, la cual azoto contra el frio suelo

-No te preocupes birdie, yo puedo hablarle, tu sigue ahí con Fra, puede y tal vez despierte- la rubia coloco otra vez la cabeza del francés en su regazo para seguirle abanicando, mientras el albino se alejaba buscando el teléfono de la casa. El dolor de cabeza para Francis aumentó. -¡_Birdie_, no encuentro el maldito teléfono!- Matty se paro nuevamente olvidando la cabeza del francés haciendo que se azotara nuevamente contra el suelo -¡Olvídalo, ya lo encontré!- La chica tomó nuevamente la cabeza del francés en sus manos

-¡_Sacre bleu_!, dejen de jugar con mi cabeza. Por dios, siento que me va a estallar- Matty soltó un grito ahogado y dejo caer la cabeza del rubio nuevamente

-Tío Francis ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡No, no me encuentro bien. Me siento mareado, la cabeza me duele horrores y me acabo de enterar de la más horrible de las noticias. ¿Se me olvido algo?

-Kesesese, te falto que tu mejor amigo ahora es tu yerno kesesese- Un aura azul muy densa empezó a rodear al francés, este a su vez tomo del saco al albino empezándolo a zarandear

-¡Eres un desgraciado, maldito pollofilico!

-¡Basta Francis!- se defendí tomándolo por los brazos -¡Y ten cuidado con mi cara, de eso vivo!

-¡Cállate!

-_Mein got, birdie_, dile algo!

-¿_Birdie_?, ¡¿_Birdie_? Yo te daré tu "_birdie_" ¿qué te parece si mejor jugamos esgrima en un duelo a muerte?

-¿¡Qué?- grito la siempre tranquila Matty interponiéndose entre ambos -Tío Francis por favor trata de tranquilizarte un poco. No creo que sea para tanto

Francis comenzó a relajarse aflojando poco a poco el agarre, para finalmente soltar a Gilbert

-Oh _mon petit_...- suspiro largamente -...está bien. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que le haga el gordo de tu hermano... y TU- dijo refiriéndose al peliblanco -más te vale comportarte como se debe con ella. Si me entero de que la hiciste llorar- le mira de forma amenazante -yo te hare llorar a ti y tu querido "west" no identificara tu cadáver porque quedaras irreconocible ¿¡ENTENDIDO!

-_J-ja_

-¿Entendido?- pregunto ahora viendo a Matty

-_Oui_... peo mi hermano no está gordo

X

Era domingo y por lo tanto significaba que era el día libre de ambos y por lo tanto le esperaba a Lovina un largo, largo día... y no precisamente sería el mejor fin de semana de su vida...

-Aaayyy~

-Cállate de una vez maldición, pareces nenita- decía Lovina mientras colocaba uno de los brazos del español al rededor de sus hombros y lo ayudaba a llegar a su recamara

-No soy una nenita, pero en serio me duele mucho joder

...Y tampoco el de Antonio...

Después de el pequeño almuerzo, en el que ambos parecían la misma imagen de la felicidad y buena convivencia, nótese el sarcasmo, al parecer a Antonio no le cayó muy bien la comida o la gran ingesta de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas del día anterior apenas le estaban, causando efecto, pues un fuerte dolor en el estomago lo empezó a invadir y Lovina no podía abandonarlo a su suerte, bueno si, pero ese no era el punto. El hecho es que no tenía el valor suficiente para dejarlo solo, además le gustaba, solo un poquito, estar al lado del bastardo y cuidarlo no parecía una mala idea.

Llegaron a la habitación y la italiana lo recostó lo más cuidadosamente posible y lo tapó con algunas mantas. Limpiaba el sudor de la frente del español con un trapo húmedo con extremo cuidado como si fuera de azúcar y que al tocarlo se fuera a deshacer. Antonio no sabía a que prestarle más atención si al dolor de su estomago o a los cuidados que le estaba dando su Lovi. El dolor ganó, pero aun así se dejo mimar por la chica. Se sentían bien esos cariños, sobre todo viniendo de una persona que por lo regular no era nada cariñosa.

Era domingo y por lo tanto significaba que era el día libre de ambos y por lo tanto le esperaba a Antonio un largo, largo día... y no precisamente sería el mejor fin de semana de su vida... pero los mimos de Lovina lo podían mejorar.

X

Arthur estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá de su cuarto de hotel, mirando la fina taza del té, que ahora se encontraba vacía. Recordando la charla que había sostenido mientras degustaba su bebida preferida hace algunas horas...

_Flash back_

-Es muy interesante lo que me platica señor Van Dijk- dijo el rubio de grandes cejas dejando a un lado su taza

-Quizás usted lo considere muy interesante señor, pero para mí es primordial. Sobre todo porque de eso dependen muchas cosas.- contesto el rubio de peinado extraño

-Tiene usted razón señor Van Dijk. Pero por, lo que me ha comentado necesita a alguien que le ayude con la administración y sobre todo que sea de total y plena confianza, ¿verdad?

-Pues... si... creo- el ingles sonrió triunfal

-Yo tengo a la persona indicada

-¿Y es de fiar?

-Por supuesto...

_Fin del flash back_

Realmente esperaba que esa tonta no echara a perder la oportunidad que le estaba brindando.

El tedioso sonido del teléfono de la habitación sonó sacando al ingles de sus pensamientos. Se levanto de mala gana y tomo la bocina

_-Yes?..._

_-__Mr. Kirkland has a call from UK_

_-Communicate it_

_-Arthie~! The hero is calling you hahahahaha!_

_-D__amn it, ¡¿Who gave you the number of the damn book?__!*_

X

Si alguien les hubiera preguntado qué es lo que querían en ese preciso momento la respuesta unánime hubiera sido "romper la maldita tención". Pero ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre quedarse en la casa de su mejor amigo-hermano del alma-casi suegro y cuñado-futuro asesino a tomar tranquilamente el almuerzo? Claro, solo a él.

.¿Y dime mi quería y próxima victima de asesinato, que es lo que pretendes con toda esta charada?

-¡No es ninguna charada Fra, es en serio!

-Claro y yo nací ayer y por sobre todo soy casto y puro

-¡Tú no eres ni casto ni puro!

-¡Y para ti todo es un juego! Nunca te he visto en una relación **seria**- soltó el francés haciendo un ademan con las manos. A Gilbert le caló hondo el comentario de su amigo, no era necesario que le recordara lo inútil que había sido al fracasar varias veces en sus intentos amorosos con Eli

-No discutiré esto en frente de _Birdie_

-Claro~ ahora eres maduro y serio- ironizó el rubio poniéndose de pie siendo imitado por el albino

-¡Y tu eres insoportablemente infantil y dramático!

-¡QUE! Repítemelo

-Infantil y dramático...

-¡Te voy a...!

-¡Basta los dos!- grito Matty -es estúpido que pelen por una cosa así, se suponen que son adultos, entonces traten de comportarse como tal. No soy una niña pequeña y puedo ser totalmente responsable de mis actos- concluyo para después levantarse de su lugar

-Matty, _cheri_, yo...

-Solo traten de no matarse, por favor...- dijo por ultimo antes de retirarse

-_Birdie_, ¡Matty!, ¡Matilda, por favor espera!- rogo el albino tratando se seguirla

-Olvídalo, cuando se pone en ese plan no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión. Es igual de testaruda que la familia de su padre...- Gilbert solo miro de reojo a Francis

-Valla, de verdad te importa

-Me recuerda a ella... a la hermana de su padre, a Jane. Son tan parecidas, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes- media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio -son igual de testarudas- Gilbert solo poso una de sus blancas manos en el hombro de su amigo cuya vista se perdía a lo lejos.

X

Ya pasaba un poco más de medio día, y empezaba a hacer demasiado calor. Y cuando es domingo, hace calor y ningún cliente ha pisado el local en todo el día es justo y necesario cerrar. El próximo día quizás haya más suerte

-Eli~, Eli~ ya me puedo ir? tengo mucho calor ya además tengo hambre

-Claro Feli, solo termino de guardar algunas cosas y nos podemos ir- sonrió

-¡_Vabbene_!

-Feli, linda te invito a comer, quieres?

-Vee~ no puedo... Lud no tarda en venir por mí, y pues yo

-Claro no te preocupes- la castaña más grande sonrió con ternura -entiendo

-¿De verdad?

-Sip, después de todo hacen una linda pareja

-Verdad que si?- un auto negro se detuvo en frente de la boutique- Eli, Eli, ya llego Lud ya me puedo ir? puedo, puedo?

-Claro, nos vemos mañana

-Vee~- la italiana salió corriendo del local, abrió rápidamente la portezuela del auto y se subió de un brico- Ludwing, a donde vamos a ir?

-Esto… señorita se equivoco de auto- dijo un choco castaño de anteojos y orbes violetas

-¡Vee! quien es usted? donde está Ludwing?- empezaba a gritar la italiana mientras movía los brazos de forma exagerada. La sombra de una segunda persona se acerco al auto, cosa que hizo gritar aun más a la italiana -¡Kyaaa! por favor no me secuestren, tampoco me disparen, soy casta, no sería divertido dispararme!- una tercera persona también se acercó- ¡soy una buena italiana, tengo parientes aquí en España, waaa por favor no me hagan nada~!- prácticamente Felicia se hizo bolita en el asiento del auto y no paraba de llorar

-Feli, te sientes bien?- dijo una voz conocida por la castaña

-¿Eh, Eli?- la castaña levanto un poco la cabeza y vio por la ventanilla a Elizabetha y a Ludwing, a su izquierda y vio al castaño de gafas aun mas asustado que ella.

-Felicia, podrías hacer el bendito favor de salir de ahí la gente se nos queda viendo- dijo Ludwing sobándose las sienes

-Te podrías bajar de mi auto, ahora- soltó de repente el de gafas

-Vee~ lo-lo siento mucho- trató de disculparse la italiana bajándose torpemente del vehículo. Una vez que estuvo en tierra firme, Ludwing la tomo del brazo pidió disculpas generales y se alejo del lugar con la chica.

Elizabetha, subió al vehículo del que momentos antes estaba Felicia

-Esa mujer es extraña, cuando la conocí me pareció muy agresiva y ahora se comporta torpemente- Eli hecho a reír

-Te equivocas, ella es hermana de la chica que conocimos en el restaurante

-Bueno, son raras...

X

Era domingo y por lo tanto significaba que era el día libre de ambos y por lo tanto le esperaba a Antonio un largo, largo día... no, la verdad no lo estaba disfrutando y a quien quería engañar el maldito dolor había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en su habitación recostado viendo un mal programa de televisión, cosa que realmente no le importaba mucho, ya que lo que realmente valía la pena de observar se encontraba a su lado durmiendo.

Su pequeña Lovi, se quedo dormida en la silla donde lo estaba cuidando, él como buen caballero la recostó a su lado para que no se lastimara el cuello, y ahora estaba acurrucada a su lado, durmiendo. Dios es grande y bueno con él, nadie ni nada podía arruinar ese maravilloso momento, ni siquiera ese horrible pitido de el teléfono de su Lovi; bueno quizás eso lo arruinaría.

Lovina abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, _cazzo_, tan bien que estaba durmiendo y un jodido bastardo la despertó, definitivamente sufriría. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Antonio, se levanto rápidamente y totalmente roja ¿¡qué coño estaba haciendo ella en la cama del bastardo entomatado?, bueno eso era lo de menos; **tenía** que contestar el teléfono

-_Ciao_~

-Lovina, estabas dormida

-Si, algún problema _maledizione_!

Antonio solo observaba todo desde la cama, pero le gano la curiosidad con quien estaría hablando

-Lovi quien...- pero fue interrumpido su respuesta llego sola

-_Maledizione_ Arthur no estés diciendo estupideces- el dolor de estomago volvió

-Lovina escúchame, ocupo que mañana vallas a la dirección que te voy a dictarte

-Y por qué tendría que hacer eso

-Porque tengo una sorpresa...

* * *

><p>*<em>Une putain de bâtard: <em>Un hijo de puta

*_vado al mio lavoro: _Me voy a mi trabajo

*_-Yes?... : _Si?

_-__Mr. Kirkland has a call from UK : _Sr. Kirkland tiene una llamada de Reino Unido

_-Communicate it : _comuniquela

_-Arthie~! The hero is calling you hahahahaha! _:Arthie, el heroe te llama

_-D__amn it, ¡¿Who gave you the number of the damn book?__!_ :maldicion, ¡¿Quien te dio el numero del maldito hotel?

A contestar los reviews sin cuenta:

**Shocolat:** Madre~ ¡lo leiste, lo leiste! *empieza a rodar* me haces tan feliz, *limpia lagrimita* jejeje pos aquí esta lo que te prometí. Y si crezco tan rápido jojojo mido mas que tu, de todos modos sabes que TTCL :3

**Chibi Neko-chan:** jejeje a mi tambienme gusto sacar el lado seductor de Feli, es una cajita de sorpresas. Si~ el lado celoso de Antonio es único y bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capi XD

Bueno, aquí viene lo serio del asunto, este es el ultimo semestre de prepa que curso, y por lo tanto pronto haré un examen para entrar a la universidad, todo esto consume mi tiempo de una manera increíblemente desgastante, puesto que tengo que estudiar como loca además que ocupo sacar este ultimo semestre con una excelente calificación para no tener problemas con el puntaje. Y seguramente dirán "¿y a mi que?" pues que muy probablemente actualice hasta finales de mayo o hasta julio. Pero, esperemos que sea antes *cruza los dedos* eso no quiere decir que me olvide y/o abandone este proyecto. Solo les pido que me tengan paciencia.

Otra cosa importante a señalar es que nos acercamos a la recta final, no se a ciencia cierta cuantos capítulos mas faltan, pero digamos que vamos un poquito adelante de la mitad. Bueno sin mas que decir, nos leemos luego.

Así que les preguntare: ¿Merece review?


	13. Tomando una decisión

Wolas~ aqui yo con un nuevo capi de recuerdos ¡wiiiiii~! se que tarde milenios y se pide disculpas por ello pero ¡he regresado y ya que estoy de vacaciones tratare de ponerme las pilas y acabar de escribir y publicar más seguido ;9

Pero bueno nos leemos en las notas de al final

**Renuncia**: Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13. Tomando una decisión<p>

Está bien, debía admitirlo… estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Mas valía que todo eso valiera la pena y no resultara un completo fracaso.

Aun podía recordar todo el drama que hizo el bastardo francés cuando le dijo que regresaría más tarde, más o menos después del almuerzo. Gritando que todos lo abandonaban y le daban la espalda.

Bastardo dramático.

Llego a la dirección que Arthur le había señalado. No era la gran cosa, un pequeño edificio de dos pisos.

Realmente quería patearle las bolas al bastardo cejón por ser tan jodidamente entrometido y meterse donde no lo llaman; aunque por otro lado le podía dar las g–graci ¡maldición primero comería la desagradable comida que prepara el ingles antes de darle las gracias, era su obligación ayudarle _cazzo_!

Entro con precaución al edificio y se encontró con un sujeto rubio de ojos verdes con mala cara y pinta de asesino detrás de una especie de mostrador, donde descansaba una plaquita con el nombre del tipo que decía Vash… Zwlingi, no, Zwililinguli, no esperen era ¿Zwgilingli? ¡Joder! ¡Malditos nombres impronunciables!

–¿Que desea?– pregunto de forma ruda el fulano del nombre extraño. Lovina frunció el ceño

–Tengo una entrevista con este sujeto– dijo la italiana entregándole un papelito con el nombre del sujeto con quien tenía la entrevista. Es que maldición, también tenía un puñetero nombre impronunciable.

El dichoso "Vash" la miro fijamente para luego devolverle el papelito

–Segundo piso puerta quince

–Gracias…– "maldito bastardo gruñón" quiso agregar.

Subió las escaleras, no fue tan difícil dar con la jodida puerta. Se aliso un poco el pantalón y la chaqueta. Toco un par de veces hasta que escucho un seco y escalofriante _pase_ que parecía venido de lo más hondo de los infiernos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un sujeto rubio, con un curioso peinado, algo familiar debía admitir, en forma de tulipán.

– ¿Tu? Valla, así que TÚ eres la recomendación del señor Kirkland– la castaña permanecía quieta, las palabras no le podían salir. ¿Así que el jodido Arthur la mando con el bastardo que se tropezó con él la otra noche…? Realmente el mundo es una jodida servilleta.

X

–Pase

–Hola Gil, ¿me mandaste llamar?– pregunto Antonio mientras asomaba la cabeza en la oficina del ojirrojo

–Claro Toño, pasa…

–Te ves raro tío, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Resulto todo un fracaso lo de tu novia o qué?

–Toño, Toño, Toño… ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

– ¿Tan mal te fue?

–Solo digamos que Francia estuvo a punto de ir al hospital, yo también y la cosa se puso asombrosamente fea y muy tensa… ¡pero lo superamos!, de alguna forma… y ahora estoy en un periodo de prueba

– ¿Periodo de prueba?– inquirió el castaño curioso

–Sí, tú sabes, ese tiempo extraño en donde te vigilan constantemente, y si cometes un error lo pagas caro y cosas poco geniales como esas.

–Oh, ya veo...

–Y dime Toño– siguió Gilbert – ¿Qué tal tu día con la fierecilla esa que vive contigo?– el español lo vio raro, el ojirrojo sonrió de lado –por que supongo que después de la salida espectacular y el show que nos platicaste dieron la otra noche, supongo que no fue lo mismo ¿o me equivoco?

–Pues aunque "tu asombrosa presencia" no lo crea– dijo el español en un tono sarcástico muy raro en el– realmente… realmente no le tomo mucha importancia. Bueno, quiero decir que no lo comentamos y bueno ella termino en mi cama y…

– ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Cómo que termino en TU cama? Y lo más importante ¡¿Cómo es que se dejo?– Antonio se sonrojo y empezó a mover las manos como negando

–No, no, no, lo estas mal interpretando! Me enferme y por estarme cuidando se canso y se durmió en la silla y yo la acosté en mi cama y, y, ¡por dios no soy un maldito guarro!– Gil solo lo miraba con la duda clavada

–Está bien, hare como que te creo…

X

–Resumiendo, estudiaste en Italia, no lograste encontrar un buen trabajo en tu país por lo que viniste a España y no has logrado encontrar una buena oportunidad y finalmente viniste aquí por una recomendación… ¿Me faltó algo?– dijo el sujeto de nombre impronunciable de forma desdeñosa.

Lovina tenía ganas de gritarle algo parecido a "si bastardo pero no voy a ser tan idiota de decirte todo, confórmate con saber que he modificado la verdad para conseguir el puñetero trabajo", no eso era realmente estúpido.

Maldito tulipancio

–N–no

– ¿Y qué tal andas con los idiomas?

–Bueno, dómino el español y manejo un ingles básico además de mi lengua materna– dios estaba tan nerviosa, temblaba más que un puto flan y el maldito innombrable tan sereno el muy maldito

–Ya veo… Así que un ingles básico, entonces debes de hablar como Tarzan. Bueno no importa. – Lovina estaba desconcertada, que clase de persona daba esa clase de respuestas tan estúpidas –Supongo que si Kirkland te envía seria por algo…– ¿a qué diablos se referiría con eso? – ¿Cuándo puedes empezar a trabajar?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cuándo puedes comenzar?– repitió el rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido

–S–si quiere desde mañana…– decía Lovina un tanto 'muy' nerviosa. El "tulipancio"asintió con la cabeza, la chica tal vez era algo sosa, pero parecía inteligente…

X

– ¡Lovina _mon petit_! Pensé que no llegarías y que me dejarías aquí solo y abandonado junto con mi mala suerte~– lloriqueo Francis mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la italiana

– ¡Maldición, maldito gabacho suéltame joder! Tenemos que hablar

–_Mon Dieu_, estas a punto de declarárteme?– Lovina solo atino a ponerse totalmente roja

–Cl–claro que no idiota

– ¿Entonces?– la chica bajo la vista y suspiro pesadamente

–Quizás… quizás más tarde, aun no es momento– Francis alzó un ceja, lo que sea que la chica le tenía que decir le daba mala espina

El resto del día pasó de lo más normal, los empleados del restaurante del francés se empezaron a ir uno a uno y Lovina creyó que era el momento preciso de poner las cosas en claro con el bastardo pervertido

–Tú, bastardo…

– ¿Eh? _Petit_, ¿aun sigues aquí? pensé que ya te habías ido

–No, y me parece que tienes cerebro de teflón. No recuerdas que te dije que tenía que hablar contigo?

–Valla _petit_, pensé que ere broma…– dijo el francés de forma casual

–Idiota…– sonrió –quiero… quiero darte las gr–, las graci– gracias…– el francés abrió los ojos de forma exagerada

– ¿Por qué?

–Por dejarme trabajar aquí… contigo… todo el mes…

– ¿Por dejarme?... Lovina _mon amour_ no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que estoy renunciando… y… ¡Maldición, no pienso repetir nuevamente mis agradecimientos!– Francis estaba mudo. Decir que no le había sorprendido la repentina actitud de la italiana era poco. Pero decirle que renunciaba era extraño y… triste.

Bueno, se había acostumbrado a ella durante un largo mes, a sus repentinos ataques de gritos y bueno, iba a ser raro no tenerla más tiempo con él.

–Ya… ya veo– el rubio suspiro pesadamente para sonreír después –entonces creo que tengo que darte tu liquidación

–Eso creo…– bufó fastidiada. Las mejillas se le colorearon y miro feo a Francis – ¡Más te vale maldito bastardo francés que JAMAS en tu vida menciones esto, si no quieres morir de la manera más lenta, dolorosa y patética posible!– soltó la italiana de repente para darle casi enseguida un pequeño abrazo al rubio; cosa que hizo que este se quedara en shock.

Después de algunos y escasos segundos lo soltó y desvió la mirada

–Maldición, mañana vengo por mi dinero… _Ciao_– Lovina salió rápidamente de ahí.

Francis al fin pudo reaccionar. Soltó una carcajada y movió la cabeza como negando algo.

–Hay _mon cheri_, ahora entiendo a _mon ami_ Antonio…

X

– ¡Lovi, te luciste!– dijo Antonio haciendo chiribitas con los ojos mientras veía la cena que descansaba de forma deliciosa encima de la mesa – ¿Qué se celebra? ¿Es un día especial? ¿O asaltaste un mercado?

–A veces me pregunto si no te caíste de la cuna cuando eras pequeño– dijo Lovina tomando asiento en su lugar en la mesa

–Vee~ yo también me preguntaba lo mismo

–Sabes– dijo la italiana más grande –estoy segura que tú te le caíste al médico al momento de nacer

–Waaa~ Lovi eres cruel

–Maldición cállense y coman que no pienso esperar a ver a qué hora se les ocurre comer

–Pero no nos has dicho nada sobre todo esto– dijo Antonio señalando toda la comida

–Es que acaso tiene que haber un motivo en particular?

–No lo sé… pero creo que hoy estas de un mejor humor ¿o me equivoco?– soltó el castaño, a lo que la italiana respondió con un sonrojo

–C–cállate… digamos que deje la puñetera cueva del francés pervertido y ahora conseguí un trabajo mejor y prometedor

– ¡Enserio _sorella, che bene_!

– ¡Lovi esa es una buena noticia! ¿Y donde vas a trabajar?

–Bueno, no me acuerdo del nombre de ese lugar, pero el tipo se llama Van…Van Dic… Van Dipt ¡Argh, malditos nombres impronunciables!– busco en una de las bolsas de su pantalón sacando una tarjeta mostrándosela al español –ese tipo…

– ¡¿Con Govert Van Dijk?

– ¿Lo conoces?

– ¡Claro!, como que hemos trabajado juntos antes además que es un buen amigo– Lovina levantó una ceja

–Si es tu amigo entonces también será un bastardo

–Vamos Lovi, no todos podemos ser bastardos– la castaña se le quedo mirando un rato

–Tienes razón, él será un idiota

–Vee~, discutiendo de esa forma parecen un viejo matrimonio– comento Felicia de manera casual. Tanto Antonio como Lovina callaron de repente. El primero poniéndose totalmente rojo y la italiana se veía bastante calmada pese a que frunció el ceño. Ese día se había prometido no enojarse.

–Pues si parecemos un viejo matrimonio– le tembló un poco la ceja, además que daba un poquito de miedo –tú podrías ser la mascota. Te haríamos una casa de perro en el jardín con un letrerito que diga "Feli"

– ¡Waaa~! _Sorella_, no puedes hacer eso

–Sigue insistiendo y lo tomare como reto personal ¡_Che palle_!

–Hala, hala, dejen de pelear, y mejor dinos Lovi como te enteraste del puesto

–El idiota inoportuno de ayer tuvo que ver…

– ¿Cuál idiota inoportuno Lovi?– pregunto el ojiverde

–Arthur…

– ¡Vee! ¿¡Arthur esta aquí!– soltó emocionada la italiana menor

–Maldición, se me olvido platicarte desde el otro día– Antonio mantenía el ceño fruncido; no le gustaba ese tipo, mucho menos le gustaba como hablaban de ESE, como si fuera una jodida maravilla. Pero estaba muy de acuerdo que era un maldito inoportuno y… esperen, él tenía sus razones para decir que era inoportuno pero, ¿y Lovi?

– ¿Por qué dices que fue inoportuno?– cuestiono dirigiéndose a Lovina, esta vez fue inevitable que ella se pusiera roja

–Esto… yo… maldición ¡_cazzo_, porque estaba durmiendo y me despertaron joder!

– ¿De verdad?– dijo Antonio en un tono juguetón y alzando las cejas

– ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

–Vamos Lovi di la verdad, que te cuesta~

– ¡Maldición, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que mientras se come no se habla?

–Pero no estás comiendo

– ¡Cállate maldición!– Felicia veía divertida como su hermana y Antonio discutían de una manera bastante peculiar.

No importaba que no entendiera gran parte de sus bromas o que le dijera mascota. Después de todo su hermana era feliz y eso era suficiente para ella.

X

_Se supone_ que en una cita ideal no importa el lugar y mucho menos la hora; lo importante es compartir tiempo juntos, sin gente que los pueda interrumpir y si es posible tomados de la mano, pero sobre todo y más importante hacer recuerdos que marquen lo importante que son el uno para el otro.

¡Qué equivocada estaba Matty!

Pero bien dijo _se supone_. ¿Por qué? Bueno, estaba de acuerdo que ella y Gilbert aun estaban en un "periodo de prueba" y podía entender los motivos de tío Francis para decir que es mejor ver una buena película en casa, que ir a un oscuro y endemoniado cine.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

También era pasable que como el adulto "responsable" de una adolecente que es pareja de un sujeto algunos años mayor que ella los vigilara para que no hubiera manoseos indecentes en la casa de un tipo no tan decente.

Pero el hecho de que ni siquiera los dejara tomarse de las manos como era lo _normal_ en todas las parejas era demasiado; pero el colmo es que se sentara justo en medio del sofá de dos plazas donde ellos estaban para vigilarlos mejor.

Definitivamente eso no era una cita.

–Francis… mi asombrosa persona te estima y eras por sobre todas las cosas el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear, además te considero mi hermano; y estoy de acuerdo que pese a todo eso tengas tus reservas con lo referente a la relación que tengo con Bir…– el francés lo miro mal –perdón, con Matty. Y está bien que nos "cuides", pero podrías hacerlo desde otro lugar. Como por ejemplo… el asombroso sillón que hay a lado…

–Gil… _mon "ami_". Es MI casa, son MIS reglas, si no estás de acuerdo con eso te puedes ir. Pero olvídate de _mon petit_.

– ¡No te estoy pidiendo demasiado, quiero convivir con MI novia!

–Y estas conviviendo con ella _mon cher_, están en el mismo lugar a exactamente medio metro de distancia y están compartiendo una película ¿no te parece suficiente? – la chica solo los miraba de reojo

– ¡_Scheiße_! No me refiero a eso. Por lo menos siéntate en una orilla y no en medio jodiendo lo que podría ser una buena película

–En primera no maldigas en mi casa y en segunda, no pienso hacer eso porque… porque… ¡porque no me da la gana!

Bien, estaba decidido. Si el buen tío Francis se negaba a dejarlos solos por al menos unos minutos, aprovecharía la desvelada.

Se prepararía algunas rosetas de maíz en lo que ese par de orangutanes peleaban, buscaría en la guía de programación algo que valiera la pena y se sentaría en el sillón de plaza individual.

Si, esa era una buena manera de pasar la noche, además estaba de suerte una película de Almodóvar por televisión abierta.

Definitivamente no había nada mejor que un filme de Almodóvar acompañada de rosetas en una noche fresca.

X

Suspiro satisfecho. Debía admitir que la cena que preparó Lovi estuvo deliciosa, deberían darle buenas noticias más seguido si ese era el resultado.

Ya había subido a su habitación pero olvido algo en el recibidor, estaba camino a recogerlo cundo paso en frente del cuarto que las chicas compartían, las cuales platicaban en un no muy discreto tono de voz.

–_Waaa~ me da alegra saber que Arthur está bien, hacia mucho que no sabía nada de él desde que dejo Italia…_– se oyó la voz de Felicia

–_Hace cinco años_– le respondió Lovi

– ¿_Tanto tiempo_?

–_Si… volverlo a ver trajo cosas buenas_

– _¿Cómo Inglaterra?_– ¿Inglaterra? ¿A qué se refería Feli con eso?

–_Sabes hubiera sido muy interesante ir a probar suerte allá. Londres siempre ha sido una ciudad que me da curiosidad._

– _¿Si tanto te emociona la idea porque no te vas?_

–_Porque soy tan tonta que preferí ser la esclava de un idiota con peinado de tulipán cuyo __rostro es más aterrador que la del macho patatas_

–_Creo que en tu lugar sorella hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Arthur_

–_Claro ¿y qué pensaste? La idiota de Lovina se va y me deja aquí sola con el macho patatas haciendo sabe dios que cosas_

– _¡Vee~! No quería decir eso ¡waaa!_

Antonio se alejo de la puerta de la habitación de forma silenciosa, no quería escuchar más de lo que ya había oído.

Entonces muchas de la s cosas quedaron claras, como por ejemplo la extraña cercanía entre sus Lovi y el cejotas Kirkland, por lo que había escuchado ese par ya tenían una historia que se remontaba hace cinco años en Italia.

¿Qué habrá pasado que se dejaron de ver? Quien sabe…

Entonces la "propuesta de Arthur" era que se fuera con él a Londres ¿Por qué Lovina no quiso entonces?

Tal vez era por su hermana. No; no era por eso. Si fue capaz de dejarla en Italia entonces sería capaz de dejarla en España.

¿Por obligación, agradecimiento tal vez? Pero… eso no era necesario. Bueno al menos no con él.

Sí, debía admitirlo, él la había aceptado en su casa, pero era porque… bueno, no había razón específica pero no había nada que la retuviera a ese lugar ni a él. Si bien era cierto que quería estar cerca de ella y que pensó que tal vez podría haber algo más se equivoco, no podía competir con la relación tan larga que tenia con el cejotas y tampoco podía impedir que ella buscara algo mejor.

Esos pensamientos lo empezaron a deprimir, ¡pero eso era absurdo! Porque en primer lugar él al obligo a quedarse en su casa, pero luego ella se quedo por cuenta propia. Pero después pasaron tantas cosas que imagino… que imagino que podría sucedería algo más. Que estúpido.

Definitivamente no habría otra razón más que el agradecimiento lo que la retuvo. Pero él le mostraría que no había necesidad de ello, además, eso ayudaría a que su Lovi y el cejotas infeliz estuvieran… juntos. ¿Por qué dolería tanto la palabra "juntos"?

Pero tal vez no habría habido necesidad de sacar extrañas conclusiones si Antonio se hubiera quedado a escuchar el resto de la charla

–Hay veces que me pregunto si realmente eres tonta o te haces tonta– dijo Lovina dejándose caer en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

–Vee~ ¿Por qué dices eso _sorella_?– preguntó Felicia sentándose a un lado de la castaña más grande

–Feli… aunque odie preguntar esto, dime: ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a Italia a pesar de que el abuelo te ha insistido tanto?

–Esto… bueno… yo…– empezó a tartamudear la italiana más chica –pues porque yo… y… bueno– los colores se le empezaron a subir al rostro

–Porque no quieres alejarte del desgraciado macho patatas ¿verdad?

–Si…

– Lo mismo me pasa a mi

– ¡Tampoco quieres alejarte de Ludwing!

–_Che palle ¡Mio dio no!_ ¿Qué hice para estar rodeada de idiotas?– dijo lo ultimo bastante bajito como para ella misma – ¡No seas tonta Felicia! Lo que quiero decir es que tu situación es parecida a la mía pero con… ¡con alguien más!

–Aaah~ entiendo… contigo pasa con Antonio– dijo Feli muy quitada de la pena, y ahora fue turno de Lovina para ponerse totalmente roja.

Se volteo bocabajo y enterró la cara en una almohada

–…í…alción…– dijo Lovi hablándole a la almohada

–Lovi no te entendí nada

– ¡e…i…aldición!

– ¿_Che_?

– ¡Que si maldición!– grito separándose de la almohada

–Pero ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?– Lovina se quedo quieta

–Vamos a dormir, mañana hay tanto que hacer y me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarte temprano

–Pero…

–Que duermas bien

–Igual sorella, igual

* * *

><p>Y bien que les pareció, lo se no es el gran capi pero hice lo que pude. Por cierto como ando deprisa no podre responder los Reviews anonimos pero se les agradece mucho y tambien a sus alertas XD<p>

Otra cosa que informar rapidamente es que solo faltan *se oye redoble de tambores* tres capis para que se termine más el eplilogo, pero no estoy segura de subir el epilogo,pero lo subire si al final de la historia llegamos a los 100 comentarios (lo se soy mala y ambisiosa) pero bueno nos leemos en la siguiente publicacion

Bye (^0^)/


	14. Te deseo suerte

Wolas~ aqui Mizuki reportandose ^^ jejejeje nos acercamos al final wiiii~ este capitulo es un tanto... especial pero buno no doy más explicaciones y a lo que vamos...

Por cierto se que a nadie le importa pero ¡no sali en listas en la universidad! y no me siento triste ni deprimida y las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos son de que la asombrosidad no cabía en mi y sale en forma de agua por los ojos, se que soy demaciado asombroso y se sintieron intimidados cuando vieron mi solicitud de aceptacion... pero ya a lo que vinieron

**Renuncia:** Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14. Te deseo suerte…<p>

¿Qué es lo que puede suceder en una semana? Muchas cosas. Desde una simple variación del clima, hasta aprender que tu jefe es un maldito bastardo, tacaño de mierda, además que huele a hierbas sospechosas y tiene una enfermiza obsesión por los conejos –obsesión que trata de mantener escondida pero no lo logra– además que le obliga a levantarse a horas inhumanas y el muy maldito llega tarde.

Si definitivamente le bastó a Lovina una simple semana para darse cuenta de eso y de otros pequeños detalles que jamás pensó conocer; entre ellos el odio extremo que siente por el bastardo entomatado –eso lo supo cuando el tulipancio se entero de que Antonio fue el que la ayudo a "instalarse" en esa ciudad– y por el amor que le profesa a la bufanda que tiene colgada en el perchero de su oficina, la cual ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE puede tocar, excepto él por supuesto.

Pero lo que jamás pensó conocer era "la historia de la bufanda" que desencadena la mayor parte de los gustos y disgustos de su amado jefe –nótese el sarcasmo– y de la peor manera.

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, los pájaros trinaban, el sol brillaba, el viento soplaba y Lovina esta que se cagaba en todo lo cagable ¿a quién cojones se le ocurre dejar todo a último momento? Claro, solo a ella. ¡Pero es que era falta de costumbre maldición! Hacía mucho que no tenía que lidiar con facturas, folios y demás papeles inútiles. Y para variar el tulipancio de nombre impronunciable le gritaba que ya necesitaba los puñeteros papeles.

¡Que se fuera a la mierda todo, no era un jodido pulpo maldición! ¡Renunciaba!

Bueno tal vez no. Pero debería tenerle un poco más de paciencia.

Cuando pudo presumir que más o menos todo estaba presentable, decente y en orden, ocurrió la tragedia.

Entró a la oficina del tulipancio, tropezó con la maldita, puñetera y desgraciada alfombra que tenía una orillita levantada y por evitar una aparatosa caída, tocó lo que no debía de ser tocado: la bufanda…

Pero bueno, fue lo primero que encontró para detenerse joder, tenía que evitar la caída de alguna forma

–SUELTALA– gruño el ogro llamado Govert

– ¿Eh?– la italiana estaba un tanto desorientada

– ¡Que sueltes la bufanda, AHORA!– Lovina se miro las manos. Sostenía la dichosa bufanda que era azul con blanco, bastante esponjosita por cierto.

Se levanto rápidamente colocando el pedazo de tela en su lugar. Definitivamente su muerte estaba próxima

X

Lo más interesante y genial en ese preciso momento, aparte de la mosca que rondaba la oficina, era el bolígrafo.

Bueno la verdad es que no. No podía sacarse de la mente a la italiana y lo que tendría que hacer para hacerla ver la "verdad".

Suspiró.

Tenía lago de trabajo acumulado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

La pantalla de su móvil se encendió. Joder, él devanándose los sesos y alguien lo interrumpe. Reviso el aparato, era Emma que le había mandado un mensaje

_Toni, cari~ ¿estás ocupado? :3_

¿Qué si estaba ocupado? ¡Pues claro! Estaba revisando algunos folios y… para que mentir, no hacía nada. Tomo el móvil y respondió

_No para nada hermosura, que ocupas? ;)_

Ojala y nada…

_Cenar contigo, tengo mucho que platicar ¿puedes?_

Ir a cenar… no, no puede. Le había prometido ha Lovi que llegaría a cenar y…

Se lo prometió Lovi.

Entonces si llegaba a cenar era como obligarla a seguir pagando un 'agradecimiento' que no tenía por qué darlo. Entonces no llegaría a cenar, de esa forma Lovi tendría buenos motivos para alejarse e ir a donde realmente le convenía: a Londres. Lejos de él…

_Tú dices hermosa, en donde te veo?_

X

Govert Van Dijk es un hombre serio y ordenado, al cual le gusta que todo tenga un orden y una forma de ser.

Detesta sobremanera que la gente sea lenta, pesada y habladora. Pero lo que más le molesta es que no sepan seguir instrucciones, aun si lo hacen por equivocación.

Un claro ejemplo de esto último era Lovina Vargas. Desde que llegó le dejo claro todo lo anterior, pero también le advirtió que bajo ningún motivo tacara su bufanda, así se acabara el mundo y la única salvación fuera ese pedazo de estambre estaba prohibido.

Govert le dio una calada a su cigarrillo tratando de mantener la sus nervios en calma, mientras Lovina literalmente temblaba como un flan

–Así que… se supone que no debería estar molesto porque te caíste sin querer– Lovina asintió

–No f–fue mi culpa, l–la alfombra estaba mal puesta

–Claro…– le dio otra calada a su cigarro –por esta vez hare como que nunca paso esto… pero si llega a ocurrir otro "accidente" como este te despido

– ¡¿Qué!?– Govert parecía impasible – ¡Todo por una estúpida bufanda!

Craso error

Un tic en la ceja le empezó a indicar a la italiana que se estaba acercando a un límite bastante peligroso

–No es una estúpida bufanda– pero Lovina era una chica valiente e ignoro completamente las señales de peligro

– ¡Entonces quien te dio la bufanda es más estúpido aun!– tal vez más que valiente era tonta

El rubio se dio el levantón de su asiento y la tierra tembló, literal.

– ¡Jamás le vuelvas a decir estúpida a Emma!

– ¿Emma?

– ¡Si, ¿algún problema?!

– ¿Ella te regalo eso?– la sorpresa de la italiana creció igual que su curiosidad

–La tejió y me la dio…

No había que ser muy inteligente para atar algunos cabos sueltos que rondaban y revoloteaban libres por ahí. Bueno tal vez si, paro el notorio sonrojo que tenia Govert era revelador

– ¿T–te gusta?– preguntó la italiana. Govert se giro dándole la espalda

– ¿Acaso importa?

–No, tal vez no…

X

¿Qué es lo que puede suceder en una semana? Muchas cosas. Desde una simple variación del clima, hasta que una relación se empiece a consolidar y aprender que esa persona es con la que quieres estar el más tiempo posible; a tal punto que despertar cada día a su lado empieza ser una posibilidad bastante tentadora.

Sobre todo cuando te encuentras con una pequeña casa a un precio considerable, teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra ubicada en un lugar céntrico y que además serviría para formar una familia, claro eso muy a futuro.

Si, definitivamente Ludwing había aprendido eso.

Desde aquella noche en la que se le había declarado a Feli, o bueno más bien ella a él, se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido así por nadie y que esa chiquilla era un caso especial. Y a partir de eso algo quedo claro, y ahora después de una semana lo confirmaba y lo daba por hecho.

Pero una cosa era lo que él quería y pensaba y otra lo que ella deseara.

Tal vez los sentimientos de la italiana no eran tan fuertes, o simplemente se estaba tomando las cosas muy enserio. Pero fuera lo que fuere él estaba seguro de algo; buscaría a Felicia, la invitaría cenar y le diría su plan… que internamente deseaba que ella aceptara.

Aunque había dos inconvenientes, el primero sería que ella se negara rotundamente, o que le pidiera tiempo para pensar y el segundo y quizás el más peligroso e importante: Lovina

X

Las noches cálidas de verano empezaban a terminar y aunque no hacía demasiado frio precisamente, la noche se sentía bastante fresca. Ideal para ir abrazados o tomados de las manos con los brazos pegados.

Pero para desgracia de Antonio, no iba ni siquiera acompañado y sería algo que Emma podría malinterpretar si se lo llegaba a pedir, porque ¿Cómo le iba a pedir algo así a su amiga? Ojala y Lovi estuviera con él.

Se golpeo mentalmente tras pensar en aquello, se supone que la quiere alejara no atraerla más.

Entró al restáurate donde Emma lo había citado, el cual traía recuerdos que no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Sonrió como si nada pasara y busco a la rubia con la mirada. La chica agitó la mano para llamar la atención del castaño, él fue hasta ella al tiempo que la saludaba.

–Es un bonito lugar ¿no crees?– comento la rubia de forma casual– me lo recomendaron hace poco

–Es cierto… es lindo, ya había venido anteriormente con Lov… los amigos– Lovina quiso decir. Ese era el jodido lugar donde ella había tocado el piano, y prácticamente fue su antesala para la cita que tuvieron y el día de la cita estuvo a punto de besarla y…

– ¿Toni, te sientes bien? Estas algo pálido

–Sí, sí, esto bien. Solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo

Emma le sonrió, le dijo algo sobre la comida o algo así y empezó con una animada charla. Él le sonreía y le contestaba con un esporádico "¿sí?" "¿enserio?" "ya veo"; nada relevante realmente. Solo escuchaba murmullos, no podía concentrarse en lo que decía.

–Sabes– dijo ella –el otro día me encontré con Gov en la calle. Dijo que había conseguido quien le ayudara con el negocio– la atención de Antonio por fin fue captada y empezó a poner atención –dijo que un sujeto importante la había recomendado

–El cejotas ese no es un tipo importante– comentó el con el ceño fruncido

– ¿Conoces a quien está trabajando con Gov?– demonios siempre habla sin pensar. Apretó los labios y abrió los ojos de forma exagerada

–No…

–Toni, se perfectamente cuando mientes. Y ahora lo estás haciendo, dime…

–No sé nada, enserio– el español movía las manos tratando de negar todo

–TONI~– peligro; la belga se empezaba a enojar. Mala señal

–Disculpen ¿quién ordeno el gazpacho [1]?– preguntó el mesero

– ¡Yo!– alzó la voz Antonio asustando al pobre mesero. ¡Bendito sea el camarero! De ahora en adelante el gazpacho sería su comida favorita, claro por debajo de los tomates, la paella y los churros.

Emma alzó una ceja, se calmo un poco y dejo el tema de lado.

El resto de la cena paso sin novedad, platicando mil y un temas bastante banales, salvo uno que se escapo de los labios de Emma.

–Pobre de la persona que trabaje con Gov, me pregunto cómo podrá lidiar con sus excentricidades

–Mmm… No te preocupes– Antonio tomo un poco de agua antes de contestarle –creo que Lovina podrá con eso

El sonido de un cubierto chocando con la cerámica del plato de una manera brusca se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar

– ¡¿Qué?!– joder, cero y van dos que el español abre la boca de más

– ¡Emma debiste de haber pedido gazpacho, realmente esta buenísimo! Mis felicitaciones al cocinero.

Las ganas de comer de la rubia se fueron, y es que eso era el colmo. Ya bastante tenía con saber que vivían juntos, y pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, hasta el punto de que la llevo a la fiesta; la cual Toni era exclusivamente el invitado. ¿¡Por que ahora trabaja con _su_ Govert!? ¿No tiene ya bastante con Antonio como para quitarle a _su_ Govert?

Un momento... ¿_Su_ Govert? ¡Ella no pudo haber pensado eso, era imposible! Tal vez, muy tal vez la comida estuviera pasada y la hace alucinar.

Decidido, jamás regresaría a ese sitio.

X

Lovina estornudo por tercera ocasión, esperaba no haber cogido un resfriado. Pero probablemente lo cogería si seguía junto a la ventana esperando que el bastardo se aparcara en el lugar de siempre.

Y a era un poco más de media noche y Antonio no daba señales de vida, traía el maldito teléfono apagado, ¿y si le pasaba algo? Tal vez choco, o lo secuestraron, o tomates mutantes del espacio lo abdujeron y para estudiarlo pero al ver su idiotez ahora planean invadir el planeta… Ok, empezaba a delirar, pero es que ya estaba cansada maldición.

Como desearía poder dormir tan tranquilamente como su sorella; que Dios sabe donde jodidos andaba pues también llego más tarde de lo normal y con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa; no era la sonrisa boba de todos los días, era diferente.

Cuando le pregunto por qué tan feliz, Felicia solo se limito a contestarle con un trozo de una vieja canción que le gusta a su nonno "_Ma io continuo a sognare negli occhi tuoi belli, che sono blu come il un cielo trapunto di stelle~_"[2]. No quiso soltar prenda, pero aun así averiguaría el modo de sacarle la verdad.

Volvió a estornudar, oficialmente ya estaba resfriada ¡y todo por culpa del maldito bastardo!

El sonido de un auto acercándose la puso alerta, esperaba que esta vez fuera el auto de Antonio. Una luz amarilla entro por las ventanas impidiéndole de momento la visión a la italiana. El auto del español se aparco en la entrada de la casa.

La castaña se puso de pie rápidamente para bajar a recibir a aquel idiota que la mantuvo preocupada durante HORAS. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y ella apenas bajaba por las escaleras.

–Bastardo– Lovina se le acerco para tocarlo – ¿Dónde demo…?

–Estoy cansado, buenas noches– él se hizo a un lado y subió a su habitación rápidamente

Lovina se quedo de a cuadros. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿La esquivo? ¿Por qué? No era normal que pasara de ella de una manera tan… fría.

Antonio entró rápidamente a su recamara, decir que se sentía fatal era poco. Pero aquello era necesario. A pesar de querer evitar a Lovi, pudo ver la tristeza y el desconcierto en sus ojos. Definitivamente eso lo hacía sentir peor.

Pero al parecer era la única forma en la que ella se enfadaría y se iría a Londres por voluntad propia, con aquel bastardo cejón para que pudieran revivir aquellos cinco años de relación que habían dejado atrás. No podía competir con eso.

X

Un zombi debía tener mucho más vida, energía y buena pinta que ella.

Además de no poder dormir por culpa del bastardo entomatado el cual sufriría, Lovina estaba tremendamente aburrida.

El tulipancio había salido a dios sabe que mierdas y ella se quedo a "trabajar". Vamos, que solo era revisar algunos documentos y sacar copias; nada interesante. Maldición, hubiera comprado esa revista de puzles en el puesto de revistas cuando tuvo la oportunidad antes de subir al metro.

Suspiro pesadamente, además de tener un sueño de los mil diablos, estaba más aburrida que una ostra; definitivamente dormir un rato no le vendría nada mal.

Acomodo sus brazos en el escritorio y recargo su cabeza sobre ellos, no era tan cómodo, pero esa posición la adormecía.

Tocaron la puerta. ¡Che palle! Algún bastardo interrumpió su tan anhelada siesta. De mala gana se levanto a recibir al puñetero ser que había interrumpido su sacrosanto momento de dormir.

Abrió la puerta

–Así que es cierto– dijo una voz femenina

–Emma…

X

–Que feo…

–Y Francia amaneció peor– contesto el albino que tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus asombrosos ojos y además su piel lucia más trasparente de lo normal

– ¿Y eso por qué?– preguntó el español que estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Gilbert

–Desde hace más de una semana me desvelo viendo películas de Tarantino, Buñuel y Almodóvar* ¡¿Tu dime qué clase de poco asombrosa combinación es eso?! Esos sujetos empiezan a ganarse mi genial odio– Antonio empezó a reírse de una forma bastante cruel, claro según el punto de vista del albino – ¡No te rías que eso no es gracioso! ¿Te imaginas no poder salir a ningún lado y que tus citas se reduzcan a estar en la casa de tu novia, que para el peor de los casos no puede estar a más de medio metro de distancia?– la risa del español aumento, Gilbert solo suspiró –Realmente no sé de donde abra sacado mi birdie esa cantidad de películas de esos sujetos ¡las pone, se sienta en el sillón individual y se duerme! ¡Se duerme!– volvió a suspirar –y Francis y yo terminamos viendo las películas

El ojiverde se controlo un poco y miro aun con una sonrisa al avino

–Gilbo, ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez las pone para que Fran se duerma? Tú sabes que ese tipo de cine no es de su agrado

–Kesesese~ Toño pensé que eras más tonto

– ¡Oye!

–Pero tienes razón Matty es tan asombrosa como yo y tiene ideas geniales kesesese– Gilbert se calmo un poco –Pero tu tampoco te ves muy bien ¿Tu fierecilla se volvió insoportable con el nuevo empleo?

– ¡Hey, que Lovi no es…! ¿Cómo sabes que tiene otro empleo?

–Jejeje no subestimes mis fuentes de información

–Gilbert…

–Está bien… llega el punto en que ya no le prestamos atención a la televisión y platicamos… ¡Gott! ¡He caído tan bajo, cotilleando como una vecina chismosa!

–Calma Gil, ve el lado positivo, los lazos de amistad se fortalecen– el ojirrojo lo vio de manera indescifrable

–Me retracto de lo que dije hacer rato… Dios bendiga tu tarades Toño, dios la bendiga~… Pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué paso con tu fierecilla?– Antonio suspiro

–Quiero que se valla…

–Bueno tomando en cuenta que… ¡¿QUÉ?! Mi asombrosa persona no escucho bien… ¿Dijiste que quieres que se valla?

–Si– Antonio bajo la mirada –quiero que… no quiero detenerla

X

– ¿Qué haces aquí…?– pregunto Lovina totalmente perpleja

–Ver con mis propios ojos lo que me platico Toni– dijo la rubia entrando a la pequeña oficina de Govert

– ¿Antonio? ¿Q–que te dijo?– Emma sonrió levemente dirigiéndose a la ventana dándole la espalda a la italiana

–Que dejaste de trabajar con Francis y ahora estas aquí, cumpliendo las extrañas excentricidades y caprichos de Govert… Realmente… realmente me sorprendió muchos eso– la rubia se giró y camino hacia el perchero donde descansaba la bufanda – ¿Sabes? Yo le tejí esta bufanda, la cuida como su vida

–Ya lo sabía– Emma abrió los ojos de puro asombro, pero luego relajo su expresión

– Me he dado cuenta que tal vez, muy tal vez tenemos una impresión errónea la una de la otra ¿me equivoco?– Lovina negó con la cabeza. Emma se sentó encina del escritorio de Govert y la italiana se recargo en la pared cerca de la ventana, justo en frente de la rubia. –Pues bien, de las escasas des o tres veces que nos hemos visto, hemos… por así decirlo, mostrado lo "peor" la una de la otra y eso se ha mal interpretado… Sé que seguramente piensas que soy la zorra más grande de este mundo, y para serte franca yo pienso que tu eres la inoportuna aprovechada más grande de este mundo– Lovina frunció un poco el ceño –pero, a pesar de eso… yo ya no puedo seguir con esto

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Simple– la rubia se encogió de hombros –ganaste…

– ¿Qué?

–Que ganaste. No puedo competir contra ti; y suena estúpido pero me di cuenta el día que invite a Toni a aquella fiesta a la cual te llevo. Esos celos no son normales –una risilla floja salió de la boca de Emma –Pero… es gracioso que siempre estás ahí acaparando lo más importante para mi

– ¿Acaparando? ¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?!– Emma bajo del escritorio y camino hacia Lovina

–Que primero llegaste y me quitaste a Toni, caso perdido… cuando lo di por hecho regresas e interfieres con Gov ¿Es que acaso tienes que estar en donde yo pongo mis ojos?

–Yo no elegí donde estar… fue, casualidad

–Casualidad… _querida_, nada en este mundo es casualidad, todo es inevitable. Yo por ejemplo; siempre he sabido que Gov guarda sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo estaba ilusionada con alguien más que no fue para mí, y por lo tanto lo rechazaba de la manera más sutil y menos lastimosa posible, porque aunque no parezca lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle daño. Y en consecuencia fue _inevitable_ que hubiera cierto recelo de Govert hacia Toni. Y cuando llegaste a la vida de Toni fue _inevitable_ que yo perdiera. Pero nunca me ha gustado perder, y si tengo la posibilidad de _evitar_ algo lo hare y de hecho lo estoy haciendo… ¡aléjate de Govert y no me lo quites!

Lovina empezó a reír de una manera no muy discreta, la rubia frunció el ceño, le empezaba a cabrear la actitud de la castaña, estaba a punto de reclamarle algo, pero la italiana hablo primero

– ¿Enserio crees que yo tendría algo que ver con el tulipancio explotador de Govert? Jajajaja – Emma se desconcertó –ese tipo además de desgraciado es aterrador… –sonrió de lado –Y lamento ser una inoportuna aprovechada además de estarme atravesando en tu vida… el tulipancio es todo tuyo. Pero enserio, que malos gustos tienes para elegir a los hombres…

Ambas chicas rieron

–No estás en condiciones para decir eso– le reclamo la rubia

–Tienes razón…

X

Govert había tenido un día bastante pesado, primero tuvo que abandonar la "comodidad" de su oficina, después tratar con u montón de tipos pesados y ahora lo único que quería era llegar a su casa a descansar en su cómoda casa. Pero no. Tenía que llegara a su oficina a ver las sandeces que hizo la niñata de Lovina.

Estaba justo afuera cuando oyó un par de risas femeninas ¡Lo que le faltaba! La niñata ya armo en cuestión de horas su mini fiesta, pero eso se acabaría ala de ya.

Entró de un portazo y ya estaba terminando de armar la tremenda riña que le iba a dar a la italiana, cuando se encontró con lo que menos esperaba.

–Pero que día… ¿Emma que haces aquí?

–Hola Gov– saludo la rubia –Nada en particular– se encogió de hombros

–Ya llegaste ya me voy– interrumpió la italiana dirigiéndose a Govert –todo el jodido trabajo está en tu escritorio y solo falta que le des el visto bueno– finalizo Lovina –Ciao

–Eh, no oye espérate– la castaña ya se había ido dejando al Govert con la palabra en la boca, dejándolo solo con Emma

–Vamos Gov, su turno ya acabo – le sonrió de manera gatuna tomando su mano de improviso– Además– continuo –he venido porque presiento que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

– ¿Aquí?

– ¿Por qué no?– Govert suspiro

–Mejor vamos a otro lado, este lugar me estresa– Emma sonrió

X

– ¿Estás segura de esto?– pregunto un muy asustado Ludwing

– ¡Claro! Aunque no parezca, mi sorella es una persona muy razonable y comprensiva, vee~– sonrío una muy confiada Felicia

Ambos iban camino a la casa de Antonio, realmente sentía un pavor que nunca había experimentado en su vida, como podría tomar todo la italiana más grande… eso no era alentador

–De verdad siento que es lo más peligroso que he hecho en toda mi vida– suspiró el alemán

–Vee~ relájate, Lovina es buena hermana mayor

–Claro…– esto era peor que enfrentarte a los futuros suegros, definitivamente mucho peor, el carácter de Lovina era impredecible

X

Lovina abrió la puerta de la casa, venia bastante agotada. Muchas emociones en un solo día.

Al entrar se encontró con Antonio que salía de la cocina dirigiéndose a la sala. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa; después de platicar con Emma todo parecía más sencillo.

–Ciao– Antonio giro a verla, le... le sonreia. Una especie de hormigueo le recorrió la espalda, sintió un calor en sus mejillas, pero pretendió ignorarlo

–Llegas temprano– fue el frío saludo del español

–Si…– una tensión se hizo presente – ¿quieres… que te prepare algo de comer?

–No, me tengo que ir y llegare tarde. Solo voy por una chaqueta…– Muy bien, las sorpresas no acababan; ¿qué mierdas le estaba sucediendo al bastardo?

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?– el castaño se detuvo en su camino hacia la habitación, dándole la espalda a la italiana –desde la otra noche estas así ¿Qué _cazzo_ te sucede? Dime…

– ¿Por qué?– Antonio seguía de espaldas

– ¿Por qué, que?

– ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de Arthur?– se giro y la vio directo a los ojos

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– ¿Cómo que tiene que ver? ¡Por dios Lovina todo tiene que ver!– soltó un bufido de desesperación – ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que te ofreció irte a Londres!?

– ¡Por qué no era necesario joder!– el ojiverde soltó una risilla de exasperación

– ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Por dios, tienes una grandiosa oportunidad! Y estas aquí haciendo… nada– Lovina lo miro con asombro y un una pizca de miedo se empezaba a formar en sus ojos

–Haciendo… nada…– bajo la mirada – ¿Eres tonto verdad?– Antonio se mantenía callado – ¡Si me quise quedar fue por…!– él la mira de una forma indescifrable –por… – _¡Bloddy git, Lovina! ¿¡Que es lo que piensas, que él te leerá los pensamientos y se dará cuenta!? ¡Esto es la maldita vida real, no un estúpido cuento de hadas!_ la voz de Arthur se hizo presente y empezaron a retumbar en su cabeza. Maldito Arthur. Pero más maldito su maldito orgullo que no le permitía decir lo que quería –por…

– ¿Agradecimiento? ¿Obligación? Si es por eso, déjame decir que no era necesario porque…

– ¡No es eso maldita sea! Es solo que… preferí… preferí trabajar en la maldita cueva del explotador holandés– y ahí está de nuevo ocultando lo que sentía

–Aun así pienso que deberías irte– las palabras ya estaban dichas

– ¿_Che cosa_?– la voz se le quería quebrar

–Que quiero que te vayas y seas feliz en Londres con tu querido Arthur

– ¿Tanto así quieres echarme de tu casa?

– ¡No!– ella lo volteo a ver con algo de ilusión al español –Bueno, quiero decir que no te estoy corriendo solo… bueno, quiero que seas feliz y allá lo serás

–Ser… feliz…– una pequeña e invisible lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la italiana –Ya… veo– Lovina bajo la mirada y apretó los puños – si eso es lo que piensas yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí – se encamino hacia la puerta, no sin antes volteara ver a Antonio –Te deseo suerte– salió de la casa cerrando de un portazo.

* * *

><p>[1]Es una sopa con ingredientes como el pan, aceite de oliva, vinagre y hortalizas crudas: generalmente tomates, pepinos, pimientos, cebollas y ajo.<p>

[2] Pero yo sigo soñando en tus hermosos ojos que son azules como un cielo salpicado de estrellas. (La canción se llama nel blu dipinto di blu, de Domenico Modugno, existe una versión en español la cual no me agrada mucho pero bueno)

*Me habían preguntado por qué Almodóvar, pues bien, Matty tiene un lado francés que no puede dejar de lado, además de que estos directores son exenticos y no a todos les gustan sus películas

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Neko-Chan:<strong> Wolas~ ¿te refieres al nuevo formato de FF? si, a mi tambien se me hizo raro. Lo siento, pero este fic ya crecio y tiene que dejar el nido (?) pero bue.. jejeje si Matty es unica y lo de la casa de perro creeme que no se de donde ronchas salio pero de repente ya estaba ahí. Nos leemos luego bye~

Y bien... que les parecio? estoy lista para sus amenazas de muerte enviados por medio de un review, pero con esto terminamos el antepenultimo capitulo, y el siguiente (si me hacen el honor de seguir leyendome) sera un poco mas de comedia que recompensara todo lo malo de este capi y bueno sin más que decir nos leemos despues, bye (^0^)/


	15. Eres el amor de mi vida

Wolas~ Aqui yo muy feliz, por que este es el penúltimo capitulo XD Trate de apresurarme, y ya aquí tienen el capi, espero no haberme tardado mucho.

En fin a lo que vinieron, nos leemos abajo. ;)

**Renuncia:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>–Ser… feliz…– una pequeña e invisible lagrima corrió por la mejilla de la italiana –Ya… veo– Lovina bajo la mirada y apretó los puños – si eso es lo que piensas yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí – se encamino hacia la puerta, no sin antes volteara ver a Antonio –Te deseo suerte– salió de la casa cerrando de un portazo.<p>

Camino de forma apresurada, sus ojos estaban anegados. Solo veía borrones de colores debido a las lágrimas. No le iba a dar el gusto al bastardo de verla llorar.

Apenas a una cuadra de distancia dos pares de ojos veían como se alejaba la italiana. No paso mucho tiempo para que Antonio también saliera de la casa; se subió a su auto alejándose en sentido contrario de donde se había ido Lovina.

– ¿Que… paso?– murmuro Felicia de una forma apenas audible

–No lo sé Feli, no lo sé… – le respondió Ludwing igualmente en un susurro mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos.

Lovina caminaba deprisa sin mirar realmente hacia donde se dirigía; estúpida vida, estúpido Antonio ¿Por qué todo lo que ella empieza a querer o anhelar siempre le da la espalda?

Maldición.

Solamente le quedaba una sola cosa, que había descartado hace ya mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15. Eres el amor de mi vida<p>

* * *

><p>Realmente se sentía como un maldito bastardo, mira que mas bastardo inútil y desgraciado no se podía ser.<p>

Miserable.

Esa era la palabra correcta: en esos momentos Antonio Fernández Carriedo se sentía un maldito miserable de lo peor.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya todo estaba dicho, y de una muy mala manera tenía que decir, pero tenía claro que no quería estar en su casa. Lovina volvería de un momento a otro y definitivamente no quería estar ahí.

El único lugar que se le ocurría ir no estaba muy lejos pero antes pasaría a comprara un par de botellas de vino barato.

X

–_Mon cheri_, ¿no crees que sería mejor cambiar de rutina?– pregunto Francis mientras observaba a Matty preparar cuatro bolsas de rosetas

–_Non_, creo que es lo mínimo que se puede hacer en este caso tío Francis, después de todo tu eres el que no quiere que salgamos

– ¡Eso si que no! Prefiero mil veces que se queden aquí a que salgan a un endemoniado lugar…– un golpeteo en la puerta principal les interrumpió

–Voy a ver quién es… con un poco de suerte _mon poussin_ salió temprano del trabajo– sonrió dulcemente Matty mientras se dirigía a la puerta

– ¡¿TU QUE!?– sin decir más Francis se echo a correr para ganarle la puerta a la rubia y abrirle al _poussin. _Definitivamente eso merece una explicación – ¡Óyeme pedazo de imbécil! ¿Quién te crees para…?– valla sorpresa, no era precisamente Gilbert.

Antonio se le quedo mirando sin expresión, solo atino a decir

–Lo siento Fran… pensé que sería buena idea venir a tu casa– se dio media vuelta para volver a subir a su auto, después de todo no parece mala idea embriagarse dentro del carro. Quizás lo encuentren unos agentes de vialidad y lo lleven preso unos cuantos días…

– ¡Que! ¡No _mon amour_! Yo no quería decirte eso a ti, iba para alguien más. Pero hombre no te quedes ahí, pasa– el español entro casi arrastrando los pies y con la vista gacha –cuéntale al tío Francis que es lo que sucedió

–Paso que soy un idiota Fran, eso fue lo que paso– el ojiverde suspiró

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde Matty terminaba de preparar las rosetas. No fue necesario preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió solamente con ver la cara del amigo de su tío Francis fue más que suficiente; les dejo un platón con rosetas y un par de copas encima de la mesa del pequeño antecomedor.

Echo un último vistazo a su móvil picando unas cuantas teclas para salir de la cocina con dos tazones.

X

Después de haberse perdido un rato por unas calles no muy lejos de la casa del bastardo y haber hecho una muy importante llamada a Londres , Lovina regreso para empacar sus cosas y las de su sorella. Mañana mismo se largarían de ahí.

Arthur ya le inventaría alguna escusa al tulipancio, además, no podía quejarse estaría encantado de la vida no teniéndola ahí, y esperaba que Emma se sintiera más cómoda sin ella presente. Definitivamente todos estaban mejor sin ella.

Entró con desgana a la casa, ni siquiera se fijo que Felicia y Ludwing estaban ahí sentados esperándola. Cabe decir que el rubio no estaba preparado para semejante tortura mental, ver a Lovina tan calmada le indicaba que algo malo podía pasar.

– ¡_Sorella_ llegaste!– saludo Feli efusivamente mientras se le colgaba al cuello

–_Ciao_…– Lovina la separo un poco y reparo en la presencia del ojiazul – ¿Qué hace aquí este sujeto?– frunció el seño

–Vee~ _sorella_… bueno, veras…– la castaña más grande suspiró

–No importa, tenemos que empacar mañana en la tarde nos vamos a Londres

– ¡VEE! ¡¿_CHE COSA_!?– Lovina volvió a suspirar

–Lo que oíste, vamos… – la jalo por la muñeca

¿Qué le pasaba a Lovina? No podía llegar de buenas a primeras a decirle todo aquello. Bueno quizás sí, pero Felicia tenía varios planes y en ninguno incluía abandonar España, es más planeaba quedarse ahí como residencia fija.

–_Sorella_ espera…

–No hay tiempo, no me quiero quedar más tiempo aquí

–Lovina escúchame– la castaña más grande se quedo quieta y miro a Felicia, pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre completo y con ese tono de voz tan serio

– ¿_Che sucede?_– Felicia suspiro pesadamente

–Yo no me quiero ir. Yo me quiero quedar aquí en España– la castaña más grande la soltó y se recargo contra la pared

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó igualmente en un tono serio. Ludwing se puso de pie colocándose al lado de Felicia

–Porque yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo– Lovina arqueo las cejas

"_Porque yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo"_ esa simple frase tan pequeñita y al mismo tiempo que significaba tanto. Decidido, todos le tenían que joder el día de algún modo. Lovina volvió a suspirar

– ¿Y tú quieres eso?– dio dirigiéndose a Felicia– quien en algún momento había entrelazado su mano junto a la de Ludwing

–Si…– la castaña más grande cerró los ojos con fastidio soltando un bufido, quedando pensativa varios minutos

–No sé como jodidos le vas a hacer para controlar al abuelo y no asesine al macho patatas– Feli soltó un gritito de felicidad colgándose al cuello de Lovina

–Y tú…– ahora dirigiéndose al alemán –escúchalo bien y entiéndelo. Si por cualquier motivo mi sorella se pone triste o llora por tu culpa, te juro por todos los santos que te buscare y te capare con un rastrillo sin filo ¿¡_Capisi_!?– el rubio trago seco

–_J–ja_…

–Bien… ahora tu ven y ayúdame con las cosas, no permitiré que nos quedemos en este horrible lugar por más tiempo– sentencio la italiana mayor

– ¿Por qué?– pregunto inocente Felicia

–Porque sí y esta noche nos quedaremos en un hostal

–Pero…– la italiana más joven iba a reclamar pero el rubio la interrumpió

–Si quieren les puedo dar asilo en mi casa… bueno, y la de mi hermano

–Siii~

–Me niego. Nunca jamás dormiré bajo un techo alemán. ¡Nunca!

X

Matty volvió a revisar su móvil mientras miraba contantemente por la ventana; si sus cálculos no fallaban Gilbert no tardaría en llegar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el auto negro del albino se detuvo justo en frente de la casa, como era normal el ojirrojo iba a empezar a hacer escándalo festejando que acababa de llegar a un lugar y todos debían de estar felices por estar cerca de tan maravillosa presencia

–No hagas tanto ruido– susurro Matty

–Eh? Por qué dices eso _birdie_, ¿no estás feliz de verme?

–No es eso, tío Francis está ocupado con otro asunto y al parecer estaremos un buen rato sin él encima

– ¿Otro asunto? Kesesese– sonrió de forma sospechosa –_Birdie_, vamos a un lugar mucho más asombroso y hagamos "cosas" asombrosas y geniales– ella lo miro seria

–No creo que sea conveniente, no ahora. Me pareció un poco serio lo que sucedía.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede que nos impide ser geniales e irnos de aquí?

–Un sujeto de ojos verdes llego muy deprimido y se encerraron en la cocina– el albino alzo una ceja

– ¿Dijo su nombre?

–Le llamo Toni– Gilbert suspiro

–Es Toño… no sería un buen amigo si no fuera a verlo para que se alegre viendo mi maravillosa persona. Pero… es que por fin estamos solos– hizo un puchero

–Si es tu amigo necesita apoyo moral. Ya abra tiempo después

–Pero _birdie_…

–_Poussin_…– le respondió en el mismo tono. Gilbert bufo cansado.

–_Mein Gott_… ¿por qué seré tan bueno y genial que tengo que ir a aguantar las babosadas de Toño cuando puedo pasar un tiempo con mi novia?

X

–Repíteme ¿cómo fue que llegue a este puñetero lugar?– bufo fastidiada Lovina la cual estaba sentada en el sofá de una casa alemana

–Vee~ porque Ludwing nos invito a pasar aquí la noche

–No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir… ¿por qué estoy bajo el techo del macho patatas si deje muy claro que NUNCA pisaría este lugar?

Mientras Lovina y Felicia alegaban en la sala de su casa, Ludwing empezaba a pensar que tal vez fue una mala idea obligara a la castaña más grande a pasar la noche en su casa. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse.

Si se iban a quedar esa noche ahí por lo menos le iba a avisar a Gilbert sobre las visitas, aunque lo más probable es que ni siquiera se apareciera hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Llamo al móvil se su hermano, espero a que contestaran

–_Aquí el asombroso yo, ¿allá quien?_– el sonido de unos hipidos y cristales se oían de fondo

–_Bruder_ ¿donde estas?

–_Al principio con mi_ birdie, _y ahora en un bar con Fra y Toño ¿Por qué?_

–Por nada, solo quería que supieras que Felicia y su hermana pasaran la noche aquí

–_Eh? ¿Pues no se suponen que viven en la casa de Toño?_

–Solo sé que Lovina mañana se va a Londres y…– el rubio se sonrojo y trato de aclararse la garganta –…y… pues ya te había comentado algo con… con respecto a Felicia

–…_Así que Londres… west te llamo al rato_– Gilbert colgó

X

Gilbert guardo su móvil en la bolsa del pantalón y volteo a ver a sus malos amigos. Así que por eso de la depresión de su amigo español. "_Quiero que se valla_…" "_Bueno tomando en cuenta que… ¡¿QUÉ?! Mi asombrosa persona no escucho bien… ¿Dijiste que quieres que se valla?_" "_Sí, quiero que… no quiero detenerla_". Ahora de algún modo tenía sentido esa rara conversación.

–Acaba de llamarme el pequeño west– comento casual Gilbert

– ¿De dónde es pequeño? Es más alto que tú y hasta más responsable – dijo Francis

–Es pequeño porque yo lo digo, además es muy niño para ciertas cosas

–Tienes razón– siguió Francis –entonces ¿para cuándo se irá con Felicia?– el albino y el rubio giraron a ver al español que parecía más interesado en su copa de vino

–Mañana que se valla Lovina empezaran los preparativos. Al parecer están las dos en mi casa solo para pasar la noche– la copa que Antonio tenía en las manos se le resbalo

– ¿M-mañana s-se va?– el español arrastraba las palabras. Luego sonrió de lado –Al p-parecer ya le urgía irse. – Dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza en la mesa –Dios, soy tan estúpido…

X

No había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, la cara de sueño y el mal humor por haber pasado la noche bajo techo enemigo hacían que se sintiera peor.

Aun tenía que preparar varias cosas que hacer antes de ir hacia el aeropuerto, pero lo que no entendía es para qué diablos necesitaban que las personas se estuvieran dos horas antes del vuelo. Eso para Lovina era lo más injusto del mundo, pero para colmo de sus males tenía que estar todavía una hora más temprano para poder recibir su boleto; no importa, ya se desquitaría con Arthur cuando llegara.

X

Habían pasado toda la noche en el bar, pero definitivamente el que estaba peor de los tres era Antonio, y no precisamente por que estuviera ebrio, sino más bien el no dormir más el alcohol agregado a la depresión realmente parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer muerto.

Francis y Gilbert empezaban a despertar, se habían quedado dormidos encima de la mesa.

– ¿Qué hora es?– pregunto medio adormilado el francés

–Tarde– la voz del español parecía de ultratumba. El sonido de un teléfono se hizo escuchar. Gilbert se despertó sobresaltado

– ¿Diga?– la voz del albino tampoco era la mejor

– _¿_Poussin _están bien?_

– ¿_Birdie_? Si estamos bien ¿qué pasa, qué hora es?

–_Ya pasa del medio día y tío Francis no contesta el móvil, me preocupe_

–No te preocupes, somos tan asombrosos que estamos bien

– _¿En donde están?_

–En el bar del centro ¿Por qué?

–_Voy para allá_– colgó

–Eh? Pero _birdie_…– suspiro

– ¿Quién era Gil?– pregunto el rubio

–Matty, dice que tienes apagado el móvil y que viene para acá

– ¿Y para qué?

–No me quiso decir

–Entonces hay que esperarla– el albino asintió con la cabeza –Toni _mon amour_ ¿Cómo te sientes?– el español giro a verlos

–Mal…

Gilbert y Francis se quedaron viendo entre si

–Toño ¿estás seguro de esto? De verdad se ve que estas colado hasta los huesos por esa fierecilla ¿vas a dejar que se valla nada mas así?

–Ella desde un principio quiso irse…

–Toni, _mon amour_… eres un completo imbécil– intervino Francis –la fierecilla también esta colada por ti y tu ni en cuenta. Si no, no entiendo otra manera para que haya tanta insistencia de estar junto a ti. Además, lo que nos platicaste la vez pasada, que por cierto el buen Gilbo se burlo de ti, ¿eso tampoco te da la más mínima señal de que no la debes dejara ir?

–P-pero ella y su amiguito ingles…– intento alegar Antonio

–Y nunca has pensado la posibilidad de que solo sea su AMIGO

–Y-yo no…

–Despierta _mon cheri_, no seas tan tonto y ve tras tu chica

Antonio se dio el levantón de la silla.

– ¿¡Y si me dice que prefiere irse, que no me le vuelva ni a acercar!?

–No pierdes nada intentando…– Francis le sonrió de lado. Antonio también sonrió

–Tienes razón… ¿a qué hora sale su vuelo?

–Kesesese, para eso me tienes a mi Toño– Gilbert saco su móvil y marco un numero –West?... sí… oye, ¿a qué hora se va la fierecilla?... ¡Ya están en el aeropuerto!... Vamos para allá– guardo el teléfono – ¡No hay tiempo la fierecilla ya tiene rato ahí, al parecer el vuelo sale en hora y media!

– ¡Que! ¿¡Pero y Matty!? Le dijiste que la esperarías– la puerta del local se abrió dejando ver al menuda figura de la chica.

Sin decir agua va, la arrastraron hasta el carro del albino, no había tiempo para explicaciones. Gilbert manejaba teniendo de copiloto a la chica, Francis y Antonio iban en la parte de atrás

– ¿Q-que sucede?– pregunto asustada la rubia

–Luego te explicamos _mon petit_, tu quietecita y calladita.

Iban a una velocidad increíblemente asombrosa, pasaban por alto todas las leyes de vialidad, pero al doblar la calle para tomar la vía principal se encontraron con que la mayoría, si no es que todos los autos se encontraban varados.

Lo que les faltaba, un bloqueo. Gilbert se empezó a desesperar ¡como osaban hacerle eso a su genial persona! Comenzó a tocar el claxon, pero era inútil, nadie se movía.

– ¡_Merde_!– Francis se mordió el labio –no nos podemos quedar aquí– se bajo del auto

–Eh? ¿Fran que haces?– pregunto de una manera un tanto inocente el español. El rubio rodeo el carro abriendo la portezuela del lado de Antonio.

– ¡Ven!– le dio el jalón y echaron a correr

…

–Ahora ¿me puedes explicar lo que pasa _poussin_?– dijo Matty sin ninguna expresión. Gilbert la vio fijamente

–_Birdie_… mejor olvidemos eso por un momento…– sonrió de lado –estamos solos– Matty se sonrojo violentamente, bajo la vista y sonrió

–Al fin solos ¿no?– Gilbert apago el auto y prácticamente se le dejo ir a la chica besándola como si no hubiera un mañana. Matty lo abrazo por el cuello permitiendo que se acomodaran mejor.

Varios claxon empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo "desconcentrando" al albino.

– ¡_Scheiße_!– se separo bruscamente de la rubia – ¡es que no puedo besar a mi novia en paz!– giro al frente y los carros que estaba delante de el llevaban buen trecho recorrido, mientras que a los lados avanzaban lentamente.

De mala manera prendió el motor mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

X

Ambos chicos corrían como si no hubiera un mañana, bueno, de hecho no lo habría si llegaban tarde al aeropuerto.

–Vamos mon ami, corre

– ¡Joder, estoy corriendo!– definitivamente Antonio JAMAS volvería a pasar una noche en vela

– ¡Espera!– corto Francis –espérate aquí afuera

– ¿Qué?– el rubio entro a una florería que estaba de paso – ¡Francis pero que…!– sin decir mucho el francés salió de la tienda, tomo de la mano al español y echo a correr nuevamente.

–_Mon cheri_, las flores son tuyas– dijo jadeando

– ¡¿Para mí?! ¡O-oye Fran…!

–No seas tonto cher, para que se las des a tu fierecilla

–No te hubieras molestado– Antonio sonrió

–Si no fue molestia mon ami, después te paso la factura. No me las dieron gratis…

Siguieron corriendo, ya faltaba poco, nada mas pasando el viaducto quedaba relativamente poco.

Pero nunca con que había otro pequeño problema, ¿cómo iban a pasar a través de la marcha de orgullo gay que ocasionaba el tráfico donde estaba estancado Gilbert?

– ¿Y… ahora… que hacemos?– pregunto Antonio que estaba realmente cansado

–No… se, pero hay… que acercarnos… tal vez… nos dejen pasar…

Definitivamente, no podrían pasar a menos que se detuviera la marcha por un momento. Francis buscaba un pequeño espacio por donde pasar, pero algo más poderoso llamo su atención.

– ¿Toris?– un castaño volteo a ver

– ¿J–jefe?

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–P-pues yo… y… bueno… la verdad es que…– un sujeto rubio medio andrógino mucho más bajito que Toris y vestido de rosa se le colgó de los hombros

–Ósea Liet, como que te pierdo de vista un rato y te pierdes– el chico reparo en la presencia de Francis y Antonio – ¿y como que estos tipos quienes son?

–V-veras Feliks, él es el dueño del restáurate donde trabajo

– ¿Entonces este es el tipo que te explota como todo el día?– cometo Feliks como si estuviera hablando del clima

–Feliks, por favor, no es para tanto

–Ay Liet, tan lindo y tan tonto… Pero ósea ¿cómo por que estabas hablando con ellos?

–Necesitamos pasar, por favor– rogo Antonio un poco más recuperado. Feliks los miro a detalle.

Venían corriendo, al parecer tenían prisa, llevaban las manos entrelazadas y el rubio peludo llevaba un ramo de flores…

–Awww~ ósea como que tiernos… Una fuga de enamorados~

– ¿Qué?– dijeron/gritaron Francis y Antonio al mismo tiempo

–Ay ósea, como que ya los descubrí. No se preocupen– de un momento a otro Feliks se desapareció y a los pocos minutos la marcha se detuvo y varias personas que desfilaban se separaron en dos grupos permitiéndole el paso a ambos chicos. Antonio tenía un tic en el ojo –Y bien, como que tenían mucha prisa y no me agradezcan nada– dijo el rubio de rosa reapareciendo y tomando de la mano a Toris

–_Merci~_– respondió Francis en un tono coqueto jalando a Antonio

X

Ludwing volvió a suspirar, era curioso ver como las hermanas italianas discutían; bueno más bien la que discutía sola era Lovina.

Le resultaba gracioso ver como le daba un sinfín de recomendaciones y Felicia asentía con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo eran muy unidas.

El ruido de su móvil lo distrajo.

– ¿Diga?

–_West, ¿la fierecilla ya se fue?_

– ¡¿Gilbert me puedes decir que sucede?!

–_Primero contesta west, ¿ya se fue?_

–No pero no tarda en ir a la sala de embarque. ¿Ahora me puedes decir que sucede?– el típico sonido del teléfono en espera le respondió.

De nuevo le había colgado. ¿Qué traería entre manos para preguntar constantemente por Lovina?

X

Solo unos cuantos metros más y llegaban a las puertas de aeropuerto, realmente faltaba poco.

A Antonio y a Francis se les salía el corazón y los pulmones, sentían que no llegaban. El teléfono de Francis sonó.

– ¿Diga?– jadeo

–_Fran ¿en donde están?_– era Gilbert

–En… la puerta del… aeropuerto

–_Rápido, le hable a west para saber lo que sucedía y me dijo que la fierecilla ya está en el embarque_– el albino colgó

Francis se dejo caer recargándose en la pared más próxima.

– ¿Qué… pasa?– pregunto un muy agitado Antonio. El rubio lo vio con preocupación

–Ya está en el embarque– el español palideció, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar, pero…

–Aun hay tiempo– Antonio se echo a correr. Francis se levanto y corrió tras él.

Llegaron a la zona de las cabinas donde dan las salidas, en el alta voz se oyó la voz de una mujer.

–_Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de pasar por la puerta dos… __Passengers bound for London, please stop by the door two…_

X

Lovina miro hacia el techo del recinto, de alguna manera se quería dar valor. No estaba segura de que es lo que haría, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Sintió algo pesado que se le colgaba del cuello y lloraba a mares, era Felicia.

–Vee~ sorella~ no te vayas~– Lovina rodo los ojos

–No me voy a ir a otra galaxia tonta, existen los puñeteros teléfono y el internet

–Pero no es lo mismo~

–Felicia, enserio, ya tengo que abordar– queriendo que no la italiana menor la soltó.

Un sonido seco resonó en los altavoces, seguido de un escándalo

–_Oiga, ¡¿qué hace aquí?! ¡Solo se permite personal autorizado! ¡No, deje eso! ¡Seguridad!_– era la mujer que dio las salidas.

– ¿Qué diablos sucede?– murmuro Lovina

– _¿Funciona? ¿Si se oye?_– esa voz…

–_No juegues _mon ami_, no voy a aguantar mucho_

–_Lovi, esto… no se si me estas escuchando…_– Lovina se quedo de piedra ¿Antonio? _–…pero no te vayas. Lo siento tanto, soy un completo idiota._ – La italiana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras observaba el altavoz, algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir –_Pero un idiota que te quiere demasiado, porque…_– un golpe se oyó en el altavoz

–_Apúrate _mon cheri

–…_Porque eres el amor de mi vida…_

– _¡Corre!_– varios golpes se oyeron en seguida.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿El bastardo estaba ahí? ¿Y le dijo que era…? No, tal vez eso iba para alguien más.

– ¡LOVINA!– era el español que venía corriendo con algo en una mano

–Antonio…– si estaba soñando no quería despertar, las lagrimas empezaban a aumentar y un poderoso sonrojo invadía su cara.

El castaño se acercaba a gran velocidad, se veía cada vez más cerca. Podía distinguir perfectamente sus ojos verdes llenos de determinación y también podía distinguir su sonrisa y… también… venia sudando, traía la ropa de ayer, además que se veía sucio y esa pequeña barba tampoco le ayudaba. Y eso que traía en las manos eran… ¿flores? O un montón de hierbas sin pétalos, o al menos las pocas que quedaban se venían deshojando… y también… apestaba a alcohol.

–Lovi, no te vayas por favor… quédate conmigo– él le extendió las "flores"

Ella se le quedo viendo sin expresión, ya no lloraba y el sonrojo había desaparecido. Antonio la veía expectante.

¿Sería correcto decir que se sentía furiosa? Bueno, después de cómo la trato y ahora viene llegando con una producción casi Hollywoodense, pero de muy, muy bajo presupuesto.

Estiro la mano para recibir las "flores"

– ¿Qué dices Lovi?– Antonio sonrió

–Eres…– la chica frunció el ceño –eres…

Tanto Felicia, Ludwing Y Francis los miraban ansiosos, oyeron unas pisadas apresuradas detrás de ellos, eran Gilbert y Matty

– ¿De qué nos perdimos?– pregunto el albino. La mayoría señalo en silencio a la pareja

–Eres… eres…– Lovina estaba trabada, nunca había sentido tanta frustración junta –eres…– suspiro, debía calmarse y contar hasta diez y después… ¡a la mierda la calma! – ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO INFELIZ! – sin decir más le empezó a golpear con las flores.

– ¡Ay! No, Lovi ¡Auch! No espera…

– ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡estúpido! ¡idiota! ¡bastardo!– todos los miraban atónitos

– ¿Crees que deberíamos quitársela de encima?– le pregunto Gilbert muy discretamente a Francis

–No, dejemos que se desahogue un poco más

– ¡Idiota bastardo entomatado! ¡cómo te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te…! ¡argh! ¡maldito infeliz!– de repente dejo de golpearlo.

Aventó lo que quedaba del ramo al suelo. ¡A la mierda todo!

Tomo por la camisa a Antonio, atrayéndolo hacia ella besándolo de una manera brusca.

El español tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando estuvo consiente de lo que estaba pasando la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a él, en consecuencia ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él haciendo el beso más intenso.

* * *

><p>Poussin: Pollito<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews sin cuenta:<strong>

**Chibi Neko-chan:** Wolas~ ¡Pues por que algun día tenia que terminar el Fic! *llora* Y si, lo puedes golpear, ya ves trate de este capi gracioso ¿funciono?. En fin, nos leemos despues. Saludos, bye~

**Shocolat:** Madre!~ *rueda* gracias por comentar. ¡Que bueno que te guste! Creo que no te había platicado como iba a quedar esto ¿o me equivoco? pero bueno, espero y me sigas dejando tus lindos comentarios~ TTCL :3

* * *

><p>Y bien, que les pareció el capi?, en lo personal disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Por favor háganme feliz y déjenme un lindo review, entre más pronto comenten más pronto subiré el próximo capi, ya lo transcribí al la compu y ya esta listo esperando a ser publicado.<p>

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Saludos, bye (^0^ )/


	16. Recuerdos:ese invisible lazo que nos une

**POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE:**

Antes que nada: Wolas~, bueno si llegaron hasta aquí, solo puedo decir solo una cosa: GRACIAS. Gracias por aguantarme por más de año con esta locura, que sin ustedes no sería nada.

Este capítulo en especial está dedicado a **ariadonechan** y **LovinaxTonio95**muchachas, disfruten mucho este capítulo donde utilizo el nombre que ustedes me facilitaron.

Pero también quiero darle las gracias a **Kira–ler** y a **Shocolat** por darme un apoyo con algunas cositas y por alentarme a terminar este fail fic.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review: **Shocolat**,** Irene Rodríguez**, **Diana,** ** Chibi Neko–chan**,**Foster. Kid , **** Kira-ler, Udthou, inogurl**,** GriisleChan, PrincesaLuna23, Nyx Selene, Merlina–Vulturi, TheFannishaUsui, akirothegreat, Chocolate y Azucar, PakuPanda, Jessica Winchester, GoreHetare, Misaki–chu, Setsuna Minami **y por supuesto** LovinaxTonio95 **y** ariadonechan**

Otro agradecimiento especial a todos sus favoritos: **akirothegreat, Andy Dandy, Cherry Murder, Chocolate y Azucar, Eliza–Kagamine,Foster. Kid , Grellicious x3, GriisleChan,IJ. IW , inogurl, Irene Rodríguez, Kira–ler, LovinaxToni95, Merlina–Vulturi, Misaki–chu, MonacoSiria, NyoChibi, Nyx Selene, PrincesaLuna23, RoSavery, Rosie Kirkland, Samarripa **y** TheFannishaUsui**

Además de sus alertas:**0o. Hikaru .o0, Andy Dandy, Arthemis–chan, GoreHetare, Grellicious x3,IJ. IW , inogurl, Irene Rodríguez,L. Mirage , Lafrenze–Elliot, LovinaxTonio95, Miriken, Misaki–chu, MonacoSiria, Nyx Selene, PrincesaLuna23, PakuPanda **y** TheFannishaUsui **

Y finalmente, a todos los lectores anónimos que se que aunque no dejaron comentario estuvieron presentes leyendo esta chorrada.

Bueno, ya, a lo que vinieron:

**Advertencias:** (Ojojojojo~ si, lo sé… advertencias~) temas religiosos: espero no ofender a nadie, este fic fue hecho solo con el fin de entretener; y por precaución tengan un paquetito de pañuelos desechables a la mano.

**Renuncia:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Nos leemos al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16. Recuerdos: ese invisible lazo que nos une<strong>

No lo podía negar, ella había nacido para ese jodido momento. Ese abrazo tan desesperado que los unía por aquel beso, el cual por alguna extraña razón ya había sentido antes y con la misma ansiedad y fuerza.

A pesar de ser su primer beso con el bastardo, tal parecía no ser nuevo y el sabor de su boca parecía conocido.

Mientras sus pensamientos precian divagar ante aquellas sensaciones, su mente comenzó a mostrar imágenes y voces borrosas y confusas en un principio, pero poco a poco esas imágenes a formas se fueron definiendo mostrando un precioso salón de apariencia antigua con hermosos candiles dorados de araña, gente que charlaba y reía pero todos vestidos de época. Las mujeres con largos vestidos ampones de colores y ostentosas joyas adornándolas, los hombres con sus trajes de fina tela que asemejaba al terciopelo de colores sobrios.

De una de las tantas puertas de aquel lujoso salón aparecieron tres figuras, la primera y quizás la más importante era la de un sujeto de mediana edad ataviado elegantemente de pelo y barba castaña, pero de duro semblante al que todos le rendían pleitesía, atrás de él una joven que aparentaba los veinte años apareció acompañada de una niña de quizás unos diez años, ambas igualmente elegantemente ataviadas.

Lovina no pudo dejara de asombrarse ante el extraordinario parecido que tenia con la joven más grande.

–Damas y caballeros, mi querida hija Chiara nos deleitara con una hermosa interpretación– dijo el hombre de mediana edad al tiempo que todos aplaudían, y la joven a la nombraron Chira se acercaba al piano colocado al centro del salón.

Parecía seria, pero algo en sus ojos denotaba tristeza; se sentó frente al piano y un joven alto, gallardo de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos miel se paro detrás de ella y la tomo por el hombro, el disgusto no se oculto de la mirada de la chica la cual ya tocaba dicho instrumento.

Cuando acabo la interpretación agradeció a los oyentes para marcharse rápidamente de ahí. Lovina se acerco un poco más a esa extraña joven y escucho claramente como le ordenaba a la chiquilla que la acompañaba, la que aparentemente era su hermana, que la encubriera en su huida; rápidamente se dirigió al otro extremo del gran salón perdiéndose entre la multitud, pero no de dos pares de ojos: los primeros de Lovina que por alguna extraña razón la seguía y el segundo par de un sujeto que la observaba de lejos.

Tanto Lovina como _Chiara_ salieron a un hermoso jardín, estaba oscureciendo y desde ese lugar se podía observar perfectamente el mar. La doble de Lovina se sentó en una pequeña banca mirando hacia el horizonte, parecía un poco más tranquila, tranquilidad que no duró mucho ya que una voz completamente familiar para Lovina las distrajo

– ¿La puedo acompañar señorita?– ambas voltearon

...

Antonio sintió que el espíritu se le desprendía al contacto con los labios de Lovina, un dulce sabor le lleno la boca y de repente el resto del mundo desapareció para dejarlo solamente con esa chica ente sus brazos, la cual le correspondía a sus caricias.

Algo en su interior parecía regocijarse ante tal evento, porque con ese beso comenzaba a tener sentido y la pieza faltante de su vida al fin había llegado.

Poco a poco unas extrañas luces comenzaban a molestar sus ojos, los abrió lentamente para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Se encontró en un lugar bastante lujoso con una fina decoración, aunque era bastante antiguo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue encontrarse con un sujeto idéntico a él, solamente que su doble tenía el pelo más largo y amarrado en una coleta. Además que se encontraba vestido con un elegante traje rojo con botones dorados.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que las demás personas vestían de una manera similar. Dos sujetos se acercaron a su doble, lamentablemente no pudo distinguir bien sus rostros pero supo que eran personas importantes, lo sintió.

Oyó como se abría una puerta de donde salieron un sujeto y un par de chicas, una más grande que la otra. Tal vez podrían ser hermanas por gran parecido, pero podría casi jurar que la mayor era su querida Lovi por la enorme similitud entre ambas.

El sujeto que las acompañaba hablo y hablo, realmente no le interesaba estaba más ocupado observando a su doble y a la doble de su Lovi. Vio como la chica se sentó frente a un piano sacando una hermosa melodía de este y su doble por fin hablo

–Que linda interpretación, pero la chica es aun más linda ¿Quién es?– esa frase…

–Es la hija del gobernador jefe, dicen que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios– contesto uno de los sujetos que lo acompañaban

–Hija del gobernador… mal carácter… creo que será interesante…– el doble de Antoni sonrió con suficiencia.

Antonio recordó que eran parte de las voces que escucho antes, ahora tenía sentido, pero no explicaban las otras tantas voces de su cabeza.

Cuando la chica termino de tocar el piano se levantó de pequeño taburete frente al instrumento y se alejo lo más que pudo de la muchedumbre. El doble de Antonio se dirigió hacia donde la chica, mientras que Antonio seguía al que bien podía pasar por su gemelo.

Llegaron a un jardín con vista al mar y observaron que la joven estaba sola, sentada en una banca viendo hacia el mar; se acercaron un poco más

– ¿La puedo acompañar señorita?– preguntó el doble de Antonio con una gran sonrisa

...

–Lárgate– cortó la castaña

–Por favor permítame acompañarla, no es correcto que la hija del señor gobernador ande sola

–Maldito, ¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme lo que debo hacer?

–Oh, lo siento. Perdone mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Diego… Diego de… de… ¡Alvarado!, si, Diego de Alvarado– la chica alzo una ceja –pero por favor solo llámame Diego

–Idiota bastardo entrometido debería decirte– soltó mordazmente ella

–Demasiado sutil para una dama

–Demasiado arrogante para un imbécil– el chico frunció levemente el ceño, esa chica era demasiado agresiva, pero no debía desesperarse, así que recobro rápidamente su sonrisa

–Tal vez, pero aun así es agradable estar junto a una linda dama viendo una puesta de sol– decía el castaño mientras se sentaba junto a la chica

–Tsk, como sea– murmuro Chiara volteando su rostro para ocultar un leve rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

Diego miraba hacia todos lados disimuladamente y desde su lugar alcanzo a divisar al sujeto de los ojos miel que estaba con la chica hace escasos minutos. Este tomaba por los hombros a la chiquilla que acompaño a Chiara zarandeándola y diciéndole algo al mismo tiempo. El doble de Antonio se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia la castaña.

–Si me permite señorita, me gustaría invitarla a dar un pequeño paseo

–No– contesto secamente

–Suponiendo que estoy en lo correcto, a usted le incomoda la presencia de ese hombre que la busca, ¿verdad?– preguntó él despreocupadamente, señalándole el lugar donde se encontraba el hombre de los ojos miel.

Chiara volteo hacia donde le señalaban. Palideció de repente, se puso de pie y tomo la mano del nombrado Diego para salir de ese endemoniado lugar lo más rápido posible.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo bastante lejos que se encontraban de la mansión y que aun sostenía la mano de ese sujeto. Él por su parte tenía los ojos muy abiertos denotando aun más el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas al sentir la presión y la calidez d la mano de la chica.

Poco a poco Chiara se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba al sentir la arena que se metía en sus zapatillas. Relajo un poco su andar y soltó un suspiro pesado, lentamente cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había hecho soltando en un movimiento rápido la mano de Diego

– ¿¡Por qué me seguiste?!

–Yo no te seguí, tú me llevaste contigo

–Tsk, como sea…– un silencio incomodo se apodero del momento. Chiara hecho a andar nuevamente mientras rompía el silencio –De España, ¿cierto?– Diego tardo un poco en reaccionar

–S-si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

–Ese nombre no es muy común por estos rumbos y tu acento deja mucho que desear

–Oh, ya veo– dijo él con una sonrisilla

–Y… ¿Qué haces aquí en Nápoles?

–Pues digamos que mi tripulación y yo hacíamos un pequeño viaje de negocios, tuvimos un incomodo incidente y no tuvimos más opción que arribar cerca de aquí para reparar el barco. Finalmente decidí conocer un poco más este lugar para visitarlo nuevamente y en otras circunstancias

– ¿Político acaso?

–No… solo soy… un simple comerciante– sonrió

–Valla

–Pero no me ha dicho quien es el joven del que huimos– ella volvió a suspirar

–Mi futuro marido… y esa es la fiesta de compromiso… – una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos, mientras veía a un punto fijo al horizonte

–Y supongo que no lo amas– una risilla forzada salió de la boca de Chiara

– ¿Y cómo amarlo si apenas hace tres días lo conozco?

– Lo siento yo…– trataba de excusarse Diego

–Déjalo así, de alguna manera necesitaba sacar esto. Mi hermana también tiene demasiados problemas como para decirle los míos. Lamento que fueras tu quien tuviera que escuchar todo esto…– Chiara apresuro el paso dejando solo al español en la playa

– ¿¡Te puedo volver a ver?!– La castaña se detuvo en seco para voltear a ver al chico ¿Por qué diablos le preguntó eso?

–Si– pero lo más importante ¿Por qué acepto?

X

El viento soplaba cálidamente, haciendo que su vestido ondeara al compas de este. El crepúsculo se hacía presente, tiñendo de un hermoso dorado al cielo y el mar, a lo lejos se podía observar como las olas se rompían en un lejano acantilado, mientras que ella estaba parada a la orilla del mar, y el agua acariciaba sus pies. Casi se completaba más de mes y medio desde que había iniciado con esa rutina, la hacía sentir viva y por primera vez en muchos años hacia algo que realmente valía la pena

–Chiara~– oyó que la llamaban, aun sonaba distante –Chiara– la voz se iba acercando a gran velocidad –Chiara!– una mano tocó su hombro, ella volteo. Ahí estaba él a su lado, le sonreía

–Llegas tarde

–Lo siento mucho pequeña, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver

–¡Maldición que no me digas pequeña! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

–Vale, vale, pero no te enojes… ¿Qué dices, nos vamos ya?

–Si– respondió ella tímidamente mientras él le tomaba de la mano

–¿Te he dicho que tienes unos ojos muy expresivos?

–¡C-cállate!– grito ella

–¿Por qué si es verdad?– la miro enternecido

–Como si en lo único que te fijaras fueran mis ojos, maldito pervertido– dijo la castaña bastante sonrojada

–Tienes razón– ella giro rápidamente el rostro para evitar tener contacto visual con Diego –también me gustan esas pequeñas sonrisas que ocultas

–Idiota– respondió ella con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguieron caminando por la orilla de la playa. Iban en silencio; un silencio agradable que daba la sensación de calidez y que al mismo tiempo era reconfortante

–Sabes– habló Diego –mi barco ya está listo y tendré que zarpar dentro de poco– Chiara paró en seco y lo miro fijamente

–¿Te vas?, p-pero por qué?– el castaño bajo la vista para luego voltear a ver directamente a los ojos de la chica

–Tengo asuntos que arreglar y he estado demasiado tiempo aquí, por lo tanto este lugar ya no es seguro

–¿Seguro? Pero de que mier…

–Chiara escúchame– interrumpió el español – te quiero demasiado y no es justo que te siga mintiendo

– No te entiendo

–Te mentí cuando te dije que era un comerciante, no lo soy. También lo hice con mi apellido y tampoco vine aquí por negocios… pero nunca te mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos; te amo. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo, pero…

–¿Pero…?

–Pequeña… soy un pirata. Crecí solo en las calles de Barcelona. Un anciano cuido de mi durante un tiempo y me llamo Diego, yo le pague abandonándolo yéndome al mar. Después me hice de mi tripulación, conseguí un barco y me volví pirata… y en los carteles de se busca ofrecen mucho por mí, por el "sanguinario demonio español"

Chiara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No lo podía creer, se enamoro de un pirata, y no de cualquier pirata, ¡si no del mas maldito de todos los jodidos piratas!

–Chiara, por favor dime algo– rogo el pirata

–Yo… no sé qué decir…

–Dime que también me amas; te juro que por ti dejaría esta absurda vida. Es más escapemos. Vámonos al nuevo continente y empecemos una vida donde nadie nos conozca; dejare mi tripulación, les pagare y con lo que sobre viviremos bien.

–Yo… no lo sé– dijo para echarse a correr después

–¡No me iré hasta tener tu respuesta! ¡Pequeña , lo oíste, no me iré!– Chiara solo corría, necesitaba pensar

X

La noche había caído; la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y la marea había subido. Las calles se encontraban vacías y en silencio. Diego caminaba por el puerto, estaba intranquilo, la reacción de su pequeña lo puso nervioso; pero no era para menos. Le había prometido esperar a que le diera una respuesta, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más la podía esperar? Unas suaves pisadas lo distrajeron.

–Pequeña ¿qué haces aquí?

–Quería ver tu estúpida cara

–¿Y tu familia?

–Que se vallan al demonio, yo... quiero estar contigo– Diego abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos de puro asombro –V-vamos a caminar por el puerto ¿quieres?

–¡Pequeña!– el pirata abrazo fuertemente a la italiana –eso significa…

–Que quiero estar contigo maldición, me importa una mierda que seas un pirata o un jodido monstruo. Te pienso seguir a donde vayas maldito pirata bastardo– dijo sonrojada Chiara mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del mayor.

Diego la separo de él suavemente tomando su mentón para verla directo a los ojos, lentamente acerco su rostro hacia ella besándola dulcemente. Chiara al principio correspondió de una manera torpe, pero dejándose guiar por el mayor; lentamente sus manos subieron por la espalda del español causándole ciertos escalofríos, hasta llegar hasta la melena castaña que Diego sujetaba en una coleta. Él en tanto con una mano libre la sujeto por la cintura estrechando más el abrazo, haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso.

El aire les comenzaba a faltar, lentamente se fueron separando, para finalmente tomarse de la mano y echarse a andar por el puerto en dirección al faro.

–Chiara– comenzó el español –hay que aprovechar que es de noche y vámonos ahora

–¿Ahora? ¿P-pero y mis cosas ¡y mi hermana!?

–Tu hermana estará bien y ya abra tiempo de comprarte más ropa ¿entonces nos vamos?

–Maldición, ¿es necesario repetirte que te pienso seguir a donde vayas?

–Entonces ven– ambos echaron a correr en dirección contraria aprovechando que la noche estaba de su lado… o al menos eso creían…

X

–¡Te juro por Cristo que si lo que me estás diciendo es mentira, a ti será al primer hijo de puta que cuelgue!– grito un hombre de barba castaña

–Le juro por mi madre, que es lo más sagrado que tengo que lo que le digo es verdad, señor gobernador– le contesto un joven soldado

–¿Y por qué estas tan seguro de que era mi hija?

–Porque perfectamente oí como ese sujeto le llamaba por su nombre además que el parecido físico era idéntico

–¿Y dices que ese sujeto es un pirata?– el soldado solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. El gobernador quedo pensativo.

X

–¡Estás loco, estas poniendo en peligro a todos!– grito uno de los tripulantes de la embarcación del pirata. Diego permanecía impasible y decidido; y detrás de él una temblorosa Chiara

–¡Ella vendrá con nosotros!– rugió el castaño de coleta –llegaremos a Marruecos [1], les daré lo justo y serán libres de hacer lo que quieran

–Jefe, entiende quien es ella

–¡¿Acaso importa?!– reto Diego – ¡Una palabra más y esto será considerado como motín!– todos callaron, por algo era conocido como "sanguinario". Zarparon sin más inconvenientes, pronto amanecería y un brillante futuro le esperaría junto a Chiara

X

La armada italiana estaba lista, el navío más rápido estaba completamente armado y los jóvenes soldados estaban listos. La misión era simple, rescatar a la joven y atrapar al pirata bastardo para darle muerte.

No era mucha la distancia que los alejaba del barco pirata y tomando en cuenta que le viento se encontraba a su favor no tardarían mucho en encontrarlos

…

En el barco del capitán Diego las cosas eran tensas, podían ver al barco de la marina acercarse a una velocidad asombrosa. Ya no podían escapar, el puerto más cercano estaba a dos días.

Atrapados.

Atrapados por el mar, su mar y el barco del enemigo. No tenia alternativa, si querían irse primero tenían que luchar.

–¡¿Idiota, que vas a hacer?!– grito Chiara viendo directamente a los ojos al pirata, tomándolo de la solapa del saco

–No te preocupes pequeña no me pasara nada– le contesto él con una sonrisa

–Pero aún así...– ella soltó un poco el agarre del saco bajando la mirada –yo...

–Pequeña no llores– trato de reconfortarla Diego mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza – Ve a mí habitación y escóndete ahí, te prometo que esto no durara mucho.

Chiara obedeció y bajo a la cubierta de batería [2]. Mientras iba al cuarto del pirata veía como los cañones eran preparados y los hombres cargaban sus pistolas y alistaban sus espadas.

Tenía miedo, parecía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. No podía pensar, no quería pensar en las consecuencias que todo esto traería consigo. De repente un fuerte movimiento sacudió el barco. Oyó a varios hombres gritar y un sonido que parecía un potente rugido le indico a Chiara que la batalla había iniciado.

En la cubierta superior las órdenes iban y venían, los malditos de la marina los habían seguido y ya los alcanzaron. Diego no podía creer que se dieran cuenta tan rápido de que Chiara había desaparecido. Un bombardeo a su nave dio pie a que iniciara la batalla. Estaba amaneciendo y el sol brillaba con intensidad, cosa que los malditos de la marina habían aprovechado, acomodando su barco a contraluz para impedirles la visión cegándolos por instantes.

–¡FUEGO!– ordeno Diego contraatacando. Si guerra querían, guerra tendrán

Los cañonazos eran constantes tanto de un lado como de otro, escotillas abriéndose y cerrándose buscando la manera de derribara su enemigo, cada vez más los barcos se iban acercando el uno al otro; el abordaje comenzó.

Cuerdas iban y venían en ambos navíos, el olor a pólvora que emanaba de las pistolas y cañones se hacía presente mezclándose con el olor metálico de la sangre. Soldados contra piratas en una lucha incesable; duelos a muerte buscando la mejor manera de atravesar con su espada al enemigo.

Diego luchaba ferozmente, no iba a permitir que esos hijos de puta le echaran por borda sus planes.

Chiara no sabía que pasaba exactamente en la cubierta superior, solo podía oír gritos desgarradores, rezaba para que ninguno de ellos fuera de Diego.

Les estaba costando demasiado trabajo vencer a la marina, eran interminables, a pesar de eso, los hombres de Diego habían acabado con gran parte de ellos, pero debían admitir que de su bando el número de bajas era mayor al que normalmente estaban acostumbrados en otros encuentros piratas, pero existía la posibilidad de salir victoriosos.

–¡ERA UNA TRAMPA! ¡ESOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE PUTA NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA!– grito uno de los tantos piratas

–Imposible…– murmuro Diego. Otro barco italiano se acercaba a ellos posicionándose al su otro costado bloqueándolo completamente. Un nuevo abordaje se hizo presente, dándole una gran ayuda a la armada italiana.

Un nuevo movimiento en el barco le indico a Chiara que algo había sucedido nuevamente, se escucharon nuevos cañonazos que provocaron más movimiento haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de bruces. Otro cañonazo impacto el barco. Esta vez la bala paso a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, si hubiera estado de pie esa bala la hubiera matado. Decidió estar un poco más en esa posición esperando a que el ataque cesara.

¿Cuánto tiempo más duro aquello? Quién sabe. Tal vez pudieron ser minutos, horas, quien sabe. Más para ella fue eterno. De pronto dejo de escuchar aquellos estruendos, levanto la vista, el camarote de Diego estaba totalmente destrozado.

Lo que paso enseguida sucedió tan rápido que apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que acontecía.

La armada abrió la puerta de lo que quedaba del camarote tomándola a ella a su paso, era arrastrada hacia la cubierta superior; gritos de agonía, olor a sangre y pólvora mezclados, las paredes del barco dañadas, los hombres de Diego siendo capturados, otros tantos muertos; la luz del sol encegueciéndola por minutos, ríos de sangre que corrían por la cubierta, Diego capturado, atrapado entre dos soldados con un arma apuntándole en la cabeza.

El pirata estaba cansado, humillado, derrotado. Con heridas a flor de piel, algunas se divisaban profundas, otras no tanto. Y el ver a Chiara en manos de la marina solo le causo más dolor, reprochándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil.

–¿Así que es te es el gran hijo de puta que la tomo como rehén?– pregunto el almirante de la marina, un hombre alto de mediana edad, en sus ojos se observaba el asco y desdén hacia el pirata

–¡Él no me tomo como rehén!– grito la chica tratando de calmar un poco las cosas

–Señorita, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo este malnacido para que dijera eso?

–¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué…?!– más fue interrumpida por un sonido seco que hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran.

De repente sangre y pólvora mezclados en un aroma único, un aroma muerte. Todo fue tan rápido, el sonido del cañón de la pistola, el desplome de Diego, la sangre brotando de forma abundante

–¡NOOOO!– grito Chiara tratando de librarse de los brazos de sus captores, pero los bastardos eran más fuertes. Quería ayudarlo, quería poder detener el tiempo y salir de ahí y que eso jamás hubiera ocurrido; deseaba poder hacer tanto y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, se sentía inútil.

El almirante se acerco a donde yacía Diego, le dio un pequeño puntapié en las costillas recibiendo como respuesta un quejido ahogado por parte del español

–Mmm… sigue vivo… Súbanlo al barco, le espera un juicio a este bastardo– declaro el almirante

Vivo… seguía vivo. Para Chira esas palabras le regresaban el alma al cuerpo, aun quedaba una esperanza de que todo se pudiera aclarar.

X

–No sé qué carajos te abra dicho ese malnacido, o en qué diablos estabas pensando. Pero tal vez ese es el maldito problema ¡NO PENSABAS!

–Padre yo…

–¡CALLATE! ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar Chiara!– el silencio se hizo por algunos minutos –No entiendo el porqué de tantas estupideces por tu parte. No sé si eres consciente de todo el mal que le hubieras causado a tu hermana –Chiara bajo aun más la vista se sentía aun más miserable –Afortunadamente eso no sucedió, y el buen señor Biagio Giardelli– unos ojos miel se clavaron en la mente de la chica –está dispuesto a tomarte por esposa, como convenimos pese a tu estupidez

–¿Qué?

–Así es, él está dispuesto a reparar tu estupidez y en tres días será la boda

–Pero yo…

–Me da gusto que lo aceptes y no tengas ninguna objeción. Así pues durante todo este tiempo reflexionaras sobre lo que has hecho y por lo tanto no saldrás de tus habitaciones. Puedes retirarte, tú aya te acompañara.

X

Llevaba día y medio pudriéndose en aquel miserable calabozo. Ya no sentía su brazo izquierdo debido a la bala que se alojaba ahí. Uno a uno de sus piratas habían sido "juzgados" y por supuesto sentenciados a la horca. Seguramente él sería el trofeo final y sería el último en morir, desgraciados, ya todo lo tienen calculado

…

Chiara permanecía en su habitación, solo una pequeña ventana que daba a la plaza principal era su único contacto con el exterior. Su aya, una mujer mayor, era la única que tenía contacto con ella, ni siquiera podía recibir visitas de su hermana

–Señorita– dijo la mujer –aléjese de la ventana. Tal vez no le guste lo que pueda llegar a ver.

–¿Por qué dices eso?– el aya se puso nerviosa, no sabía si era correcto decir aquello – ¡Por Dios mujer, responde!

–Es que…– comenzó –pasado mañana van a colgar al pirata que la secuestro…

Pasado mañana.

Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza hasta el punto que comenzaba a marearse. Pasado mañana. Eso significa que el día que la obligaban a casarse lo matarían. No. Eso debía de ser una broma

–Ayúdame– susurro Chiara

–N-no la entiendo– la castaña se arrodillo y tomo las manos de la mujer

–Ayúdame a salir de aquí, necesito verlo, necesito…– la voz de la chica se quebró –por favor

–P-por favor no llore… yo… tratare de ayudarla– Chiara levanto el rostro

–¿De verdad?– la aya asintió

X

Era de noche y a pesar de estar cerca de la costa sentía frío, mucho frío. ¿Así se sentía saber que vas a morir?

No, no es verdad. Cuando peleaba a muerte en su barco era diferente, podía sentir el calor del sol, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, la sensación de vértigo y el vaivén del navío.

Entonces, ¿estaba muerto? ¿así se sentía estar muerto? Sí, tal vez sea así.

Se escuchaban algunas pisadas, tal vez solo era el guardia que hacía su rondín. Las pisadas cada vez se oían más cerca; se oyó un "dese prisa". ¿A que se abran referido con eso? ¿Lo asesinarían y todos contentos? Sí, esa es una buena opción.

–Diego…– esa voz, ¿es posible? El español giro lentamente la cabeza, allí estaba ella, su pequeña, su…

–Chiara– se levanto del piso y corrió desesperadamente hacía los barrotes; quería tener las suficientes fuerzas y arrancar esos estúpidos barrotes, quería poder escapara de ahí junto con la chica, deseaba poder detener el tiempo y regresar al pasado para evitar todo eso… quería… simplemente quería estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Simplemente se conformo con sacar su brazo bueno y acercar su cara a los barrotes. Ella lo imito.

Con solo un roce de sus labios les basto para saberse amados. Ambos se permitieron llorar, tal vez sería la primera y la última vez que podían darse el lujo de ser como niños pequeños y vulnerables que buscan consuelo uno en el otro. Se acariciaron torpemente temiendo desaparecer.

–Diego– dijo ella entre sollozos –vámonos, tratemos de huir… vámonos

–Pequeña, no podemos ¿cómo me sacarías de aquí? ¿cómo podríamos irnos sin ser vistos? Todo el lugar está lleno de vigilantes

Chiara lo vio a los ojos, a esas orbes verdes en las cuales sería dichosa de entrar y ahogarse y jamás salir. Su llanto aumento al igual que su agarre. Diego solo podía besar parte de su frente mientras trataba de acariciar su espalda

–Te amo...– susurro él a su oído –Te amo Chiara, te amo tanto que juro que si muero siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que nos suceda, ni cuantos años pasen; siempre, siempre estaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?– ella levanto la cara aun llorosa

–D-de acuerdo– lo beso suavemente en los labios. Apenas se separo lo suficiente para hablar –yo también te amo; mi pirata idiota…– una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos. Unos pasos resonaron nuevamente, esta vez era el aya de Chiara

–Señorita, tenemos que irnos. Ya no es seguro estar aquí.

–No quiero

–Señorita por caridad…

–Dije que no, me pienso quedar aquí– la mujer estaba a punto de replicarle más fue interrumpida por Diego

–Pequeña hazle caso a la anciana. No es seguro aquí y no quiero que te pase nada, por favor Chiara– la joven no respondió; simplemente se limito a dejarse llevar por la mujer más grande, pero nunca dejo de ver los ojos verdes de Diego.

X

Un día.

Un día ya había pasado desde su encuentro con Diego en el calabozo. Eso significaba que el día más odiado, cruel, desesperante y por ende más esperado de su existencia había llegado, el día de su dichosa boda. El día de la ejecución de Diego.

Miro hacia la ventana, pudo observar como preparaban la horca en la plaza principal. Solo a un ser tan despiadado como su padre se le ocurriría matar a alguien en un lugar tan público.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a dos personas, su hermana pequeña y su aya. La pequeña corrió a abrazarla, Chiara la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras se agachaba a su altura; se fundieron en un gran abrazo y esta ultima empezó a llorar.

–Hermana ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?– dijo la niña tratando de enjugar las lagrimas de la chica más grande

–Olvídalo, solo me he vuelto más torpe de lo que soy– dijo Chiara tratando de sonreír, cosa rara en ella. Después volteo a ver a la aya.

–Lo siento señorita– se disculpo –me pidió verla y no me pude negar…

–Está bien, eso me hace un poco más feliz… Dime ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?– el aya asintió

–Fue difícil, pero aquí lo tiene– respondió la mujer entregándole un paquetito

–Eh? ¿Qué es eso hermana?

–Nada importante, solo es algo que utilizare en la ceremonia…

X

El día era hermoso, soleado y sin ninguna nube. Una leve brisa llenaba el ambiente; y en la iglesia todo lucia con esplendor, adornada con flores y telas blancas con una larga alfombra roja mostrando el camino hacia el altar.

Qué ironía, estaba a punto de celebrarse una fiesta y ella empezaba a sufrir la pena de perder a alguien, de perderlo todo.

Chiara entró a la iglesia con su impecable vestido blanco llevada del brazo de su padre. El camino desde las grandes puertas del recinto hacia el altar, estaba cubierto de claveles blancos [3], de alguna manera lo hacía más largo y tortuoso. La marcha nupcial quería convertirse la marcha fúnebre a sus oídos y el velo que tapaba su rostro no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos. Y de esta manera empieza la ceremonia.

::::::

Qué hermoso día. El día perfecto para morir. Diego miraba hacia el horizonte, le parece bello y pacifico. Todo lo contrario a la oscura celda llena de desesperanza en donde se encuentra.

A su mente llega el recuerdo de aquella vez que compartió junto a su pequeña el primer atardecer en la playa.

::::::

Contrario a lo que muchos podían pensar, Chiara realmente ponía toda su devoción en la ceremonia. Tal vez de esa manera su Dios podría perdonarla por cometer semejante acto.

El sacerdote se acerco a Chiara y a su futuro esposo, recitando frases en latín que les indicaba el momento de comulgar [4]. El primero en recibir la hostia fue el joven de los ojos miel.

En tanto ella juntaba sus manos como suplicando perdón. El ministro se acerco a ella y recibió la comunión. Acerco sus manos a la boca mientras murmuraba constantemente un "perdón"

::::::

La puerta de la celda se abrió repentinamente. Un joven soldado llamó a Diego. La hora había llegado.

Sujeto de pies y manos y acompañado de varios soldados, caminaba directo hacia la plaza mayor, hacia la horca, hacia la muerte.

Lentamente sube las escalinatas, desea sentir el viento en su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo es consciente de cómo se siente estar vivo; el viento rosando su cara, el calor del sol, las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, el corazón latiendo como loco a punto de estallar. La aspereza de la soga que rodea su cuello.

Un sujeto con uniforme de la marina sube también, saca un pergamino y comienza a leer sus delitos.

::::::

Un sudor frío empieza a salir por su frente, la respiración se acelera y le cuesta aspirar el aire; siente que no puede aguantar más cuando un leve temblor la empieza a invadir.

El sacerdote se acerca al novio y le pregunta si acepta a Chiara por esposa.

La quijada le tiembla, los temblores son más fuertes. Pequeñas lágrimas salen por sus ojos, el dolor es intenso, empieza a perder la visión todo se vuelve borroso y en su mente solo ve los ojos verdes de Diego, no puede aguantar más.

Él acepta.

Y ahora es su turno, el ministro se acerca a ella y le hace la misma pregunta.

::::::

Él ya no oye la voz del sujeto uniformado. Solo piensa en su pequeña Chiara; en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en su despedida, en lo que pudo ser y no fue… en su promesa.

Sonríe mientras mira al cielo, una pequeña e invisible lágrima cae por su mejilla.

Le aprietan un poco más la soga y lo ponen en posición.

Una palanca es activada y ya no hay nada que sostenga sus pies.

::::::

Chiara abre la boca para responder, pero lo único que logra es empezar a convulsionar cayendo al suelo. Un sutil aroma a castañas [5] emana de ella, la gente corre a socorrerla, más no pueden hacer mucho.

::::::

Diego deja de forcejear, ha dejado de respirar. Su cuerpo inerte se mece al compas del viento.

::::::

Ella también ha dejado de respirar, su cuerpo yace en la fina alfombra y el olor a castañas aun queda… el cianuro es efectivo.

...

Ni Lovina ni Antonio podían decir cuánto había dura ese beso exactamente, ni tampoco cuando sus lágrimas habían comenzado a salir a caudales de sus ojos.

Lentamente se separaron, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar; Lovina llevo una de sus manos al rostro del español. Limpio torpemente sus lágrimas mientras una risilla tonta salía de sus labios. Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección.

Antonio tomo la mano de su Lovi la cual descansaba en su cara, la empezó a besar, casi con desesperación mientras disfrutaba del cálido tacto. Una extraña mezcla de felicidad, tristeza, ansiedad, nerviosismo y añoranza lo invadía, no lo podía creer, ELLA estaba ahí.

Sin privo aviso él la tomo por la cintura y empezó a girar, ella para no caerse lo abrazó por el cuello. Reían como si fueran niños pequeños, mientras murmuraban un "estas aquí" "volviste".

Era extraño pensar que desde mucho antes ellos tuvieran esa historia y que hasta ese momento la conocieran. Pero ahora no había impedimento para estar juntos.

Los presentes estaban atónitos, ¿qué mierdas les pasaba a ese par? Primero Lovina lo ataca con las flores o lo que quedaba de ellas, después se besan y duran una eternidad pegados, de repente empiezan a llorar a mares y luego se ven como si hace siglos no se vieran. Definitivamente ese par están locos.

Felicia discretamente se alejo de la multitud que miraban a su hermana atónitos, bueno, ¿y quién no lo haría? Pero debía hacer una llamada importante.

Busco un teléfono público y marco. Espero a que la persona le contestara.

–_Hello? _

–Vee~ Ciao Arthur

–_¿Felicia? ¿Qué sucede?_

–Quería disculparme en nombre de mi _sorella_, surgió algo y siempre no irá a Londres…

* * *

><p>[1] Marruecos: era un punto en donde convergían mayor parte de la piratería y donde no había mucha vigilancia<p>

[2] Cubierta de batería: Los barcos estaban divididos por pisos como si se tratara de una casa, pero se cuentan de arriba para abajo. La cubierta superior es donde está el asta, las velas y todo eso, en pocas palabras es el exterior; le sigue la cubierta de batería, que es donde está el camarote del capitán, el cual está en la parte de atrás o en la popa , las cocinas al frente o en la proa y en lo que sobra de espacio están acomodados los cañones. Le sigue la cubierta inferior, que es una especie de comedor combinada con camastros de los viajantes o piratas y por último la bodega, en esta parte del barco se encontraba una bomba que ayudaba a sacar el agua que se infiltraba en el barco.

[3]Claveles: Amor puro y buena suerte

[4]En la religión católica, se lleva a cabo el rito de la comunión o comulgar que simboliza la última cena de Jesús con los apóstoles, y se representa con una oblea consagrada mojada en vino

[5]Al investigar un poco, algunos investigadores dicen que el cianuro tiene cierto olor a castañas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Neko-chan:<strong> Enserio crees que mate el momento? Pero admítelo ¡te gusto! Y claro que si, tenían que transpirar, ¿te gusta el LietPol? A mí me cuesta un poco manejarlos, pero lo de la marcha realmente no sé de donde salió pero cuando tuve la idea pensé "Polonia se vería bien ahí" Al parecer lo de la cabina encantó, y bueno es que realmente sería épico que sucediera algo así. Y no te sientas triste, aunque el fic se acabe yo seguiré en el fandom, aunque claro está que no es lo mismo… ¡No me muerdas ya actualice! En fin muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, de verdad se agradecen de todo corazón. Saludos, bye (^0^)/

**Shocolat:** Madre! No sabes cómo te agradezco por escucharme y leer esta cosa llamada fic que fue un aborto de mi subconsciente. Pero no sientas fellito por que se acabe, recuerda, tengo varios proyectos de los cuales te he pedido tu valiosa opinión. Y pos que chiste, ya te había dado a leer el final (pero en un borrador mal hecho e inentendible con mis horrorosos jeroglíficos). Okis madre nos vemos después TTCL 3 (^0^)/

**Diana:** ¡No lo puedo creer! Realmente lo leíste y te gusto además que te metí un trauma con Hetalia~ Jajajaja ok, pues aquí está el final. Ya lo sé tengo algunas cosillas que corregir, pero eso será más adelante. Enserio muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esto XD (^0^)/

* * *

><p>Y bueno ¿qué les pareció?<p>

Les reitero que estoy muy agradecida por leer este humilde fic, mi primer fic, que ya llego a su fin. A mi parecer lo dejaría hasta ahí, un epilogo creo que es necesario, pero si ustedes me lo piden lo hare.

Estaría muy feliz si por medio de un review me dijeran que les pareció el final. Recuerden, se aceptan tomatazos, galletas, patatas, zapatos viejos, scones, paella, botellas de vino, amenazas de muerte o dinero en efectivo (bueno, tal vez eso ultimo no).

Pero no se pongan tristes por que volveré, tengo un fic pendiente y tengo varios proyectos en mente, si quieren ver lo que les digo dense una vuelta por mi perfil. Y sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.

Saludos, bye (^0^)/


End file.
